viaje de egresados
by chappyxrukia
Summary: todos viajan a la nieve,donde byakuya demuestra hasta donde puede llegar su sobreproteccion por rukia, donde Rukia se muestra mas rebelde que nadie y conoce a Ichigo, donde todos son adolecentes en su viaje de egresados AU CAP.11:PRISIONERO DE UN ERROR...
1. ¡un viaje muy interesante!

**Viaje de egresados**

**¡Hola! bueno acá estoy con otra fic, no se preocupen que a la otra ya la voy a actualizar, me cuesta un poco las ideas para mi otra fic por eso es que tardo, pero no la voy a dejar abandonada. Mientras tanto se me ocurrió una idea sumamente loca, de relatar un viaje de egresados donde participan nuestros queridos personajes de bleach, no tiene nada que ver con hollows, arrancares, ni sociedad de almas, sino que habla de lo que hacemos la mayoría de los adolescentes cuando vamos de viaje de egresados, yo me fui el año pasado, y fue muy bueno, como soy de argentina mi viaje fue a Bariloche, ciudad turística en la patagonia Argentina, por eso es que ubique a los personajes en esa ciudad, dentro de la historia hay experiencias personales que me ocurrieron a mi o a mis amigas, si adivinan se ganan ... bueno no sé ... jaja mi libro autografiado naa mentira. Espero que les guste!! Con lo que escribo no quiero ofender a ningún fanático de ningún personaje, ya que hago algunos chistes sobre ellos... No hay casi ningún personaje que no me guste de bleach, así que disfruten de esta boludes que se me cruzo por mi hermosa cabecita.**

**Primer capitulo: un viaje muy interesante.**

**Rukia se despertó con la alarma del celular, lo abrió y se dio cuenta que eran las 5:30 miro por la ventana y vio que el día estaba horrible… pero a ella no le importaba, se levanto mas feliz que nunca, al fin había llegado el día de su viaje de egresados, se baño y cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina pensando en que no iba a ver nadie ya que era muy temprano, pero error para la pobre chica, en la mesa sentado mirándola desafiante mientras mordía una tostada se encontraba su muy simpático hermano Byakuya**

**- ¡Ni… Nii sama! – dijo una Rukia sorprendida**

**- buenos días Rukia…- dijo con un tono frío Byakuya**

**La morena suspiro y giro sus ojos – ¡Maldita sea…! no sirvió para nada las 5 pastillas de somníferos que puse ayer en su té ¿será que se avivo?... – lo dijo en un tono medio bajo ignorando totalmente la existencia de su hermano.**

**- ¿Que acabas de decir Rukia?- le pregunto Byakuya mientras que con la mirada le decía **_**si, te pesque.**_

**- ¡un momento! Nii-sama… ¿No te tomaste el té que te hice anoche?- pregunto Rukia algo nerviosa**

**- no – respondió secamente **

**- en… entonces ¿quien se lo tomó? … ¡porque yo vi tu tasa vacía!– afirmo Rukia **

**- son muchas preguntas Rukia… tendrías que estar preparándote para el viaje - le dijo Byakuya mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. **

**Asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió a un costado de la cocina donde se encontraba una espaciosa jaula y dentro de ella se encontraba algo peludo.**

**- ¡Buenos días mi hermosa coneja Chappy!, me vengo a despe… ¡¡OH POR DIOSSS!!- grito Rukia, mientras miraba el tarrito donde estaba el agua del animal y veía que esta era de un color marrón.**

**- ¡no te preocupes Rukia!, esta dormida simplemente, desayuna así Nos vamos - comento Byakuya sobrándola con la mirada **_**¡a mi nadie me engaña!.**_

**La morena quedo totalmente dura , estaba enfurecida, ¿Qué tenia que ver Chappy?, se preparo su desayuno muy furiosa, y se fue a desayunar a la sala, no quería ver la cara de su hermano ni aguantarlo, ya suficiente tenia aguantándoselo durante un año y medio con el asunto del viaje buscándole todas las vueltas habidas y por haber para que ella no valla, prendió la tele y puso el noticiero que justo daba el informe del clima de la ciudad de Bariloche, Rukia presto atención a lo que decían, solamente porque decían que esa semana iba a estar genial el clima para los que iban a esquiar, tendrían mucha nieve –**_** con lo que a mi me gusta la nieve- **_**sonrío**_** -además dos semana MUY lejos de Nii- sama, con momo la pasaremos genial- **_**pensó Rukia**

**Termino de desayunar y se dirigió a buscar sus maletas, que por cierto eran dos y bastantes grandes mas un pequeño bolso de viaje estampado de conejitos donde llevaba su ipod, su cámara, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, maquillaje, desodorante, su cepillo de dientes, un peine, sus gafas de sol, un suéter, algunas golosinas para el camino y por ultimo una petaquita de licor de menta que le había robado a su hermano del mini bar que este tenia, bajo como pudo las escaleras de la gran mansión Kuchiki (**_**si los Kuchiki eran muy adinerados), **_**y se dirigió hacia el auto de su hermano, pero éste la detuvo antes que llegara a su auto.**

**- No Rukia hoy no te llevo yo, hoy nos lleva Shibata- le dijo mientras se dirigía a las valijas y la ayudaba con ellas- creo que llevas MUCHO equipaje ¿no te falta ninguna valija mas?- pregunto irónicamente.**

**- si – dijo Rukia secamente para después lanzar una pequeña risita mientras colocaba encima de su hermano el bolso de mano, él cual termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayéndose al piso.**

**-¡Ups!, lo siento Nii- sama- sonreía pícaramente, a lo que Byakuya le echo una mirada asesina**

**- ¿Rukia no me vas a ayudar a levantarme?- pregunto el moreno mientras intentaba sacarse las valijas de encima.**

**- ah si, si…- lo agarro de la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse – mira ahí viene Shibata, ¡vamos!- se dibujo una sonrisa enorme en la cara de la morena.**

**El chofer cargo las pesadas valijas en el auto y se fueron rápidamente al colegio de Rukia, uno de los más prestigiosos colegios de chicas. **

**Cuando llegaron Rukia se despidió de su hermano rápidamente, no veía la hora de ver a momo su mejor amiga, busco entre toda la multitud de adolescentes y la encontró despidiéndose de la familia.**

**- ¡oye momo! – grito Rukia contenta, a lo que la chica giro para mirarla, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.**

**-¡Rukia! ¡Al fin llegaste...!, ya estaba pensado que tu hermano te había secuestrado para que no vinieras – jajaja comenzó a reír momo, a lo que Rukia la siguió.**

**- No, no dijo nada esta mañana, después de tantas peleas, de un día para el otro cambio de idea- dijo Rukia despreocupada mientras recordaba la ultima pelea que habían tenido.**

- ¡no vas a ir a ese viaje!- decía determinante el moreno.

- ¿Por qué no Nii-sama?- pregunto decepcionada apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- porque no.- dijo un serio Byakuya

- eso no es una respuesta POR QUE- pregunto Conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle

- porque las chicas en esos viajes se descontrolan, toman, y además… - su cara de sereno y frío comenzó a tonarse a una de preocupación

- ¿y además que…?- pregunto extrañada pero imaginándose por donde venia la conversación

- y además… en esos viajes la mayoría de las chicas no vuelven puras y castas, y no quiero que tu Rukia… que estés con un chico cualquiera – su cara de preocupación aumento

- ¿Qué yo que?- pregunto una indignada Rukia

- si Rukia, aquel que te deshonre, yo mismo lo buscare y lo destrozare con mis propias manos- hizo una mirada asesina – así que…- antes de terminar de decir la palabra fue interrumpido

- ¿y quien te dijo que yo soy virgen todavía?- pregunto una Rukia muy seria _jaja comete esta Nii- sama_

- ¿quuj… quj que...? ¿Cómo? – el moreno comenzó a marearse y a desvanecerse, se podía ver como su cabeza iba a caer arriba de su escritorio, pero Rukia al ver que su hermano se iba a desmayar, le tiro con un vaso de agua que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Byakuya levanto la cabeza, miro a su hermana, mientras las gotas que caían de su pelo y rostro empapaban los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio corriendo la tinta – definitivamente no iras – se levanto de su silla, retomando su cara serena, pero en sus ojos se podía reflejar la furia que tenia.

- ¡Nii-sama, es mentira!- le confeso Rukia al ver lo enojado que estaba el moreno.

- No me interesa, ahora vete Rukia, y hazte la idea ya, ¡no vas a ir!.- dijo un cortante Byakuya.

**- me acuerdo que después de eso, al mes vino un día y me dijo que valla preparando las cosas para el viaje, que lo había pensado mejor, y que como el viaje era muy importante para mi me dejaría ir- dijo Rukia **

**-¡tu hermano es extraño!- le dijo momo entre risitas**

_**-**_** si es extraño definitivamente, pero no importa ahora no lo voy a ver por dos semanas- le dijo Rukia a momo mientras las dos caminaban hacia donde estaban sus coordinadores del viaje. **

**- mmmm... yo no estaría muy segura- le dijo una momo en un estado de shock **

**- ¿Por qué?- pregunto una extrañada Rukia**

**Las dos chicas se quedaron congeladas con la boca abierta mirando fijamente a uno de sus coordinadores.**

**- yo se que el coordinador ese es un bombonazo pero… ¡disimulen chicas! Cierren la boca por lo menos- dijo una rubia tetona apareciendo atrás de las dos chicas.**

**- ¡Ranjiku!- gritaron sorprendidas Rukia y Momo. **

**- No es eso… él es… mi ¡HERMANO! – respondió Rukia a punto de un ataque de nervios. **

**- mmmm... ¡y nunca me lo presentantes!, muy fea la actitud kia-chan- dijo la rubia mientras fingía estar triste.**

**- No es momento para eso Ranjiku – dijo momo preocupada por su amiga **

**Alado del micro que las iba a llevar hasta el aeropuerto para después encaminarse hasta Argentina (**_**si ya sé un poco lejos para un viaje de egresados, pero todos tenían mucha plata jajaja), **_**se encontraban los tres coordinadores uno era rubio con pinta de despreocupado, el otro coordinador era una chica morocha, la cual traía babosos a la mayoría de los padres y hermanos que venían a despedir a su hija o hermana, por dos grandes razones y su hermoso cuerpo, y un tercero que resulto ser ni nada mas ni nada menos Byakuya**

_**¿Es una pesadilla no? ¡Auch!- se pellizco Rukia – ¡No!, no es maldición… ¿hasta donde van a llegar los celos y sobreprotección de mi hermano? No importa, no me va a impedir que haga todo lo que tenia pensado hacer en este viaje- pensó Rukia**_

**- ¡bueno!- hablo el coordinador rubio- Me presento soy Kisuke Urahara y seré el coordinador de estas hermosas señoritas en su viaje de egresados destino Bariloche junto a mi hermosa compañera- miro a su acompañante**

- ¡**hola! Bueno… mi Nombre es Yoruichi Shihōin y seré su coordinadora también así que espero poder llevarme bien con todas, ya hablamos con sus padres y les explicamos como va a ser todo, todo lo establecido en el contrato del viaje será cumplido. ¡Ah, casi me olvidaba…! les presento al coordinador júnior, es su primer viaje, así que trátenlo bien ¿si?- Yoruichi miro a Byakuya esperando que diga algo**

**- Soy Kuchiki Byakuya su coordinador júnior, mucho gusto – dijo un cortante Byakuya **

**- ¿júnior? Jajaja no me hagas reír si debe tener como 30 años – dijo Rukia haciéndose la desentendida y mirando para otro lado.**

**- ¡ah! Si tu eres la hermana de Byakuya ¿no?- pregunto Yoruichi.**

**- si – miro para otro lado ofendida.**

**La mujer se acerco alado de Rukia y le dijo al oído – ¡No te preocupes!, siempre fue así de pesado, yo te voy a ayudar para sacártelo de encima- se alejo del oído de Rukia y le guiño el ojo.**

**- ¡Bueno ya es hora de irnos!, los voy a llamar por lista a medida que van dejando la valija, van subiendo al micro ¿si?- dijo Urahara**

**Al fin Comenzaron a subir las chicas al bendito micro, cuando le toco el turno a Rukia, dejo sus valijas y paso por alado de su hermano asesinándolo con la mirada este la miro con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, a lo que Rukia no se logro contener y le saco la lengua, Dejando a un sorprendido moreno de lo maleducada que era su hermana con él, la chica subió corriendo al micro y se sentó alado de su mejor amiga Momo, atrás de ellas se ubicaban Ranjiku y ¿Yachiru? **_**¿Pero que hace esa nena acá? Esta bien que es una niña prodigio y que se adelanto muchos años, pero que clase de padre permitiría que su hija chiquita se valla sin el a un lugar tan lejos ¡ahh...! ¡Ya me acorde! cierto que al padre lo único que le importa es pelear, y además no se puede negar a ningún capricho de su hijita, no hay nada que hacer, es de esperarse de Zaraki Kenpachi. Ellas cuatro serán mis compañeras de cuarto...- **_**pero los pensamientos de Rukia fueron interrumpidos por la coordinadora mientras el micro comenzaba a moverse y veía por la ventana como se alejaba del colegio.**

**- ya estamos todos, así que chicas empieza el viaje, ¡disfruten todo!- miró a Rukia y le sonrío- no te preocupes a tu hermano lo dejamos cuidando el piso de abajo del micro, acá arriba hasta que lleguemos al aeropuerto voy a estar yo. – le toco la cabeza a Rukia y la despeino.**

**-¡gracias! – dijo la morena sonriéndole.**

**- ¡bueno chicas! Ahora nos queda pasar a buscar a otro colegio y después si vamos directo al aeropuerto- dijo Yoruichi.**

**- ¿y hay chicos en ese colegio?- dijo Ranjiku mientras se imaginaba a los chicos. **

**- si, es mixto, pero ojo con lo que hacen jaja- largo una carcajada – ¡chicas…! una pregunta – **

**- ¿si? – respondieron todas las chicas**

**- ¡excepto por ella, ella y ella! – Yoruichi señalo a Rukia, a momo y a Yachiru - ¿Cuántos años tienen? Porque no parecen sinceramente de 18- dijo riéndose provocando que una Nanao furiosa se levantara de uno de los asientos del fondo acercándose furiosamente, tratando de no caerse por el movimiento del micro con su documento en la mano.**

**- ¡mira! ¿Queres ver si no tengo 18? – le puso el documento en la cara.**

**- ¡esta bien, esta bien! te creo… - dijo una Yoruichi algo asustada por la actitud violenta de Nanao. – **_**igual sigo pensando que están echas mierda todas, excepto ellas tres- **_**pensó Yoruichi mientras miraba a Rukia, a Momo y a Yachiru.**

**- además... ¡hablas como si fueras perfecta! – interrumpió Nanao los pensamientos de Yoruichi.**

**-¡Soy perfecta!- dijo Yoruichi mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Nanao – ¡mira estos muslos!- se toca una pierna – tonificados, además… me mantengo a base de…**

**-**_** a base de leche y comida para gatos seguro, porque eso es lo que eres - pensó Nanao **_

**- … de agua y comida súper sana – termino de decir Yoruichi, cuando de repente sintió que el micro paro – ¡bueno! chicas creo que llegamos al otro colegio, así que termina nuestra charla por el momento, eso si… quiero primero informarles que tengo 30 años- dijo mientras se alejaba – y segundo que Kisuke es mi novio… ¡ASI QUE NINGUNA SE ACERQUE!- giro la cabeza y lanzo una mirada asesina.**

**Estuvieron media hora esperando a que los coordinadores organizaran todo, de poco a poco comenzaron a subir los chicos que se sumarian a su viaje, los primeros en subir no llamaron mucho la atención, pero después subió uno que comenzó a mirar a las chicas babosamente llamado Asano, mientras un enano llamado Mizuiro lo empujaba para que se valla a su asiento, después subió una pelirroja que también babeaba por las hermosas chicas llamada Chizuru y esta era abofeteada por una morena llamada Tatsuki, después subió un moreno grandote el cual llamo la atención de varias de las presentes llamado Sado, después subió uno con pinta de emo llamado Ishida , después subieron unos que no llamaron tanto la atención, y por ultimo subió uno de los chicos mas llamativos, tenia el pelo naranja con su ceño sumamente fruncido llamado Ichigo, el cual fue victima de varios comentarios, Rukia lo miraba y le causaba mucha gracia la cara de perro que tenia el chico, pero este era seguido por una chica de pelo largo color naranja, que parecía muy alegre, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la atención que las chicas le estaban dando a Ichigo, las fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que estas dejaran de hacerlo, luego se sentaron alado del asiento de Rukia y Momo.**

**- ¡oye Rukia!, ¿vistes la cara de el novio de esa chica?- pregunto momo al oído de Rukia**

**- si, me causo mucha gracia la cara de perro del chico- dijo Rukia riéndose entre dientes – debe ser aburrido tener un novio tan amargado – dijo Rukia mirando hacia los chicos. **

**- Si… ¿será que le podremos hablar en algún momento?- pregunto Momo**

**-yo creo que si, tenemos todas estas dos semanas - dijo Rukia y echo un suspiro.**

**Luego de otra media hora de viaje de estar las chicas chusmeando y conociendo a los chicos del otro colegio, llegaron al aeropuerto donde arribaron el avión sin ningún problema, a todo el asunto se hicieron las 9:00 am.**

**Después de muchas horas de viaje en avión llegaron a la primera escala que hacían, ya eran las 3:00 am , para subir a otro avión y después si, ir directamente a su destino, Rukia estaba sumamente fastidiada de viajar tantas horas, además de que en todo el viaje estuvo evitando a su lindo hermanito.**

**- ¡oye momo! ¿Porque elegimos un lugar tan lejos de nuestro país para irnos de viaje?- dijo una Rukia con cara de pocos amigos mientras bostezaba.**

**- no sé… a una loca de nuestras compañeras se le ocurrió no se a quien, pero me gusto la idea de conocer otro país – dijo Momo mientras intentaba pensar a quien se le había ocurrido la idea.**

**- ¡Chicas!- apareció Ranjiku - ¿se puede saber que hacen acá? Ya hay que arribar, nos vamos… – agarro a las dos chicas del brazo.**

**- si, si no se apuran… las van a dejar jiji- reía Yachiru mientras salía de atrás de Ranjiku.**

**Momo se paro del asiento en el que estaban sentadas, seguida por una desganada Rukia. Mientras caminaban para arribar el avión, Ranjiku les contaba que había hablado con algunos de los chicos del otro colegio.**

**- conocí a la mayoría de los chicos, me cayeron bien, hay uno que es medio pesado llamado Asano… en ningún momento me miro a la cara ¬¬ no sé porque...- dijo mientras suspiraba – con el único que no hable, fue con aquel amargado… - señalo a Ichigo – además la novia cuando me quise acercar me miro mal… ¡como si se lo fuera a robar! ¡POR FAVOR! se lo regalo con moño y todo… - dijo una Ranjiku indignada. **

**- si… con esa cara, quien lo quiere jaja – dijo Rukia mientras abordaba al avión.**

**Las chicas abordaron el avión y se acomodaron en sus cómodos asientos, alado de Rukia y Momo, parecía al propósito que siempre se sentaran tan cerca, estaban ubicados inoue y Ichigo, las primera hora no paso nada interesante, la morena y su amiga comenzaron a aburrirse, por lo que Rukia se acordó de su petaquita de licor de Menta, busco en su bolso, miro para todos lados para ver si su hermano la estaba mirando, y la saco Mostrándosela a Momo, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza y señalo a su amiga rubia que estaba en el asiento de atrás, la cual fue invitada por Rukia a deleitarse con el licor, cosa que acepto y cambiaron de asiento con Momo ya que ella solamente quería dormir ya que tomar no le gustaba y era las 4:00 am.**

**Kia-chan y Ranjiku estaban bebiendo sin compasión el licor de menta, cada vez quedaba menos, sus compañeros de asiento Ichigo y Inoue las miraban sorprendidos de lo rápido que se estaba acabando la botella, luego de un rato ya no quedaba mas del delicioso licor, por lo que Ranjiku se durmió y a Rukia le dieron ganas de ir al baño, estaban todos dormidos, paso cuidadosamente por el asiento de su hermano y se asesoro que estuviera bien adormecido, estaba muy mareada, no estaba acostumbrada a tomar, y no quería que su Nii-sama la viera en ese estado, llego al baño como pudo, cuando estuvo allí se mojo un poco la cara, pero no la ayudo mucho. Cuanto termino todo lo que iba a ser en el baño, se dirigió otra vez a su asiento, cuando llego se dio cuenta que la chica de pelo naranja no estaba y del que el chico estaba durmiendo, intento pasar por delante de Ranjiku pero se tropezó con el pie de esta y se callo encima de Ichigo.**

**- ¡Auch! – emitió Rukia mientras estaba arriba del chico **

**- ¿eh? Ehh… ¿Qué carajo paso?- se despertaba el pelo naranja**

**- Dis…- intento decir**

**- ¡que mierda haces idiota! – dijo Ichigo mientras intentaba sacar a Rukia de encima.**

**- ¿idiota? Tu eres el idiota- dijo enojada – ¡discúlpame! – Miro a los ojos del chico – ya te lo intente decir, me tropéese nada mas – Rukia corrió la mirada, ya que el chico también se la había quedado mirando, y eso la ponía incomoda. **

**- podrías salir de arriba de Ichigo- apareció diciendo Inoue. **

**- ¡perdón! Yo no me quería caer arriba de tu novio – dijo una Rukia sumamente nerviosa mientras se levantaba. **

**- No es mi novia… – dijo un cortado Ichigo. **

**- Kurosaki- kun y yo solo somos amigos – dijo Inoue un poco triste. **

**- ah yo pensé… - dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba en su asiento **_**– para ser amigos ella es bastante celosa- **_**pensó Rukia. **

**- Rukia ¿no? La próxima vez evita tomar tanto si nunca lo hiciste – le dijo Ichigo **

**- Fresita ¿no? ... ¡no te metas! - dijo Rukia entre risas. **

**- no, ¡Es Ichigo! – dijo el chico indignado por como lo había llamado la ojos azules. **

**- ah yo pensé… - dijo Rukia haciéndose la desentendida. **

**- ¡Deja de pensar enana borracha, y duérmete! – dijo Ichigo burlándose de ella. **

**- ¿quien te dio tanta confianza?- le grito Rukia **

**- chicos… por favor no griten- decía inoue tratando de tranquilizarlos. **

**- idiota – dijo Rukia a Ichigo dándose vuelta y acomodándose lo mejor que podía para dormirse. **

**El chico quiso responderle pero inoue lo evito. A todo el asunto se habían echo las 6:00 am, nadie se había dado cuenta de los que iban de viaje de egresados de la pelea, ni siquiera Ranjiku que estaba alado, ni los coordinadores ni siquiera, que se la pasaron durmiendo todo el viaje. Las horas Pasaron y Rukia se despertó, y se encontró con que estaba Momo alado suyo, leyendo un libro. **

**- ¿donde estamos?- pregunto una dormida Rukia **

**- Ya casi son las 4: 00 pm, ya estamos llegando – dijo Momo mientras seguía atenta a su lectura. **

**- esta bien… - miro para el otro costado y musito – idiota – mirando al chico que estaba escuchando música, concentrado en la ventana del avión.**

**Luego de un rato… ya habían llegado a Bariloche y estaban en el micro que los transportaba hasta el hotel.**

**- ¡bueno estamos todos! – dijo Urahara aplaudiendo – Ahora vamos ir a ubicarnos en el hotel – sonrió. **

**-Hoy vamos a descansar del todo el viaje, así que no vamos a tener ninguna actividad – dijo Yoruichi – Acá empieza la verdadera diversión, así que disfruten ¿no Byakuya?- miro al moreno. **

**- Siii – dijo sin demostrar ninguna emoción, mientras miraba a su hermana que estaba mirándolo fijamente. **

**- ¡bueno llegamos! Este es hotel – dijo Urahara señalando un enorme edificio, a lo que todos se quedaron fascinados. **

_**Continuara…**_

Primer capitulo arreglado de esta fic, acomode algunas cosas que estaban mal, y corregí algunas faltas de ortografía, después el capitulo sigue siendo tal cual en la trama.

Esta fic la empecé con la intención de hacer una historia cómica de Universo alternativo de bleach, una historia de un viaje de egresados entre ellos es medio bizarro, pero si les gusta la fic ¡por favor! Dejen Rewies, y si también tienen algo que criticar no duden en hacerlo ^^.

**Próximo capitulo: El hotel**


	2. el hotel

**_hola! bueno aca estoy subiendo el segundo capitulo de esta fic! espero que les guste :)_**

**_gracias a los que me dejaron rewies , a hime no la voy a cambiar tanto lo prometo jejej es que me causaba gracia verla sentir celos y que sea un poco posesiva con ichigo, pero ya no lo va a ser jejeje , hay que lindo bariloche que buen viaje y que bien que la pase :) es lo mejor, ¬¬ tiene partes verdaderas esta fic, de cosas que sucedieron, y por eso es que mas me gusta escribirla! disfruten _**

**capitulo 2: El hotel**

* * *

**Después de tantas horas de viaje, de estar artos de estar sentados al fin estaban en el reconfortante hotel, poco a poco los chicos fueron bajando del micro a medida que tomaban una maleta cualquiera para hacer más rápido el trabajo y se dirigían al lobby del hotel para acomodarlas, y después buscar la que le correspondía a cada uno. **

**- ¡OH por dios! … ¡esa maleta esta caminando sola! – dijo Matsumoto sorprendida mientras tapaba su boca con la mano. **

**- pero si es…- dijo una divertida yachiru. **

**- La pueden cortar pedazos de idiotas – dijo Rukia irritada, mientras echaba una mirada fulminante a sus compañeras que se descostillaban de la risa. **

**- ya chicas… déjenla jajajajaja- comenzó a reírse - per jaja don – intentaba decir momo. **

**- Momo no lo esperaba de ti – dijo Rukia ofendida mientras dejaba la maleta que traía con ella junto al montón con las demás. **

**- ¡chicas!- interrumpió Nanao. **

**- ¡nanao! – dijeron las cuatro chicas a la vez. **

**- dejen de gastar mi nombre y busquen sus cosas así de una vez nos acomodamos en nuestras habitaciones – le dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. **

**- ¡PRESTEN ATENCION!- dijo Urahara tratando de llamar la atención de los chicos, los cuales todos se voltearon a escucharlo.**

**- bueno ahora te toca hablar a vos- dijo Yoruichi mirando divertida a Byakuya.**

**- ¿A mi?- pregunto sorprendido el aludido. **

**- si Kuchiki- san, tienes que decirle lo que te dijimos, vamos…- dijo Urahara alentando a Byakuya. **

**- esta bien – suspiro – Mocosos… a ver si me… ¡auch! – intento hablar Byakuya pero recibió un codazo de Yoruichi. **

**- Byakuya, trátalos bien son chicos…- dijo Yoruichi regañándolo. **

**- maldita- le echo una mirada fulminante, mientras se tocaba donde había recibido el codazo, se echo un suspiro- chicos… quiero que agarren sus respectivas maletas ordenadamente, y se anoten en recepción para proceder a ocupar sus respectivas habitaciones… - intento decir Byakuya amablemente. **

**- ¡apúrate, quiero ir a dormir!– le interrumpió Yoruichi divertida, a lo que Byakuya la miro mal y siguió hablando. **

**- como decía… saben que las habitaciones son de cuatro personas, antes que nada quiero que cualquier irregularidad que encuentren lo anoten en él papel que les esta entregando Kisuke y después no los den, otra cosa es que hoy solamente vamos a comer y a descansar, mañana empezaremos con todas las actividades- dijo Byakuya finalizando. **

**- Byakuya y yo estaremos en la habitación 302, y Yoruichi en la 303 ¿entendido?- dijo Urahara, a lo que asintieron los chicos y comenzaron a buscar cada uno sus maletas.**

**- mmm que lastima voy a estar sola, pero cuando pueda voy a pasar a visitarte – dijo Yoruichi a Urahara en el oído, mientras éste comenzaba a sonrojarse.**

**Rukia había encontrado una de sus maletas, pero la otra no la encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que la vio, estaba debajo de una maleta enorme, a lo que la chica se acerco y saco de forma muy brusca la maleta que le estorbaba. **

**- ¿Qué haces? – dijo una voz detrás de la morena. **

**- esa voz horrible la conozco de algún lado – musito Rukia. **

**- enana maldita ¿Por qué carajo no eres menos bruta con mi maleta?- dijo Ichigo enfadado. **

**- Porque me estorbaba- dijo Rukia mientras se daba vuelta y le sacaba la lengua. **

**- ¡maldita idiota!- le grito Ichigo. **

**- ¿que haces mocoso?- una voz provino de atrás del chico.**

**- Na… Nada- Ichigo tartamudeaba mientras comenzaba a sudar. **

**- ¡nii-sama!- dijo Rukia sorprendida. **

**- pequeñajo tenle mas respeto- dijo Byakuya mientras tomaba por el hombro a Ichigo y lo giraba hacia él hasta quedar su cara frente a frente. **

**- ehh... Yooo… noo – sudaba mas Ichigo. **

**- nii-sama, déjalo fue una confusión nada mas- dijo Rukia en tono frío.**

**- esta bien… - le soltó el hombro y lo miro de reojos mientras se iba. **

**- ¿El coordinador es tu hermano?- pregunto nervioso Ichigo todavía. **

**- si por mala suerte – dijo mientras suspiraba – perdón… – dijo mientras se acomodaba las dos maletas y las llevaba como podía hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas.**

**- esta bien…- musito el pelo naranja mientras se rascaba la cabeza y tomaba su maleta. **

**Al fin estaban acomodadas en su habitación momo se estaba duchando, yachiru estaba durmiendo, y Matsumoto estaba revisando la habitación haber si había algo que poner en el papel que le habían dado. **

**- uhhh parece que los que estuvieron acá antes tuvieron fiestas locas- detrás de las frazadas que estaban en el armario había encontrado botellas de cerveza y Dr. Lemon - ¿estarán buenas estas bebidas? Quiero probarlas – decía Ranjiku.**

**- Anda a saber… vos no haces otra cosa que beber sake- le respondió Rukia echada en la cama.**

**- El otro día probé el licor de menta que tu me distes – dijo mientras sacaba las botellas del armario.**

**- ¿ya esta la lista? – pregunto Rukia con desgana.**

**- si. Manija de la puerta rota, velador roto también, cajas de profilácticos en los cajones, y por ultimo botellas en el armario- dijo repasando la lista- listo- sonrío la chica rubia.**

**- Ve a dársela al coordinador de junior no tengo Nada ´´- dijo Rukia**

**- Lo vi como se puso con el naranjito- dijo Ranjiku entre risas.**

**- Es un fastidio, no quiero que este atrás mío, su presencia me arruino el viaje – dijo triste Rukia. **

**- no te preocupes Kia-chan, Yoruichi dijo que te iba a ayudar a sacártelo de encima- le dijo mientras salía por la puerta para llevarle el papel a Byakuya.**

**-¡**_**Pobre Ichigo! … aunque pensándolo bien se lo merecía por llamarme enana maldita- **_** pensaba Rukia mientras se ponía los auriculares de su ipod. No pasaron ni tres minutos y la chica comenzó a ser vencida por el sueño, cuando una vez por todas se había dormido, fue despierta por el portazo que pego Matsumoto al entrar.**

**- Me crucé a Nanao en el pasillo, está en la habitación de alado- se reía la chica rubia.**

**- ¿y que es tan chistoso para que te rías? – pregunto Rukia, frotándose los ojos debido al sueño que tenia. **

**- Es que… le toco compartir la habitación con la rarita de Soi Fong y la callada de Nemu, pobre Ise … se va a aburrir mucho con esas compañeras de cuarto, pero ninguna de las tres era aceptada en ningún grupo, y se tuvieron que juntar las tres restantes – dijo Ranjiku mientras imaginaba lo genial que seria pasar con ellas en la habitación y mientras sacudía la cabeza y recordaba el carácter de cada una de esas chicas, y agradecía estar con Rukia, Momo y Yachiru. **

**- ¿Quién dio ese portazo?- pregunto Momo saliendo del baño. **

**- Fue Ranjiku la bruta- dijo señalándola - ¿ya terminantes no? Me voy a bañar – Dijo Rukia mientras agarraba una toalla y se dirigía al baño.**

**- ¡bah! Me aburro… mmm ¡ya se! – Miro al teléfono que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y sonrío maliciosamente – Voy a llamar y hacer bromas a las demás habitaciones- dijo Ranjiku mientras agarraba el teléfono. **

**- ¿y a quien vas a llamar? – pregunto Momo mientras la miraba divertida a su amiga. **

**- ¡ahhh ya see! … - dijo Ranjiku mientras cerraba el puño en señal de victoria. **

**- ¿a quien?- pregunto Momo. **

**- A ishida Uryuu , es uno de los chicos que viaja con nosotras y le hable durante el viaje, y como que es muy aburrido … así que lo voy a divertir un rato- dijo Ranjiku mientras levantaba el tubo del teléfono. **

**- ¿y sabes la habitación?- le pregunto la castaña riéndose.**

**- no, pero… voy a llamar a las habitaciones hasta encontrarlo- comenzó a marcar cualquier habitación 209. **

- hola – dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿ishida?- pregunto la interesada.

- no preciosa, soy Asano ¿quieres hablar con migo?

A Ranjiku se le cruzo una idea – Oh… siiii – mintió

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto Asano.

- si, ¿Qué te parece si esta noche hablamos? … te espero en mi habitación es la 409, soy Nanao - dijo poniendo voz sexi.

- bien, cuando se duerman todos iré- dijo Asano feliz de la vida.

- te espero, chaucito- dijo Ranjiku.

**- la 209 no es voy a probar la 210- dijo Ranjiku a Momo. **

**- Te desubicaste, Nanao te va a matar – dijo la chica preocupada. **

**- no te preocupes, cuando ese idiota se acerque a esa habitación, lo van a matar entre Nanao, Soi Fong y Nemu – dijo Ranjiku mientras pensaba –**_** eso te pasa por baboso idiota es la venganza por mirarme las gemelas jajajaj. **_

**- ¡escucha! – dijo Momo sorprendida mientras terminaba de cambiarse.**

**-¿Qué?- dijo una desinteresada Ranjiku mientras marcaba otra habitación. **

**- Lo mal que canta Rukia- dijo momo mientras se reía de cómo cantaba la morena bajo la ducha. **

- BABY IT'S YOU, sono itami mo

Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo

YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te

Karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU- cantaba Rukia muy desafinada en la ducha..

**- Yachiru no se despertó mas… ¿ya va a ser la hora de la comida no? – pregunto momo. **

**- ¡maldición! … no era ésta tampoco, era una chica llamada Tatsuki, le corte no me interesan las chicas- decía Ranjiku decepcionada por no encontrar a Ishida.**

**-¡Vamos lechonas! Hay que bajar a cenar- decía Urahara mientras golpeaba la puerta fuerte. **

**Ranjiku se dirigió a la puerta furiosa y la abrió - ¿a quien carajo le dices lechona? – **

**Lo miro de arriba abajo.**

**- No, por supuesto que eres una chica divina, mira que cuerpazo nomás… lechonas les digo cariñosamente – dijo Urahara mientras recibía un golpe en la cabeza.**

**- Te escuche lo de cuerpazo, ¡ojo! – apareció Yoruichi atrás de él. **

**- ¡perdón!, ¡perdón! - llorisqueaba el mientras la seguía. **

**- ¡Bajen ya! – dijo Yoruichi mientras se alejaba. **

**Las chicas despertaron a Yachiru para cenar, y dejaron a Rukia que se terminara de bañar tranquila, cuando salio del baño, se encontró con que no había nadie, así que se imagino que habrían bajado a cenar, se cambio rápido y bajo por el ascensor del hotel y se dirigió al comedor, cuando entro se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas, pero fue interceptada por Byakuya. **

**- Rukia... Comerás conmigo- le ordeno el moreno **

**- ¡no! Nii-sama- dijo Rukia gritándole. **

**- Si – dijo él.**

**- Byakuya déjala comer con las amigas, no le arruines el viaje – se metió Yoruichi en la discusión a lo que él aludido la miro mal. **

**- ¡ENTONCES NO VOY A COMER!- Rukia salio corriendo mientras lloraba y maldecía a su hermano **_**- ¿Por qué me hace esto? Yo que le hice…- **_

_**-**_** Rukia…- salio a Buscarla Byakuya.**

**Rukia intento regresar a su habitación y encerrarse, pero cuando llego a la puerta se dio cuenta que se había olvidado las llaves dentro **

_**- ¡que idiota que soy!- **_**pensó. **

**Recorrió los pasillos del hotel, tratando de encontrar algún lugar donde estar tranquila sin que la encontrara Byakuya, pero para su mala suerte, este estaba cerca, se podían escuchar los pasos que se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella, pero para su suerte encontró una puerta que decía cuarto de servicio, giro la perilla para comprobar si estaba abierta, y así era, sin dudarlo se escondió dentro de ella, era muy chico su escondite se percato, cuando en la oscuridad pudo escuchar… **

**-¡auch! ¿Quién mierda eres? – pregunto una voz. **

**Rukia abrió los ojos enormemente – Rukia… discúlpeme ehh yo ya… ya salgo…- decía nerviosa mientras pensaba **_**- ¿Dónde mierda me metí… quien es esa voz? **_

**- Eres tu maldita enana ¿que haces escondiéndote acá? – pregunto un curioso Ichigo mientras prendía la luz del cuarto.**

**- lo mismo me pregunto yo…- dijo Rukia. **

**- Me estoy escondiendo de Inoue- suspiro Ichigo. **

**- Ya veo… yo me estoy escondiendo de mi hermano – dijo Rukia molesta.**

**- ¡y como para no esconderse…! – dijo Ichigo recordando a Byakuya. **

**-¿porque te escondes de tu novia? – pregunto Rukia. **

**- Inoue no es mi novia, es mi amiga nada mas, pero desde que vinimos a este viaje se comporta raro, ella no es así… no se que le pasa, me molesta que este todo el día encima mío ahora.- dijo un resignado Ichigo. **

**- yo creo que esta enamorada de vos fresita –Kun – dijo Rukia riéndose. **

**-¡cállate idiota!- dijo Ichigo haciéndose el desentendido. **

**- idiota sera… tu perro – dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba a Ichigo pero para su mala suerte se tropezó con un balde y callo encima del chico, haciendo que este diera su espalda con el interruptor y se apagara las luz nuevamente, provocando un ruido tremendo, quedando ella encima de él, no pudiendo verse mutuamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas ante tal situación, y para finalizar la situación la puerta se abrió iluminando a Ichigo y a Rukia dejando ver que el chico tenia la mano sobre una de las piernas de la chica, mientras la falda que ella llevaba puesta estaba algo levantada, a lo que Byakuya abrió bien los ojos tratando de asimilar la situación, para no matarlos a los dos.**

**Continuara …**

* * *

bueno espero que le haya gustado!! porfis dejen rewies! criticando, animando o con lo que quieran , si quieren cuentemen que tal les parecio barilo a los que fueron jejej :D

proximo capitulo 03 : la fiesta de Bienvenida

saludos!


	3. fiesta de bienvenida

**hola!! **

**bueno tercer capitulo! opinen que les parece y que tengo que mejorar!**

**espero que les guste me costo mucho escribirlo! andube con muy poco tiempo ultimamente para sentarme en la compu, pero voy a tratar ahora estas semanas actualizar mas seguido.**

** capitulo 3:fiesta de bienvenida  **

* * *

**Ichigo al ver a Byakuya parado en la puerta, sintió como su corazón quería escapar por su boca, mientras comenzaba a sudar cada vez mas, observo a la morena que estaba sobre él, en el rostro de ella no se reflejaba ninguna emoción, solamente miraba a su hermano sin emitir ninguna palabra. **

**- ¡n-o-no es lo-lo que… parece- dijo Ichigo nervioso mientras retiraba la mano de la pierna de la chica. **

**- ¿ah no? ¿Entonces que significa esto? – pregunto fríamente Byakuya. **

**- no, lo que pasa es que… es que… los dos nos escondimos en este cuarto de casualidad- dijo Ichigo excusándose. **

**- claro… y también fue casualidad que mi hermana terminara encima de ti y tú con la mano sobre su pierna ¿no? – dijo irónicamente. **

**- fue… fue… - intentaba decir Ichigo pero las palabras no salían debido a la penetrante mirada del moreno – ¡POR DIOS ENANA DECI ALGO!- grito Ichigo. **

**- Nii-sama- suspiro - ¡YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO, CON QUIEN QUIERO!- grito Rukia mientras se levantaba de encima de Ichigo. **

**-¿Cómo?- preguntaron sorprendidos al unísono Ichigo y Byakuya. **

**- perdóname… – musito Rukia mirando a Ichigo mientras se acomodaba la falda – permiso – empujo a Byakuya de la puerta para pasar, dejando al pobre de Ichigo solo con el moreno. **

**- ¡Rukia! – La llamo Byakuya – Esta vez… te salvaste mocoso porque tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermana pero… mejor cuídate voy a estar vigilándote.- dijo mientras se alejaba siguiendo a Rukia. **

**- ¿esto es una amenaza? - pregunto un indignado Ichigo mientras se levantaba del piso. **

**- Tómatelo como apetezcas…- dijo Byakuya desapareciendo del pasillo. **

**- **_**¡maldición! Esa enana… me ah metido en problemas con ese idiota estirado, después hablare con ella – **_**pensó Ichigo mientras salía del cuarto de servicio y se dirigía hacia su habitación.**

**Cuando llego a la habitación 209 y abrió la puerta se extraño de no ver a nadie, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba, aprovecho la ausencia de estos y se dio una ducha, necesitaba relajarse realmente después de semejante situación, luego del baño se acostó a mirar tele mientras llevaba solamente puestos unos boxers blancos, pero al no entender nada de lo que decían en la tele ya que estaba en español la apago y se puso a escuchar música en su ipod, a medida que pasaban las pistas de canciones, sus ojos se iban cerrando mas hasta quedarse dormido completamente. **

**En la habitación 408 se encontraba Rukia tirada en la cama, completamente tapada hasta la cabeza, sin querer hablar con nadie, estaba muy molesta. **

**- ¡Kia-Chan si no te destapas a la cuenta de tres lo vamos a hacer nosotras! – decía Yachiru inflando los cachetes y lanzando un fuerte suspiro advirtiéndole sin recibir respuesta de la morena. **

**- ¿ah si? La señorita no nos contesta… – sonrío maliciosamente – ¡vamos Yachiru a la cuenta de tres la destapamos! – dijo Rangiku guiñándole el ojo a la nena de pelo rosa. **

**- ¡Chicas! Podrían ser mas maduras y dejar a Rukia en paz – dijo Momo. **

**- uhhh… hablo la madura del grupo – se mordió el labio inferior – ¿te crees mejor que yo porque estas saliendo con un hombre mayor?, encima estoy segura de que ese tal Sousuke (Söusuke) te usa…- dijo Rangiku mientras le sacaba la lengua a Momo. **

**- El me quiere – se excuso momo – estoy segura – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza. **

**- ¡siii! Seguro… – dijo irónicamente Rangiku – aprovecha este viaje y búscate uno de tu edad, ¡aséenos el favor! - dijo mientras proseguía a hacer lo suyo. **

**-¡eres malita Rangiku-san! – dijo Yachiru mientras miraba como a momo se le comenzaban a llenar los ojitos de lagrimas y salía enojada de la habitación. **

**- fue una broma nada mas… después me disculpo… ¡ahora sigamos con lo nuestro! A la cuenta de tres…- dijo agarrando la sabana. **

**- ¡1… 2 y…………. 3! – contó Yachiru mientras ayudaba a la rubia con la sabana. **

**Rukia quedo totalmente destapada, tenia puesto un pijama de conejitos - ¡OH que sexy!- comento Rangiku riéndose a carcajadas, cosa que la nena de pelo rosado no hizo al ver que Rukia se estaba comiendo las galletitas chocolinas que eran de ella, a lo que la morena intento esconder el paquete debajo de la almohada –**_** uhh me descubrieron estoy muerta…-**_** pensó Rukia mientras Yachiru se le tiraba con la almohada encima tratando de asfixiarla. **

**- Kia-Chan así que por eso no querías salir…, no era que te sentías mal… - echo un suspiro mientras miraba que Yachiru la estaba asfixiando a Rukia – ¡un momento…! ¡Yachiru la vas a matar!- la saco de encima de la morena. **

**- ¡no! Déjame, se comió las chocolinas que compre en el aeropuerto cuando bajamos acá en Bariloche, ¡no es justo! Eran mías… – decía Yachiru enojada entre lloriqueos. **

**- ¡no hagas problema! Rukia estuvo llorando mira sus ojitos están hinchados – decía Rangiku mientras se acercaba mas a Rukia que se estaba recuperando del atentado que había sufrido – además… ¡mira! Todavía quedan muchas – saco de debajo de la almohada el paquete de galletitas. **

**- ¡esta vez te perdono Kia- Chan! Pero… me debes un paquete – decía Yachiru mientras hacia un puchero. **

**- ¡gracias Yachiru! – decía Rukia sonriéndole.**

**Rukia se sentó en la cama mientras contaba a las chicas lo que había sucedido después de que salio corriendo del comedor, y en el problema que había metido a Ichigo dándole a entender a Byakuya que ella había estado con el chico de pelo naranja, cuando tocaron la puerta, a lo que Yachiru fue a ver quien era, abrió la puerta y observo quien era y intento cerrarla rápidamente pero se lo impidieron. **

**- ¡Kia-Chan es Byakushi!– dijo Yachiru mientras miraba al moreno y se reía.**

**- ¿de que te ríes niña?- pregunto Byakuya molesto de cómo lo estaba mirando Yachiru. **

**- de tu cara, parece que hubieras estado comiendo muchos limones – le respondió. **

**A lo que Byakuya abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada ante tal insolencia por parte de la pequeña, pero se contuvo y siguió con lo suyo – Rukia… necesito hablar con vos – le dijo sin bacilar mas. **

**Rukia no quería hablar, pero como caído del cielo, un ruido proveniente del pasillo la salvo. **

**-¿que sucedió?- salio Rangiku a ver lo que había pasado. **

**En el pasillo se podía apreciar a un chico estampado contra la pared, siendo atacado por una Nanao furiosa, al pobre chico ya le estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz de los golpes que había recibido al principio por parte de las tres ocupantes de la habitación 409 y a lo ultimo de los que Nanao le había dado, a lo que Byakuya tuvo que intervenir y llevarlo a la enfermería del hotel, donde estaba Retsu Unohana que lo atendería, el chico llorisqueaba mientras decía que ella lo había llamado, cuando paso por alado de Rangiku, este levanto la vista y ella lo saludo con una sonrisa y haciendo un ligero movimiento de los dedos en señal de saludo, al cual este agacho la cabeza al darse cuenta que le habían echo una joda. Nanao se dio cuenta de lo que había echo la chica de pelo rubio por lo que le lanzo una mirada fulminante, a lo que Rangiku se hizo la tonta mientras decía que era mejor irse a dormir temprano ya que mañana tendrían una excursión bien temprano y la fiesta de bienvenida, así que entro nuevamente a su habitación. **

**Ichigo sintió que llamaban la puerta, se despertó y se dio cuenta que todavía seguía solo, así que se levanto a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se encontró con el moreno que traía a Asano, a lo que Ichigo se quedo petrificado al recordar la pesadilla que había tenido antes de despertarse. **

Se encontraba en el cerro catedral, subiendo por telesilla, estaba llegando a donde tenia que dejar la telesilla para que esta volviera a bajar y así después subir a la otra que lo llevaría a la pista de ski, esperando en el parador se encontraba Byakuya dando la señal a los chicos para que bajaran de la telesilla sin que hubiera un accidente, cuando le toco dar la señal a Ichigo este la dio antes de tiempo, haciendo que Ichigo se bajara antes y cayera en caída libre mientras este lo miraba y lo saluda con una sonrisa enorme, mientras abrazaba a Rukia.

**- Hoy todo el mundo me mira con esa cara de idiota…- comento Byakuya haciendo que Ichigo vuelva a la realidad – A tu amigo le dieron unos cuantos golpes, cualquier cosa saben donde estamos, nos avisan a Urahara, a Yoruichi o a mi – dijo Byakuya mirando de reojo a Ichigo mientras dejaba a Asano y se iba.**

**Todos en el hotel dormían placidamente cuando el sol comenzó a colarse dentro de las habitaciones, y numerosos estruendos se comenzaron a escuchar por todo el hotel acompañado al grito de ¡ARRIBA MIS LECHONAS! Rukia observo su celular que estaba debajo de la almohada y este indicaba que eran las 8:00 PM, a lo que volvió a cerrar sus ojos para seguir durmiendo un poco mas, pero el hombre rubio golpeo su puerta diciendo ¡VAMOS CHICAS BAJEN QUE YA ESTAN TODOS Y EN DIEZ MINUTOS SALE EL MICRO! A lo que las chicas se levantaron de un sopetón de la cama y se cambiaron rápido, peleándose por quien entraba al baño primero, al no tener tiempo de maquillarse las cuatro optaron por ponerse gafas de sol, y así bajaron a la sala del hotel, donde todavía no había nadie, a lo que maldijeron al maldito de Urahara, y los chicos que comenzaban a llegar también lo hacían ya que todos habían sido engañados no solamente por Urahara, sino por Yoruichi y Byakuya también.**

**- ¡bueno chicos! Hoy tendremos la primera excursión a cerro campanario - dijo Urahara una vez que todos los chicos estaban presentes**

**- Tienen treinta minutos hasta que llegue el micro para desayunar para los que todavía no lo hicieron, volveremos para almorzar y por la tarde saldremos a recorrer la ciudad, tendremos la fiesta de bienvenida y por la noche tendrán el primer boliche- dijo Yoruichi a lo que todos los chicos fueron al comedor ya que muy pocos eran los que se habían levantado mas temprano y habían desayunado. **

**Rukia permaneció recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala del hotel, sin dar indicios de querer moverse de allí, a lo que Momo y Rangiku intentaron que las acompañe al comedor con ellas, pero las chicas se fueron solas al ver que no tuvieron éxito, la morena cerro los ojos para dormir un ratito mas antes que llegara el micro, pero no pudo ya que una mano se apoyo sobre su cabeza y la despeino. **

**- chicas… no sean pesa… – Rukia abrió los ojos – ah eras vos….- dijo en tono seco mientras veía a Ichigo atrás de ella. **

**- no crees… que merezco un mejor recibimiento después de lo de ayer- dijo Ichigo irónicamente**

**-lo sien…- intento decir la chica.**

**-después tenemos que hablar de eso – dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo mientras volvía a despeinar a Rukia. **

**- maldito…- Rukia se levanto del sillón pero cuando se dio vuelta Ichigo se había ido muy rápido, dejando a la morena con la palabra en la boca.**

**Cuando llegaron por fin a lo que seria su primera excursión, Yoruichi dio indicaciones a los chicos con respecto a la actividad que iban a realizar y a como debían comportarse, a lo que estos no le prestaron mucha atención, Rukia estaba entretenida hablando con su compañeras de habitación, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba de detrás de unos pinos, a lo que se acerco curiosa, cuando llego al pino una mano la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia atrás de éste. **

**- auch… OH… fresita-Kun si que eres bien depravado, traerme atrás de unos pinos - dijo Rukia mientras ponía carita de nena inocente. **

**-¡no te hagas la inocente con migo! Bien que ayer me metiste en un lío con tu hermano- dijo Ichigo en tono molesto. **

**- ahh! Ahora entiendo porque el escondite detrás de los pinos – dijo Rukia en tono de burla. **

**- quiero que le digas a tu hermano que entre nosotros no paso nada… - suspiro. **

**- y… si no quiero… ¿QUE?- Rukia miro de reojos y sonrío. **

**- ¿COMO? Tu hermano quiere atentar contra mi vida… tienes que decirle – dijo Ichigo preocupado mientras se acordaba de la amenaza y del sueño que había tenido. **

**- No quiero- dijo divertida a ver la cara de desesperado que ponía Ichigo – necesito divertirme un rato mas con mi hermano- dijo mientras jugaba con su mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro. **

**- ¿y yo que tengo que ver en tu diversión?- se cruzo de brazos. **

**- por favor, ya se que no te conozco nada… pero necesito que me ayudes- dijo Rukia poniendo una mirada a la que el chico no pudo resistirse a esos ojos color azul. **

**- ¿y que gano yo ayudándote enana? Ah ya see… ¿Qué tu hermano me tire de una aerosilla- dijo Ichigo. **

**- No exageres nii-sama no es asi… - dijo una dudosa Rukia- Además ganas diversión y el recuerdo de haberme conocido en tu viaje – dijo Rukia **

**- esta bien- suspiro – no se porque lo hago pero te voy a ayudar – a lo que Rukia de la emoción le dio un abrazo, a lo que se sonrojaron. **

**-¡OPA! Veo que los chicos no pierden tiempo ¡muy linda parejita!- dijo una voz **

**-Urahara- dijeron al unísono los chicos mientras se soltaban.**

**- Pero… llevo un rato buscándolos hay que subir a las aerosillas y faltan ustedes nada mas, vamos… - dijo Urahara suspirando **

**- ¿tanto tiempo llevamos ausentes que tuvieron que buscarnos?- pregunto la morena sorprendida. **

**- Si, lo suficiente para hacer sus cositas…- dijo Urahara mientras sonreía pícaramente. **

**- ¡viejo depravado! – le grito Ichigo enojado. **

**- ¡VIEJO NO…!- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar – Kuchiki-san tuvieron suerte de que no los encontrara Byakuya, sino pobre de ese chico- rió Urahara mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban las aerosillas. **

**Una vez que llegaron se dieron cuenta que ya no había casi nadie, solamente estaba parada una mujer de cabellos lilas, bastante molesta por el tiempo que llevaba esperándolos, como solamente eran ellos cuatro y las aerosillas eran para dos ocupantes nada mas, a Ichigo y Rukia les toco sentarse juntos, en el trayecto estuvieron ideando lo que seria los siguientes días el plan para fastidiar a Byakuya. **

**- entonces comienza hoy en la fiesta de bienvenida nuestro plan – sonrío Rukia. **

**- así es… – dijo un no muy emocionado Ichigo. **

**- tomémonos una foto para recordar esto – Rukia saco su cámara y se tomo una foto con el. **

**El resto del la excursión transcurrió sin nada interesante, aunque cuando llegaron en las aerosillas Rukia y Ichigo fueron victimas de varias miradas, en la cuales por suerte no se encontraba Byakuya ya que éste se había ido al baño, a las cuales no le dieron mucha importancia, ya que le servían para lo que tenían pensado hacer, luego de eso almorzaron en la confitería que estaba en la cima del cerro, apreciaron el hermoso paisaje que les brindaba un hermoso lago con montañas enormes de fondo, y regresaron al hotel para descansar dos horas, y volver a salir, esta vez para recorrer un poco la ciudad y tener la fiesta de bienvenida. **

**- ¿crees que estoy bien? – dijo una preocupada Rukia. **

**- seee – dijo girando lo ojos y suspirando – además… ¿Por qué tanta producción? La fiesta de bienvenida no es gran cosa, lo mejor va a ser hoy a la noche- dijo Rangiku emocionada. **

**- OH… ¿es por Ichigo-kun? – pregunto una interesada Momo. **

**- eh… nooo… - dijo Rukia mirando hacia otro lado **

**- ¡vamos, vamos! Kia – Chan… hoy te vimos con ichi, además… ustedes se fueron solos – dijo Yachiru. **

**- no es lo que ustedes piensan… Ichigo me va a ayudar a darle una lección a Nii-sama- dijo Rukia. **

**- para mi que en realidad te gusta ese chico desde que lo viste, y estas usando de excusa esto de que te ayude- dijo la chica rubia mientras miraba a la morena desafiante. **

**- ¡Oh! Miren una banda…- comento Rukia desviando el tema, quedando las cuatro chicas en total silencio hasta que la canción que estaban escuchando se terminara. **

**- bueno como se habrán dado cuenta a la entrada a cada chico y chica se le entrego una entrada, para ellas una de color rosa y para ellos una de color azul, ahora pasaremos a explicar que vamos a hacer con las entradas, aquel chico y chica que salgan sorteados se ganaran una orden de compras en la fabrica de chocolates d con la cual pueden adquirir cualquier producto, licor, chocolates, dulces mas 1000, eso si… para ganárselo primero los chicos tendrán cumplir una apuesta que impondrá el publico presente- dijo el locutor del boliche donde estaban. **

**- ¡OH! Que aburrido… no entiendo nada… que sentido tiene traernos acá, son todos argentinos y no entiendo español- dijo una Rangiku frustrada. **

**- dice que con las entradas que les dieron van a sortear una orden de compras en licores, dulces y chocolates, pero que para ganársela los que salgan sorteados, que van a ser un chico y una chica, tienen que cumplir una apuesta que impondrá el publico – explico yoruichi a todas las chicas y chicos. **

**- ¿como sabes eso? – pregunto Taktsuki que estaba cerca. **

**- porque sé español, de no ser así… no hubiera venido nunca a este viaje – dijo yoruichi mientras esperaba a que el locutor anunciara los números. **

**- bueno… ¡el primer afortunado es el que su entrada finaliza con el numero 015! y la segunda afortunada ¡es la chica que tiene el numero 150!- anuncio el animador buscando en el publico a los ganadores.**

**La morena miro su entrada y se quedo helada al ver que la afortunada había sido ella, en otro lado se podía ver a un chico de pelo naranja teniendo la misma reacción que ella.**

**- Kia-Chan que esperas, subí de una vez- comento Rangiku mientras levantaba la mano indicando al animador que ahí estaba la ganadora. **

**- espera Rangiku… yo no se hablar español…- declaro Rukia nerviosa. **

**- yo subiré con ustedes dos- interrumpió Yoruichi. **

**Rukia miro a Ichigo - ¿Qué opinas? ¿Subimos?- pregunto mientras temblaba de los nervios. **

**- esta bien – suspiro – además… puede que esto nos sirva – le guiño un ojo a Rukia. **

**Los chicos junto a Yoruichi subieron al escenario. **

**- ¡oh! Parece que nuestros afortunados son japoneses- dijo sorprendido el animador. **

**- Así es, y como yo se español voy a ser la traductora- dijo Yoruichi divertida mientras veía que los chicos no entendían nada de lo que hablaban. **

**- bueno… empecemos el juego- dijo el animador mientras miraba a los participantes - ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Comiencen a proponer prendas para esta parejita- dijo mirando al publico. **

**- ¡que se besen! – grito uno del publico, a lo que Yoruichi sonrío. **

**-¡que alguno de los dos haga streptes, para mi elección la morena mejor!- grito un chico. **

**-¿que dicen Yoruichi?- preguntaron las dos pobres victimas. **

**- Esperen que todavía no decidieron la prenda…- les sonrío la morocha. **

**Después de haber escuchado muchas ideas mas provenientes del publico una mas desubicadas que las otras el animador dijo – Bueno ya decidimos la pareja acá presente tendrá que hace un streptes para ganarse la orden de compras mas 1000- **

**Yoruichi no podía contenerse la risa, pero intento calmarse y le hablo a Rukia y Ichigo **

**- ya esta decidida su prenda, tendrán primero que besarse y después hacer un streptes- dijo Yoruichi muy divertida mintiendo un poco.**

**- ¿COMO? – gritaron los dos afectados. **

**- un beso… noo... no – intentaba decir Rukia mientras se sonrojaba. **

**- No, no lo haremos, y menos frente a tanta gente- dijo Ichigo **

_**Puede ser que esto sirva para fastidiar a Nii-sama **_**pensó Rukia- ¡espera! Ichigo… esto nos sirve, por favor… - lo miro con esos ojitos irresistibles. **

**- esta bien, pero me debes una muy grande después de esto- dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. **

**- ¿y? – pregunto un impaciente animador. **

**- ¡aceptaron!- dijo emocionada Yoruichi levantando el dedo en señal de OK. **

**- ¡buenísimo entonces vamos que cumplan la prenda! – dijo el animador mientras comenzaba a poner música para streptess. **

**Rukia y Ichigo se acercaron, el chico levanto el mentón de la morena suavemente pudiendo apreciar su rostro, ambos comenzaban a sentir mucho calor y sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de color rosado.**

**- ¡OH! parecen que lo van a hacer de a dos – comento el animador.**

**Ichigo comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Rukia, la distancia cada vez era menos…, mientras tanto sus compañeros de viaje miraban impacientes el momento, ya que no sabían bien cual era la apuesta debido a que no entendían el idioma, pero tenían cierta noción de lo que estaba por pasar entre los dos. **

**- ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Byakuya que había salido a comprar unas bebidas y acaba de volver. **

**- ¡no lo ves! Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-san se están por besar creo – comento Urahara divertido sin voltearse a ver bien que le preguntaba. **

**- ¿COMO?- dijo Byakuya mientras tiraba las bebidas que había comprado y se dirigía al escenario. **

**- No Byakuya ¡espera! … ¡no mates a Kurosaki! – dijo Urahara corriendo detrás de Byakuya. **

**- ¡Esto se va a poner bueno ¡– comento Rangiku. **

**- No lo creo…- dijo momo preocupada por su amiga. **

**Mientras en el escenario los chicos estaban a punto de consumar el acto, uno podía sentir la respiración acelerada del otro, hasta que por fin sus labios rozaron, y lo que comenzó a ser un simple roce, comenzó a tonarse en un beso apasionado y profundo, al principio fue con nerviosismo ya que era simplemente por el echo de fastidiar a Byakuya, pero luego comenzaron a relajarse y a disfrutarlo. **

**- No… no puede ser, Kurosaki-Kun- dijo una inoue triste observando el apasionado beso. **

**-¡basta! Me tenes podrida con decir Kurosaki-Kun… es hora que nosotras comencemos a actuar en esta historia, ya que el plan de hacerte la celosa no funciono- dijo Taktsuki molesta. **

**Ichigo y Rukia seguían besándose mientras Yoruichi los miraba sorprendida. **

**- bueno esto no era la prenda – el animador le dijo a yoruichi. **

**- Es un beso antes de hacer el streptes nada mas…- le dijo yoruichi mientras seguía mirando a los chicos. **

**- bueno no me importa tienen que cumplir así que interrúmpalos- dijo el animador. **

**- esta bien… – dijo desanimada - ¡chicos! ¡Oigan! ¡CHICOS!- les grito yoruichi. **

**- ¿Qué pasa? – volvieron a la realidad los chicos. **

**- la primera parte de la prenda ya esta, ahora falta la segunda el streptes – dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo. **

**- esta bien… lo voy a hacer yo – dijo Rukia. **

**- ¡valla como te resististe a sacarte la ropa!- se rió la mujer de pelo violeta. **

**- ¡cállate! Se lo debo a Ichigo… - suspiro – desde que me conoció lo estoy metiendo en líos, y el seguro que no se va a querer sacar nada, entonces con esto pago un poco mis deudas… - le explico Rukia a yoruichi. **

**- No, no voy a dejar que lo hagas… ¡lo Hare yo!- dijo Ichigo decidido. **

**- pero…- intento decir la morena. **

**- pero nada, lo hago yo y punto, no voy a dejar que te humilles delante de desconocidos – dijo Ichigo. **

**- Gra… gracias- le sonrío Rukia. **

**-¡muy bien! ahora pongan otra vez la música para el streptess que lo va a hacer el chico – le dijo yoruichi al animador. **

**La canción comenzó nuevamente y Ichigo empezó a bailar seductoramente, al principio con algunas dificultades debido a los nervios, pero luego de un rato logro soltarse mas, primero comenzó con la camisa que llevaba puesta, uno por uno fueron siendo desabotonados los botones, se la saco despacio, a lo que las chicas presentes gritaban desaforadas, debido al cuerpo bien formado del chico, causando cierta molestia en una morena que lo miraba desde una esquina del escenario, la tiro al suelo y comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón dejando entrever unos boxer negros que llevaba puestos, pero cuando estaba por sacarse el pantalón, Byakuya y Urahara hicieron acto de presencia en el escenario, parando el streptes que estaba teniendo mucho éxito. **

**- ¿que están haciendo? – Pregunto un molesto Byakuya - ¡VOLVAMOS AL HOTEL YA!- levanto la vos. **

**A los que Yoruichi, Rukia y Ichigo se quedaron sin moverse, tragando saliva sin decir ninguna palabra … todos bajaron del escenario rápidamente, sin poder ganar el premio, mientras el publico femenino repudiaba al moreno que había interrumpido semejante show.**

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

bueno no se que les habra parecido... pero plis opinen y cualquier cosa que vean mal digan si?

proximo capitulo: Nuevos chicos

saludos!

y gracias a los que leen y dejar rewies :) se les agradece, siempre los leo aunque no los conteste


	4. nuevos chicos

**bueno despues de mucho tiempo sin actualizar mi historia aca estoy retomandoo ^^ **

**espero que les guste mas que a mi este capitulo :) me quedo un poco corto el capitulo :S prometo que para la proxima lo hago mas largo **

**disfruten!!!!**

** Capitulo 04: nuevos chicos**

**Nuevos chicos **

**Cuando caminaban hacia la salida una multitud de chicas se acerco a un semidesnudo **

**Ichigo, las cuales se abalanzaron sobre él, manoseándolo, gritándole, pidiéndole autógrafos… , a lo que Rukia lo saco de entre las chicas, jalándolo bruscamente del brazo. **

**- ¡idiota! Háceme el favor de ponerte la remera y abrocharte el maldito pantalón – dijo Rukia enfadada. **

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Estas celosa de la atención que recibo por parte de las chicas?- **

**- ¡cállate! ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa yo? – dijo de espaldas al chico para ocultar su sonrojo, luego volteo para poder mirar a la cara del chico, tomo aire y saco su actriz interior – Si te lo digo es porque ahora vamos a salir afuera, y si te ven así caminando por la calle seguro que te meten preso- lo miro de arriba abajo. **

**- esta celosa… se te nota – le dijo molestando. **

_**-Tanto se me nota- pensó Rukia -**_** ¡pero por favor! Como si me gustaras… con ese color que te tiñes el pelo a la única que le puedes gustar es a esa tal inoue- señalo a la chica. **

**- primero no señales, y segundo el color de pelo que tengo es natural enana fea, quien gustaría de vos también con lo enana de jardín que pareces y ese estupido mechón sobre tu cara- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la morena. **

**- idiota - le grito y lo empujo la chica.**

**- zorra- le saco la lengua. **

**- cara de culo - **

**- marimacho - **

**- afeminado – le grito lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. **

**- ¿afeminado? ¿Yo? Maldita enana…. Afeminado es tu hermano… - dijo Ichigo indignado. **

**- ¿así que mi hermano es afeminado? – pregunto Rukia, pero cuando el chico estaba por responder una voz salio de atrás de ellos. **

**-caminen rápido- dijo Byakuya un poco molesto ante el comentario del chico. **

**- si – asintieron los dos chicos. **

_**- Creo que este es mi último día de vida – pensó Ichigo mientras tragaba saliva. **_

**Una vez que todos salieron del la fiesta de bienvenida, Yoruichi y Urahara contaron que todos los chicos estuvieran, mientras Byakuya no sacaba la mirada de su hermana que estaba hablando con el grupito de amigas. **

**- Byakuya tampoco es para tanto – decía Yoruichi mientras caminaba junto a él. **

**- tu tienes parte de culpa de lo que paso hoy – la miro de reojos el moreno. **

**- yo no tuve nada que ver, solamente nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco - **

**- y divertirse es que mi hermana se exhiba de tal forma con ese mocoso – dijo enojado el moreno. **

**- Byakuya… - intento decir Yoruichi. **

**- No seas amargado, y no le arruines el viaje a tu linda hermanita, que es una santa…, además ¿no hacen linda parejita? – interrumpió Urahara mientras recibía un empujón. **

**- no te metas tontito – le dijo Yoruichi por lo bajo echándolo –bueno como te decía… Byakuya ¡son chicos! ¿También pasantes por esa edad no? Y yo que me acuerde eras bastante débil antes las chicas- dijo mirando al moreno y sonriendo. **

**- no es lo mismo – respondió Byakuya.**

**-¿no es lo mismo? Son adolescentes, es su viaje de egresados, donde vienen a disfrutar, conocer gente, y si se gustan ¿Qué? No hay nada de malo en eso… - dijo Yoruichi cansada de la actitud del moreno. **

**- es que cuando…- intento decir Byakuya. **

**- Te dejaron- acoto Urahara. **

**- ¡Urahara! Eres un idiota – dijo Yoruichi molesta. **

**- si desde que Hisana me dejo por ese de pelo naranja yo… - los ojos de Byakuya comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. **

**- no te preocupes Byakuya- Yoruichi lo abrazo **_**-uhh ahora me lo voy a tener que aguantar yo – pensó.**_

**- ¡OH! Quien iba a pensar que Byakuya tenía un lado sensible – dijo entre risas Rangiku mientras se acercaba a Urahara.**

**- ¡llegamos! – grito interrumpiendo el momento emotivo un celoso Urahara. **

**Habían llegado a una gran tienda de disfraces, donde alquilarían uno para la noche porque en el boliche que iban a ir, esa noche era la fiesta de disfraces. **

**- ¿vistes la escenita de tu hermano recién?- pregunto Rangiku a Rukia. **

**- ¿Qué escenita? – pregunto extrañada Rukia. **

**- miren chicas le gusta este para alquilar – interrumpió Momo mostrándole un disfraz de gatita. **

**- ¡me encanta! Es sexy – dijo la chica Rubia mientras entraba rápidamente a uno de los probadores. **

**- ¡Rangiku! ¿Que me estabas diciendo? – pregunto Rukia. **

**- ¿eh? No se, no me acuerdo…mira Kia-Chan ¿te gusta? ¿me queda bien?- dijo saliendo del probador, mostrando una súper mini falda con un top sumamente escotado el cual resaltaba mas gracias a sus enormes pechos , llevaba puesta también unas muñequeras y un cuellito con un pequeño moño, y en la cabeza unas orejitas de gato.**

**- ¡te queda muy bien el traje de gato – dijo Yachiru entre risas.**

**- si, estate segura de que te queda bien… sino ellos no estarían así – dijo Rukia sorprendida, mirando al su alrededor y viendo como todos los chicos se habían volteado a mirar a la chica Rubia embobados. **

**- ¡que se va a hacer! Cuando una es linda…- dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello - ¡chicas alquilemos todas estos disfraces así estamos todas de gatitas! – dijo Rangiku. **

**- si – asintieron todas las chicas. **

**- pero no se si me va a… - intento decir Rukia. **

**- ¡si! Te va a quedar excelente, no te preocupes… Ichigo va a estar que se muere – dijo Rangiku. **

**- ¿Escuchaste inoue? Esta noche tienes que declararte a Ichigo, sino… - dijo Taktsuki a inoue en voz baja a lo que la chica asintió. **

**- digámosle a Yoruichi también – dijo momo, buscando a la mujer de cabello violeta. **

**- disfrazarme de gata por supuesto que lo hago – dijo Yoruichi acercándose a las chicas – por cierto… si ya eligieron vamos a que le dan a cada una su talle, los chicos ya eligieron… ¡así que apurémonos!- sonrío. **

**- ¿los chicos de que se van a disfrazar? - pregunto Momo curiosa. **

**- Me dijeron Urahara y Byakuya que es una sorpresa – dijo Yoruichi decepcionada al no saber que se iban a poner los chicos. – asi que nosotras tampoco le digamos nada- **

**Una vez que todas tenían sus talles buscaron a los chicos que las estaban esperando fuera del local y se dirigieron al hotel a descansar unas horas. **

**- hay estoy súper cansada – decía Rangiku en el ascensor. **

**- ¿Quién se va a bañar primero? – pregunto Momo. **

**- ¡yo!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Rukia Y Rangiku. **

**- no, YO me voy a bañar primero – dijo Rukia mirando mal a la chica rubia. **

**- perdón… pero YO me voy a bañar primero – dijo Rangiku señalándose a ella con el dedo. **

**- uy… ya empezamos con las peleas – dijo Yachiru suspirando. **

**- ¡chicas hay que bajar del ascensor! – dijo Momo suspirando **_**en el momento preciso – pensó. **_

**- Te juego una carrera hasta la puerta de la habitación – la miro desafiante – la primera que llega gana el primer turno para bañarse – dijo Rangiku. **

**- acepto – sonrío Rukia. **

**- ¡apostemos! Yo creo que gana Kia-Chan- se sonrío y miro de arriba abajo a la chica rubia – Ran-Chan tiene peso extra, y con lo vaga que es para hacer deporte no puede correr ni un metro – dijo la nena de pelo rosa. **

**- Yo creo que gana Rangiku… ¡seguro que encuentra una manera de hacer trampa! – dijo momo entre risitas. **

**- ¡oigan! Ustedes son amigas o enemigas, que feo concepto que tienen de mi – dijo Rangiku echando un suspiro mientras se acomodaba para salir corriendo. **

**- Yachiru vos vas a dar la señal – dijo Rukia acomodándose alado de la otra participante.**

**- ¡1…. 2 …. Y…………………….. 3!- dijo divertida. **

**Las chicas empezaron a correr parejas, pero Rangiku le dio un codazo a Rukia tratando de que se caiga pero no lo logro, a lo que la morena espero a que su contrincante se adelantara un poco para tirarle de los pelos y así tomar la ventaja, cosa que logro, pero al voltearse para sacarle la lengua no se percato del chico que estaba parado en el medio del pasillo, y se choco con él cayéndose al piso. **

**- Per…Perdón- Dijo Rukia tratándose de levantar del piso. **

**- no te preocupes Rukia- dijo el chico. **

**- ¡un momento! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Rukia levanto la vista pudiendo ver al chico. **

**- ¡porque te conozco tonta! – dijo el chico riéndose. **

**- ¡Renji…!- dijo una Rukia sorprendida –**_** ¡OH Por dios! que lindo que esta ahora, cambio bastante desde que lo deje- **_**Pensó mientras observaba tontamente al chico. **

**- ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Renji sin recibir respuesta de la morena – Rukia… - le toco el hombro. **

**- bien… BIEN –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos – Estas cambiado… - dijo Rukia sin dejar de mirar al chico. **

**- ¿estas bien? te veo nerviosa – pregunto el chico. **

**-¡Llegue! – grito Rangiku desde la puerta de la habitación 408 en señal de triunfo. **

**- creo que en estos momento a Rukia no le importa quien se va a bañar primero – comento momo mirando lo tonta que se había quedado su amiga con el chico. **

**- yo también me quedaría tonta con él- dijo la chica Rubia mientras intentaba abrir la puerta – me gustaría saber… en que otras partes del cuerpo tiene tatuajes – observo de arriba abajo al pelirrojo y entro a la habitación. **

**- ¡Ran-cha pervertida! – dijo Yachiru riéndose entrando detrás de su amiga. **

**- No crean que no las escuchamos…- grito Rukia mirando hacia sus amigas, volvió a mirar a Renji - Discúlpalas, les dije que no tomaran demasiado… pero ya ves el resultado – dijo riendo nerviosamente. **

**- No te preocupes- dijo Renji – igual la rubia no esta nada mal… - musito. **

**- ¿perdón? ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto Rukia molesta. **

**- ¡tu tampoco estas nada mal…!- dijo el pelirrojo mirando de arriba abajo a Rukia. **

**- ¿Como que yo tampoco estoy nada mal?- pregunto una muy irritada Rukia debido al comentario – **_**acá yo soy la mas linda, la chica dulce y pura, ¡LA MEJOR!- **_**pensó. **

**- ehh… no, quise… decir que, estas muy linda, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos has cambiado mucho – sonrío Renji. **_**- ¡por dios! Esta mas buena que cuando estábamos de novios… ¿Por qué carajo nos peleamos? Ah… si ya me acorde… -**_**pensó **

**- Tú también creciste mucho, estás MUY cambiado – dijo mientras sacudía la campera que llevaba puesta – creo que empieza a hacer calor – dijo Rukia riendo nerviosamente –**_**mejor me voy a mi habitación… pero es que esta muy bueno este chico, además esos tatuajes están muy sexys-**_** pensó mientras no quitaba la mirada del chico. **

**- ¿Qué me ves? ¿Soy tan lindo? – pregunto el pelirrojo pasando su mano por la cabeza. **

**- ¡como siempre! Tan bajo perfil ¿no? – Dijo irónicamente la morena – mejor me voy a mi habitación a descansar un poco – comenzó a caminar. **

**- después vamos a pasar con los chicos a saludar a nuestras hermosas vecinas – le grito Renji. **

**-¿vecinos? – pregunto Rukia confundida. **

**-¡estamos enfrente a tu habitación!- señalo la puerta de su habitación y le sonrío.**

**-**_** ¡no lo que faltaba en mi viaje ser vecina de mi ex Novio! … – **_**suspiro Rukia y entro a su habitación bajoneada.**

**Renji al mismo tiempo que la morena entro a su habitación, al abrir la puerta una zapatilla dio de lleno en su cara, provocando que esta comenzara a sangrar. **

**- ¿Pero que Carajo les pasa? – grito con mucho dolor a sus compañeros, mientras movía la cabeza hacia atrás y trataba de detener la hemorragia. **

**- Es que… es que Shiro-Chan y gin se estaban peleando por las camas – dijo Kira acercándose a Renji mientras le daba algodón para su nariz. **

**- ¿por las camas? – Miro a los responsables mientras en su ojo derecho comenzaba a aparecer un tic - ¡no se dan cuenta que hay cuatro camas!- grito Renji mientras se colocaba el algodón en la nariz. **

**- si pero es que… gin quiere las camas de abajo- miro mal a gin – y yo en las camas de arriba no puedo dormir, me costaría mucho subir… la altura mucho no me ayuda – dijo un resignado Hitsugaya. **

**- pero que problema hay si hay dos camas – dijo Renji despreocupado. **

**- creo que no escuchaste bien… – acoto Kira. **

**- Necesito las dos camas de abajo- dijo con una risa enorme gin. **

**- ¿las dos camas de abajo?- pregunto un extrañado Renji. **

**- así es… una para dormir yo, y otra para poner mi ropa – dijo Gin con una voz tranquila sin dejar de sonreír. **

**- ¿Cómo? Somos cuatro personas y hay cuatro camas- señalo las camas- ¿la tintura te daño la cabeza? – dijo sobresaltado Renji. **

**- pero por eso de las camas no hay problema- dijo muy tranquilo gin – Kira accedió a dormir en la alfombra sin ningún problema- se acerco al chico rubio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. **

**- ¡así es, así es! – asintió el chico. **

**- ¡ten un poco mas de dignidad! – le grito Hitsugaya. **

**- Es que yo hago todo lo que dice gin, él es…. él es…- intento explicar Kira. **

**-mejor cállate…- suspiro Renji – tiene razón Shiro-Chan ¡ten mas dignidad! – dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico. **

**Gin sin darle importancia a lo que decían sus compañeros comenzaba a acomodar su ropa en la cama. **

**-¿Qué carajo haces? Saca esa ropa de ahí- dijo un molesto pelirrojo. **

**- esta bien…- agarro la ropa que estaba ya sobre la cama y comenzó a meterla en la valija sin doblarla, una vez que termino cerro la valija fuerte, descargando su furia en ella, sin nunca dejar de sonreír. **

**- si estas tan enojado realmente… ¿Por qué sonríes entonces? – pregunto irónicamente Shiro-Chan. **

**- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? – Pregunto Kira molesto – Todos sabemos que fue por la cantidades de lifting que se hizo además… que harías si un hijo tuyo queda así como él eh?...- intento defenderlo. **

**-no me hago cargo como padre… – rió Hitsugaya mirando de reojos a gin, imaginándose la situación. **

**- ¡gracias! Pero…ya no me defiendas Izuru- dijo gin echando un suspiro. **

**-¡cállense! No digan estupideces- dijo Renji, cuando golpearon a la puerta. **

**Fue a abrir la puerta, y tremenda sorpresa lo esperaba del otro lado… **

**- Byakuya…- dijo Renji mientras se le caía uno de los algodones de la nariz y esta comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente. **

**- Renji… ¡necesitamos hablar!- dijo el moreno con su cara de nada de siempre. **

**- de… ¿de que? – pregunto sorprendido mientras lo invitaba a pasar a la habitación. **

**- Rukia – dijo el moreno mientras observaba el desastre de la habitación de los chicos. **

**Kira, gin y Hitsugaya al escuchar eso, se miraron y pensaron que era mejor dejar solo a su amigo, así que cuidadosamente escaparon de la habitación. **

**- ¿A dónde van? - los miró Renji con cara de desesperado **

**- vamos a investigar el hotel ¡adiós! - dijeron al unísono los tres y salieron corriendo del lugar. **

**- Te… Te juro que a Rukia nunca le toque un pelo en los años de novios que estuvimos, cualquier rumor que te haya llegado es mentira – dijo nervioso excusándose. **

**- no es de eso- dijo serio Byakuya – igual me han llegado algunos comentarios que me tendrías que aclarar- se dibujo apenas una sonrisa en su cara- ¡mentira! Lo que te quería era pedir un favor…- dijo retomando su seriedad. **

**-¿de que se trata?- pregunto curioso.**

**Continuara…**

nose todavia como se va a llamar el capitulo que viene jejej!

pero ya tengo una idea de lo que va a hacer :)

tratare de subir los capitulos mas seguido ... lo qe pasa es que aveces hay escases de imaginacion jajaja

saludos y gracias a los que dejar rewies y a los que leen esta historia!

noeliia*


	5. ¡previa!

**hola!! bueno aca traigo el capitulo nº 5 de esta fic, nose que les parecera espero que les guste ^^, me costo bastante escribirlo porque lo habia empazado re bien y teniendo tiempo libre despues de haber subido el nº4 , pero en entre el fin de semana y esta semana se me presentaron complicaciones, esta semana estube a full con imprevistos, en el trabajo, con una amiga, con mi familia, pero ahora ya se tranquilizo todo por suerte y planeo descansar y hacer las cosas que mas me gusta. **

**en fin dejo de hablar de mi! no se si habra quedado bien si habra quedado mal este capitulo pero disfrutenlo va con todo mi amor! arriba el ichirukii! **

** capitulo 5: ¡previa!  
**

**

* * *

**

**- Necesito que enamores a Rukia- dijo Byakuya **

**- ¿Cómo? ¿Es… es… estas loco?- dijo Renji nervioso mientras sacaba de su valija un paquete de cigarrillos.**

**- primero háblame con mas respeto mocoso – miro a Renji que estaba intentando prender un cigarrillo con un poco de dificultad, debido a que su mano le temblaba demasiado – segundo, ¡no fumes! – le saco el cigarrillo y le dio una pitada – y tercero no estoy loco… me vas a tener que ayudar con Rukia – dijo Byakuya exhalando el humo del cigarrillo. **

**- ¿desde cuando fumas? – pregunto sorprendido viendo que el moreno daba una segunda pitada al cigarro- ah… seguro que es desde que Hisana se fue- comento insensiblemente el chico de cabellos rojos. **

**- … - Byakuya quedo en total silencio miro el cigarrillo y dio una tercera pitada, mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas – así es… pero volvamos al tema de Rukia- dijo tratando de desviar el tema, mientras comenzaban a caerle lagrimas, a lo que Renji fue corriendo hacia al baño en busca de papel higiénico para que se secara. **

**- Toma – le dio el papel **_**¿y a este que le pasa desde cuando es tan sensible? ¿Dónde quedo el hombre que daba tanto miedo que yo conocí? **_**Pensó Renji. **

**- bueno retomando…- miro mal a Renji al ver lo que le daba para secarse las lágrimas.**

**- ¡es lo primero que encontré! – se excusó. **

**- No quiero que Rukia se valla con ese mocoso de pelo naranja – dijo muy serio Byakuya. **

**- ¿y por eso quieres que yo la enamore?, después de que hace tres años atrás nos peleáramos por tu culpa – dijo irónicamente - no, no lo Hare, Rukia se merece que la dejes tranquila – suspiro – además no quiero verla mal, todavía siento algo por ella- miro hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo. **

**- ya veo… si no me ayudas echare a tu padre de mi empresa – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sin perder en ningún momento la serenidad que lo caracteriza.**

**- ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?- Renji perdió la compostura **_**con migo puede hacer lo quiera, pero con mi familia no. **_

**-tienes razón discúlpame – dijo Byakuya **_**su padre es uno de mis mejores empleados no me conviene despedirlo. – **_**pero si me ayudas te dejare estar con Rukia – dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en un cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa de luz ****- entre el otro lacra y tu, te prefiero – **_**mejor lacra conocido que lacra por conocer, no dejare que me abandonen otra vez por alguien de pelo llamativo ¿ es que el negro paso de moda? Mm..... creo que este tema me esta sacando de contexto –**_** ¡Hisanaa…!- dijo entre sollozos. **

**- ahí va de nuevo…- dijo Renji echando un suspiro, pero fue salvado por el teléfono de la habitación que comenzó a sonar. **

- moshi moshi – atendió el teléfono Renji

- ¿Abarai Renji?- pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

- soy yo – respondió el chico un poco extrañado.

- ¡buenísimo…!- dijo la mujer muy alegre – ¡perdón!- carraspeo -le comunico que tiene un paquete en recepción, tiene que bajar a recibirlo lo antes posible – dijo con voz seductora.

- ¿Quién me lo manda? – pregunto mas extrañado todavía _¿Quién me mandaría un paquete hasta acá?_

- no lo sé bombón… Baje buscarlo y lo sabrá…- respondió la chica cortándole el teléfono dando por finalizada la charla.

**- que extraño…- dijo en voz baja y colgó el teléfono, giro y se quedo mirando al moreno que estaba parado enfrente de él **_**yo mejor bajo la verdad que ese llamado me salvo de tener que aguantarme a este tipo **_**– Byakuya lo siento, pero no lo haré, ahora tengo que bajar a buscar algo- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.**

**- piénsalo muy bien igual – dijo Byakuya antes que Renji terminara de salir de la habitación, el cuál se fue dejando solo al moreno en la habitación. **

**Unos segundos mas tarde Byakuya abandono el lugar, cuando salio al pasillo logro escuchar risas que provenían del la habitación de su hermana, sin darle mucha importancia paso de largo la puerta. **

**- ¡se la creyó! – dijo muy emocionada Matsumoto mientras se alejaba del teléfono. **

**- ¡otra vez con el teléfono!- dijo Momo entrando por la puerta. - ¿esta vez quien fue la victima?- le pregunto a Rukia. **

**- Renji, pero en vez de poner voz de empleada seria de hotel y tratarlo como un huésped- suspiro – puso voz seductora y lo trato como cliente de hotel barato- dijo la morena mientras comía unas galletitas.**

**La puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir - ¡otra vez vos comiendo mis galletitas! – dijo Yachiru cerrando de un portazo, corriendo hacia donde estaba Rukia para asfixiarla con la almohada, pero antes de llegar a la cama se topo con dos grandes pechos que no la dejaron pasar. – ¡me asfixias Ran- Chan! ¡ME ASFIXIAS!- gritaba mientras la chica rubia la tenia contra ella.**

**- ¡que egoísta eres niña!- tiro el paquete en la mesa de luz – todavía te quedan muchas- dijo Rukia mientras se limpiaba las migas de su ropa. **

**- bueno volviendo al tema, ese tal Renji si se la creyó es un idiota jaja – se rió Hinamori. **

**- ¡me las van a pagar malas personas! ¡Le voy a decir a mi papá cuando lleguemos a Japón!- dijo la nena después del atentado que casi sufrió - ¿Quién es Renji? – Pregunto inocentemente llevándose el dedo a la boca en señal de que estaba pensando- ¡ah ya me acorde!- se rió- ¡es el ex de Kia-Chan!- gritó. **

**-¡veo que esta bien informada la pendeja! – dijo levantando un poco la voz **_**huy ahora voy a tener que aguantar a estas pesadas preguntándome sobre la relación que tuve con él, un minuto… ¿Cómo se enteraron? **_**- a ver… mi amorcito – dijo Rukia fingiendo una voz dulce - ¿Cómo te enteraste que él es mi ex?- pregunto muy curiosa **_**yo en ningún momento de la charla de hace un rato menciones que Renji era mi ex novio. **_

**- Hem..- no sabia que responder Yachiru – ¡fue… ella! ¡Auch me dolió! – gritó señalando a Momo, cuando está le piso el pie para que no la acusara. **

**- yo…- intento hablar la acusada pero con solo ver la cara de la morena se dio cuenta que disculparse no valía la pena – Rukia… - se rasco la cabeza. **

**- ya veo… resultaste ser una chusma como Rangiku – dijo Rukia fingiendo estar molesta. **

**-¿yo que tengo que ver?- pregunto una indignada Rangiku debido al comentario – Volvamos por favor al tema central – dijo cansada de las peleas tontas de sus amigas. **

**-ese cabeza de piña me lo cruce recién en el ascensor ajajá – dijo entre risitas Yachiru. **

**- ¿te lo cruzaste? – se miraron las tres chicas - ¡sin duda es un idiota!- dijeron al mismo tiempo. **

**- anda Yachiru… baja a la recepción a ver lo que esta haciendo Renji, y por favor disimula ¿si?- le ordeno momo.**

**- porque no van ustedes… ¿les pesan los pechos? – dijo en forma de burla – a noo… cierto que acá a la única que le puede pesar los pechos es a Ran-Chan, porque ustedes dos…- miro a Rukia y a Momo - parecen dos tablas de planchar - dijo despreciándolas mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación. **

**- ¡vete de una vez a fijarte que esta haciendo Renji!- gritaron al unísono las aludidas – si no te vas ya me voy a terminar de comer ese paquete de galletitas- amenazo Rukia mientras le tiraba un almohadazo a la nena. **

**- Además si no vas, le voy a contar a tu papá lo que estuviste haciendo en el hotel – dijo momo levantando una ceja. **

**- ¿Q- que estuve haciendo?- pregunto algo nerviosa Yachiru. **

**- no te hagas la tonta… te vi abajo jugando muy tranquilamente con el nieto del encargado – miro de reojos a la nena – ohhhh si el papi se enterara que la nena de papá… esta dejando de jugar con las muñecas para empezar a jugar con los "muñecos"… - decía Rangiku mientras habría la boca en señal de asombro y se la tapaba con la mano. **

**- ¡Rangiku-Chan!, Ella todavía es una nena…- dijo momo interrumpiendo mientras le tapaba las orejas a Yachiru. **

**- desubicada como de costumbre – comento Rukia mientras sacaba su disfraz de gatita del armario donde estaba su ropa. **_**Igual esta nena es mas viva seguro que nosotras tres juntas.**_

**- ¡locas! – Musito Yachiru – mejor me voy a ver que pasa con ese cabeza de piña, y mejor que mi lindo papi no se entere de nada cuando lleguemos a Japón- dijo mientras se iba. **

**- al final no lo negó…- dijo Rukia mientras se ponía algodón en el corpiño - ¿creen que así queda bien? – pregunto una vez que su corpiño estaba relleno. **

**- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto momo sorprendida viendo a su amiga - ¡no seas ridícula y sácate eso! No te conviene, te lo digo por experiencia propia – suspiro – creo que a nosotras dos lo único que nos salva es… operarnos las lolas (pechos XD).- dijo agachando la cabeza. **

**- si – agacho la cabeza, luego de unos segundos en silencio volvió a levantarla – te odio – dijo la morena mirando hacia los pechos de su amiga Rangiku, mientras los pedazos de algodón caían al suelo. **

**En la recepción un chico de cabello rojo esperaba impaciente a que algún empleado del hotel se dignara a aparecer, quería saber que era ese paquete y quien se lo había mandado, de repente la puerta del ascensor se abrió y salio de allí su coordinadora. **

**- ¡Kuukaku-san! – llamo Renji a la coordinadora. **

**-¡Renji! ¿Fue él bombonzazo del moreno a buscarte? – pregunto la mujer mientras le caía la baba recordando al hombre. **

**- si, Byakuya fue a mi habitación – suspiro – No tendrías que haberle dicho en que habitación estaba – dijo serio el chico mientras volvía a tocar la campanita de la recepción a ver si alguien se dignaba a entender. **

**- ¿problemas? – pregunto Kuukaku. **

**- algo así…, su hermana es mi ex novia gracias a él, es muy sobre protector con ella, y ahora quiere que lo ayude volviendo a conquistar a ella para alejar a otro chico. – dijo rascándose la cabeza. **

**- ¿esta casado? – ¡**_**seguro que no! **_** Sonrió la mujer.**

**- no – respondió extrañado **_**¿y que tiene que ver esa pregunta en este tema? **_

**- ya veo…, es por eso que es sobre protector ¡yo te voy a ayudar a sacártelo de encima!- le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda – bueno me voy – camino apurada hacia el ascensor **_**¡wiii! Esta es mi oportunidad ¡es soltero! Esta noche creo que habrá acción ¿Qué me voy a poner?**_

**- Kuukaku…- dijo mientras veía como su coordinadora se iba. **

**- mmm... – carraspeo una voz detrás de Renji, pero este no lo escucho. **

**- Encima este hotel de porquería, que pésimo servicio que tiene, son todos vagos seguro – comento el chico de cabellos rojos en voz alta. **

**- mmm…- la voz carraspero nuevamente - ¿perdón? – pregunto la voz de un hombre a lo que Renji se dio vuelta. **

**- ¡Ho- hola! – dijo Renji avergonzado por el comentario al girar y encontrarse con el encargado del hotel. **

**- ¿si señorita que necesitaba? – pregunto el Señor ya bastante grande de edad. **

_**¿Me dijo señorita? -**_** ¡disculpe! – Dijo enojado buscando en la ropa del hombre la plaquetita con el nombre – ****Yamamoto – san - suspiro - ¡NO SE DA CUENTA QUE SOY BIEN MACHO! – le gritó Renji. **

**- ¡discúlpeme señorita!, ¡perdón! Señorito… – se rió el viejo – lo que sucede es que no me puse los anteojos – busco sus anteojos en el bolsillo del chaleco que llevaba puesto – ¡ahora si te veo bien nena… digo nene!- se puso los anteojos. **

**- ¿me esta cargando? – pregunto Renji con la venita en su cabeza a punto de estallar. **

**- ohh noo, para nada – respondió muy tranquilo el viejo mientras jugaba con su barba **_**ja para que hables con razón de mi hotel pequeñajo. **_

**- ¡no se da cuenta de mi cara bien masculina! – grito mientras se señalaba la cara – ¿o no escucho mi voz bien varonil? – pregunto el chico indignado de que lo hallan confundido con una chica.**

**- ¡lo estoy escuchando ahora! – Dijo levantando la voz – ahora me puede decir que necesita de una vez "señorito" – dijo con algo de sarcasmo. **

**- Recibí una llamada desde la recepción, diciendo que me había llegado un paquete, que bajara a buscarlo- **

**- No, aquí no hay ningún paquete – dijo limpiando sus anteojos. **

**-¿COMO? Pero… pero si una mujer me llamo y me dijo que viniera a buscarlo – dijo confundido Renji mientras se rascaba la cabeza. **

**- ¡pareces que caíste en una broma cabeza de piña! – dijo entre risitas Yachiru apareciendo detrás del chico. **

_**¿Cómo se atreve a decirme cabeza de piña esta pendeja? Pensó Renji mientras miraba de reojos a la nena de cabello rosado -…- **_** no le contesto nada. **

**- ¿porque no me contestas cabeza de piña? - pregunto molesta – es de mala educación- enojada le piso el pie. **

**- ¡auch! ¡Maldita!- le gritó Renji, mientras el viejo miraba la situación divertido hasta que Renji le lanzo una mirada asesina. **

**- mejor me retiro…- dijo el viejo mientras entraba en una puerta que decía "encargado".**

**- Eres muy mal educado con migo, por eso me gusta mas Ichi para Kia-Chan, el me trata mucho mejor – dijo sacándole la lengua **_**Mmm creo que con Ichi no hable nunca… ¡pero da igual! jeje. –**_** ¡oh lo llame con mis pensamientos! – susurró. **

**Ichigo entraba por la puerta del hotel muy apurado, llevaba tres bolsas que se veían pesadas. **

**- ¡ichi hola! – dijo Yachiru con una sonrisa saltando delante de él. **

**- ah… ¡hola!- saludo **_**¿te conozco? No me acuerdo… **_

**- una preguntita ¿Qué llevas ahí? – pregunto muy curiosa la nena señalando las bolsas. **

**- ¿comida…? ¡Si comida! – le respondió algo dudoso Ichigo. **

**- bueno… si tu dices que tomar es comer todo bien, ¡yo te creo! – le sonrío guiñándole el ojo. **

_**¿Para que me pregunto si sabía?**_** – Si... si, ahora me tengo que ir estoy apurado – dijo mientras caminaba y dejaba sola a Yachiru. **

**- huy… se fue, me dejo sola – hizo puchero, y luego se dio vuelta para ver si seguía estando "cabeza de piña" – también se fue… ¿ahora a quien molesto? – suspiro, pero para su suerte vio salir al encargado de la habitación - ¿disculpe abuelito esta su nieto?- pregunto parándose de puntita de pies en el mostrador. **

**¡OH Yachiru, si ya lo llamo! – le contesto, mientras la pequeña volvía a sonreír. **

**Ichigo entro en su habitación con las tres bolsas, dentro de ésta lo estaban esperando muy ansiosos sus tres compañeros de habitación. **

**-¿pudiste comprar? – pregunto Asano levantándose rápido de la cama, lo que provoco que se golpeara la cabeza con la cama de arriba. -¡auch! – se sobo la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Ichigo para agarrar las bolsas que su amigo traía. **

**- Acaso no lo ves idiota – contesto Ichigo dándole las bolsas. **

**- ¿no tuviste problemas en entrarlas? – pregunto Chad. **

**- no… por suerte no me encontré con ningún coordinador, lo único que me cruce fue a una nena media pesadita – respondió el pelinaranja mientras recordaba a Yachiru. **

**- ¡bueno! Veo que trajiste bastante – dijo contento Asano mientras comenzaba a sacar las diferente botellas de las bolsas – a ver… licor de menta, Dr. lemon, gancia, cerveza, vodka, una bebida energizante ¿Speed?- pregunto extrañado. **

**- si el del kiosco me dijo que eso se mezclaba con el vodka- afirmo Ichigo. **

**- ¿el quiosquero hablaba japonés? – pregunto Chad. **

**- Si, a conveniencia de la escritora de esta fic, sino no podríamos tomar nada, ni hacer nada, ni hablar con nadie – dijo Ichigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **

**- bueno… entonces de ser así comencemos con la previa antes del boliche – dijo Asano abriendo una de las cervezas que había. – Veo que también trajiste un paquete de cigarrillos – dijo contento. **

**- así es – respondido con desgana Ichigo. **

**- bueno entonces comencemos la segunda mano de póker, esta vez el que pierde paga las bebidas dentro del boliche – dijo Asano mientras abarajaba las cartas de póker. **

**- todavía no tomamos lo que compramos recién y ya estas pensando en tomar de nuevo… creo que esta noche ninguno de lo que estamos acá va a terminar bien…- suspiro Ichigo. **

**Mientras tanto en la habitación 408 había un desorden total, por todas partes maquillajes y ropa se encontraban desparramados por el lugar, las chicas corrían de acá para allá, arreglándose, terminándose de poner el disfraz de gatita.**

**Una vez que se cambiaron Rukia, Rangiku y Momo se miraron al espejo para ver lo lindas que estaban, llevaban puesto una mini falda negra, con un top escotado también negro, unas muñequeras blancas con dos botones dorados a los costados, un cuellito con un pequeño moño negro, unas pequeñas orejas de gato y en los pies llevaban puestos unos zapatos taco alto color blanco. **

**- ¡estamos hermosas! – grito Rangiku emocionada mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigas. **

**- si… pero deja de asfixiarnos- dijo momo mientras intentaba zafarse de su amiga. **

**- no se… yo no me siento cómoda con esta ropa …- dijo Rukia no muy convencida de su atuendo. **

**- ¡amiga pero si te ves hermosa!- le dijo momo mientras le acomodaba las orejas de gato a Rukia - ¡ya se! ¿Qué te parece si nos sacamos unas fotos? – dijo momo sonriéndole. **

**- ¡buenísimo! ¡Saquémonos fotos sexys!- grito Rangiku – Kia-Chan trae tu cámara – dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse brillo en los labios. **

**- si…- Rukia fue a su bolso de mano y saco su cámara digital rosa. **

**- ¿rosa? – Momo miro la cámara**

**- me la compro nii-sama- suspiro – abra pensado que me gusta este color… no sé - dijo encendiéndola. **

**- se nota que no tiene ni idea de ti ajajá – se río Momo – bueno… no importa, ¡dame la cámara así te saco una foto a vos primero! – Ordenó acercándose a su amiga, a lo que esta le dio la cámara - ¿lista? Mmm..... no, ¡así no! tenes que poner una pose mas sexy Kia-Chan – dijo momo viendo como su amiga se quedaba parada sin gracia delante de la cámara. **

**- ¿Cómo así? – dijo Rukia mientras sacaba pechos y colocaba sus brazos en las caderas. **

**- Mmm...… no me convence, algo así seria pero… un poco mas sexy – dijo Momo - ¡ah ya se!, abraza el caño de la cama y envuélvelo con tu pierna – dijo después de pensar unos segundos, señalando la cama. **

**- no lo voy a hacer – dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos. **

**- ¡no te hagas la virgen santa con migo nena! Por favor…, además es para una foto nada mas- dijo Momo mirando de Reojos a la morena. **

**- muy bien… – accedió a tomarse la foto avergonzada por la pose que tenia que hacer. **

**- bueno, primera misión cumplida – sonrío Momo – ¡Ahora saquémonos una fotos las tres! – las tres chicas se tomaron una foto, luego Rangiku y Momo se tomaron fotos individuales **

– **¡ahora si!, finalizada la mini sesión de fotos bajemos a comer – dijo Rukia caminando hacia la puerta. **

**- ¿A dónde vas Kia-Chan?- pregunto Momo poniéndose delante de la morena. **

**- ¿a donde mas…? al comedor – dijo burlándose de su amiga. **

**- No, no, no ¡te quedas acá! – Dijo Rangiku empujando despacio a su amiga hacia adentro - ¡hoy vamos a jugar un juego muy divertido! – Anuncio muy contenta mientras sacaba unas bolsas del Armario – Consiste en hacer fondo blanco sin parar – saco una botella de licor de chocolate, y una botella de Dr lemon, y dos botellitas de cerveza. **

**- ¿Cómo entraste eso?- dijeron sorprendidas al unísono sus dos compañeras. **

**- Tengo mis métodos… – se acomodo su cabello rubio **_**¡que amor ese coordinador que me dejo pasar con todas estas botellas! ¿Como era que se llamaba…? ¡No me acuerdo! Bue… pero me tengo que acordar después de convidarle un poco de licor. **_**- ¡hagamos previa antes de salir chicas! – dijo saliendo se sus pensamientos - ¿aceptan? – las miro desafiantes. **

**- Si no queda otra- dijo Rukia fingiendo no estar muy de acuerdo **_**y bueno la vida es asi nii-sama tu hermanita se quiere divertir un poco en su viaje. **_

**- y bueno si no hay nada que hacer – dijo momo en complicidad con su amiga. **

**- ¡muy bien! ¡EMPEZEMOS! – comenzaron a abrir las botellas. **

**Todos habían bajado a comer solo había dos mesas vacías en el comedor. **

**- ¿no te parece raro que haya dos mesas vacías…? – pregunto una mujer de cabello violeta mientras se servia un poco de ensalada. **

**- ¿los decís por los chicos? – pregunto su compañero de pelo Rubio mientras se servia un pedazo de carne. **

**- ¿y por quien mas idiota? – pregunto mirando de reojos a su compañero. **

**- no hacia falta el idiota…, además seguro que están haciendo un poco de previa antes de ir al boliche – dijo entre risas Urahara mientras se servia un pedazo de pollo. **

**- ¿pero nosotros como coordinadores no tendríamos que no permitir eso? – pregunto la mujer mientras se servia otra clase de ensalada.**

**- Son chicos buenos, y confío en que no se van a exceder – dijo disimulando no estar preocupado mientras ponía aderezo a su comida – aunque el problema es que uno de esos chicos es la hermanita de Byakuya – miro hacia donde estaba el moreno y le dio un escalofrío. **

**- ¡no te preocupes esta noche Byakuya va a estar MUY entretenido! – dijo Yoruichi despreocupada dándole un beso en el cachete a Urahara. – ¡si sigues comiendo así vas a sacar pancita, y no vas a ser sexy!- le dio una palmadita en la cola a Urahara y luego camino hacia la mesa.**

**Ya pasada la cena todos Rukia y sus amigas bajaron al lobby para juntarse con sus compañeros, todas las chicas llevaban puestos los trajes de gatitas y los chicos llevaban puesto el disfraz del zorro, hasta los coordinadores estaban disfrazados, pero en una esquina había dos chicas que desencajaban totalmente, llevaban puesto un disfraz de diablita. **

**- Tatsuki-Chan me siento observada, no sé porque…– dijo inoue intimidada, ante las miradas de sus compañeros**

**- ¡no te preocupes! Este disfraz va de acuerdo a las maldades que vamos a hacer hoy – dijo Tatsuki mirando al grupo de las recién llegadas. **

**- pero yo quiero disfrutar hoy, divertirme… – dijo inoue. **

**- vos queres a Ichigo ¿no?, entonces esta noche lo vas a tener - dijo ignorando totalmente a su amiga. **

**Alejadas un poco de sus compañeros Momo y Rangiku se estaban riendo de lo mareada que estaba Rukia. **

**- ¡estoy bien chicas! – dijo enfadada a sus compañeras. **

**- ¡como se nota que no estas acostumbrada a tomar! – dijo entre risas Rangiku. **

**- ¡tienes que disimular! – dijo desesperada Momo zamarreando un poco a Rukia. **

**- No hacia falta el zamarreo ¿sabes? Tampoco estoy en un estado lamentable – dijo Rukia tocándose la cabeza, debido a su amiga le había comenzado a doler la cabeza. **

**- Rukia…- apareció Byakuya detrás de ella. **

**- nii- sama- dijo dándose vuelta de a poco, una vez quedando en frente de Byakuya la morena comenzó a reír. **

**- no te rías Rukia, me han obligado a usarlo ¿sabes? – dijo molesto el moreno retirándose del lugar, antes de matar a su hermana y al par de amigas que tenia por no para de reírse. **

**- nii- sama perdón… - dijo la morena limpiándose las lagrimas que le habían salido por tanto reírse. – nii- sama yo no quería… ¡AUCH! – intento decir pero para su desgracia piso mal, se desestabilizo y se callo de lleno al piso. **

**- ¡RUKIA! – gritaron al unísono sus amigas. **_** Vamos Rukia inventa algo bueno… ¡hay no tu hermano nos va a matar a las tres! **_**– pensó Momo dándole un escalofrío mientras el moreno se acercaba a su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse. **

**- ¿Rukia estas bien?- pregunto preocupado. **

**-¡si, si… estoy fresca como una lechuga ¡– **_**hay no porque dije eso –**_** perdón… es que no estoy acostumbrada a caminar con zapato taco alto y me caí- invento una buena excusa mientras se ponía de pie. **

**- esta bien Rukia… – dijo un poco dudoso Byakuya y se fue. **

**- ¡BUENO CHICOS ESTAN TODOS VAMOS AL BOLICHE!- grito Urahara. **

**Una vez en el boliche todos los chicos se dispersaron por todo el lugar, era sumamente grande, poseía varias pistas y escaleras que subían a otros dos pisos mas, en el centro había un escenario enorme, donde se veían a varios chicos bailando sobre él, la música que estaban pasando era bastante movida, una que Rukia no había escuchado jamás, por lo que se quedo embobada observando todo. Le encantaba el diseño del boliche, parecía como si estuvieran dentro de cuevas, había sillones y grandes ventanales donde podía observar un lago y las montañas cubiertas por la nieve de fondo, Rukia giro su cabeza para hablar con sus amigas, pero se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta que ninguna de las dos estaba. **

_**¿A donde se metieron? Sabían de que yo estaba mareada y me dejaron sola por chicos, esas habrán visto a alguien lindo y fueron detrás seguro… encima el lugar es tan grande que no veo a nadie conocido, encima tengo sed ¿Dónde hay una barra? –**_** Rukia miro hacia todos lados y encontró una del otro lado del boliche**_** tendré que pasar por toda la gente, con suerte me encuentro a las traidoras de Momo y Rangiku **_**– como pudo cruzo entre toda la gente y llego a la barra, una vez allí no sabia que pedir, y se acordó de lo que habían tomado con Rangiku ¡**_**Dr. lemon! **_**– un Dr. lemon – el barman le dio la pequeña botella y ella comenzó a tomar de golpe lo que le provoco junto con lo que había tomado antes que se mareara aun más todavía. **

**- hola gatita hermosa – un chico le agarro la mano a Rukia. **

**-¡soltame…! - dijo Rukia algo confundida, le había echo mal mezclar tanta bebida sin comer nada. **

**- no seas mala gatita vamos a bailar – dijo el chico tomándola por la cintura. **

**- ¡no quiero Salí! Me siento mal… - dijo la morena tratando de zafarse del chico. **

**- yo te acompaño, no te preocupes – dijo el chico bajando su mano que estaba en la cintura un poco mas abajo. **

**Mientras tanto en la barra donde hace unos minutos Rukia había acabado su Dr. lemon, estaban Ichigo, Chad e Ishida tomando una cerveza, ellos estaban un poco mareados por la previa pero no tanto como Rukia. **

**- ¡Ichigo! – apareció Inoue llamándolo. **

**-¿Inoue? – miro extrañado a la chica el pelinaranja. **_**Estuvo tomando se le nota en la cara. **_

**-¡vamos a bailar Ichigo! – le dijo tomándole la mano. **

**- bue…- estaba por aceptar cuando vio a la morena que intentaba zafarse de aquel chico – Lo siento Inoue pero baila con el emo… digo con Ishida – dijo soltándose de la chica. **

**- ¿Qué haces? ¿No escuchaste que no quiere bailar? – Ichigo enojado tomo la mano del chico antes que bajara más de lo debido. **

**¿Y vos quien carajo te crees para interrumpirme?- le respondió el chico con una actitud desafiante. **

**- Soy el novio – Ichigo empujo al otro chico. **

**- ¿el novio? Perdóname… to...…Tod...…todo bien entonces… - el chico le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho a Ichigo con temor y se alejo. **

**- ¿estas bien enana? – Pregunto preocupado - ¿de que te ríes? – pregunto molesto al ver que Rukia se reía. **

**- no lo se… de la situación – lo miro a los ojos – ¡gracias! – lo abrazo quedándose un buen rato así. **

**- ¡enana! Veo que estuviste tomando otra vez… ¿si te suelto te caes no? – pregunto Ichigo mientras ella seguía abrazada a él. **

**- si lo decís porque hace un rato que te estoy abrazando, quiero que sepas que no es por eso que lo hago… solamente mi manera de decir gracias – le sonrío. – Te lo muestro bailando si queres… ¡vamos fresita-Kun baila con migo! – dijo Rukia comenzando a bailar locamente.**

"Yo soy tu gatita, tu gatita

Así que explota como dinamita"

**Rukia se `puso de espaldas a Ichigo y comenzó a menearle, para luego tomarle de los brazos y obligarlo a que la abrazara – ¡vamos Ichigo baila con migo! ¡ disfrutemos esta noche! – decía muy alegre Rukia. **

"soy gata y araña

aráñame el corazón, el corazón

aráñame el corazón

aráñame el corazón"

_**¡Como se nota que tomaste enana!**_** Pensó el chico.**

Papi. no te dejes llevar por las distancias

mucho cuidao con la desilusión

porque yo quiero sentirte pegao

pegao como este reggeton

**Ichigo se sentía un poco nervioso al sentir a la chica tan cerca, pero cada vez lo estaba disfrutando mas, la morena cada tanto se daba vuelta a mirarlo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, a la cual el no podía resistirse.**

abrázame acaríciame hasta mas no poder

quiero que seas tu el nene que roce mi piel

que me digas te amo cada noche y al amanecer

oie papi

papi ya no aguanto más

**Ichigo comenzó a dejar llevarse por el ritmo y la hermosa gatita que tenia alado, el haber tomado un poco ayudaba a que se soltara un poco mas, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena, podía sentir su suave y delicada piel, algo que lo hacia desear mucho a la chica.**

Que la distancia no sea una excusa

tu le das ritmo a mi corazón

y mis oidos solo a ti te escuchan

escuchan que tengo la razón

acuérdate que siempre yo te recordaré

aunque estés lejos nunca te olvidaré

no me digas que no ya regresarás

yo te esperaré

**La chica se movía con mucha seducción, su cuerpo transpirado rozaba con el del chico y lo disfrutaba provocando muchas sensaciones entre los dos, realmente hace muy poco que lo conocía pero le encantaba ese chico, y el beso que se habían dado esa tarde le había gustado demasiado quería probar de nuevo a ver que sentía. Se dio vuelta quedando de frente con él, mientras la canción continuaba y ella apenas movía sus caderas, él la abrazo y ella parándose de puntita de pies envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Ichigo, sus rostros peligrosamente se acercaban cada vez mas, podían sentir la respiración agitada uno del otro, sus labios estaban por hacer contacto, hasta que por fin rozaron, el beso comenzó muy suave, Ichigo se estaba volviendo loco por el perfume de la morena, la chica olía tan bien, sus manos acariciaban su cintura dulcemente, y el beso poco a poco se fue profundizando mas, olvidándose de que existían las demás personas, olvidándose Tatsuki, Inoue y Byakuya que andaban cerca. **

**-¡esta noche Ichigo yo soy tu gatita! – dijo Rukia despegando por un momento sus labios de los del pelinaranja. **

Yo soy tu gatita, tu gatita

así que explota como dinamita

soy gata y araña

aráñame el corazón

_**Continuara…

* * *

**_

¿que pasara en el proximo capitulo? ¿donde quedaron las maldades que iba a hacer tatsuki?

¿la noche terminara bien para Rukia y ichigo? ¿o no? ¿donde esta byakuya? ¿Rangiku y Momo que andaran haciendo?

¿como seguira todo durante el viaje para nuestro ichiruki? lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo

les agradeceria que dejaran rewies opinando si les gusta, si lo odian, si escribo para la mierda digamenlo jajaja asi trato de mejorarlo por lo menos, opinen si le gusta como va llendo la historia, y si quieren que pase algo en especial digamenlo que lo incluyo, todo comentario es bueno ^^

saludos!


	6. ¿comienzo?

**hola como andan? mmm yo estoy enfermaa TT toda la semana con angina, ensima en verano es re feo ... recien termine de escribir el capiutlo 6 de esta fic... mucho no me convence como quedo, pero en mi estado no puedo pensar mucho asi que sepan entender jjaja. con respecto a la fic llegue al punto donde queria llegar el comienzo del ichiruki puro, despues de estos capitulos se viene mucho lemon aclaro,muchos enrredos, celos, mal entendidos tambien muchas cosas que tengo guardadas jojo, espero que no les aburra mi fic ^^ y la puedan disfrutar, cualquier clase de critica agamenla saber sea buena o mala dejen rewies opinando **

**sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo  
**

**capitulo 6: ¿comienzo?****

* * *

**

**Una mujer morocha de cabellera larga se encontraba bailando muy seductoramente en medio de la pista, rodeada por varios chicos que seguían los movimientos de la mujer con la vista. Los tenía completamente embobados. **

**- ¡eres aburrido! ¡No quieres bailar pero… no dejas que se acerque nadie para que baile con migo!- dijo Yoruichi haciendo puchero mientras agarraba la camisa a Urahara, y esté miraba con ansias de matar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. **

**- ¡es que eres mi gata! Y no quiero que ninguno de estos perejiles te toque – dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. **

**- pero… baila con migo por lo menos un ratito entonces – se cruzo de brazos – hasta Byakuya se esta divirtiendo con Kuukaku por ahí… - le reprocho. **

**- ¡ja! Pobre Byakuya… esa Kuukaku lo va a dejar sin aire esta noche - rió imaginándose la pareja de Byakuya y Kuukaku. **

**- no me interesa – dijo fríamente Yoruichi mirando de reojos. **

**- ¡y los chicos ja! ¡Seguro que la deben estar pasando muy bien! – puso cara de pervertido - ¡son buenos chicos confío en que se van a portar bien! – dijo ignorando a su compañera que repetía sin cesar "no me interesa". **

**- Shhh – coloco su dedo sobre los labios de Urahara acallándolo, suavemente se acerco a su oído, miro hacia sus costados y le susurro – esta noche… ¡quiero guerra! – saco cuidadosamente su dedo y le sonrío. **

**Las mejillas del hombre rubio comenzaron a teñirse de color rosa – ya veo…- sonrió – pero… - intento decir pero fue interrumpido. **

**- No te preocupes por Kuukaku ni por Byakuya, Kuukaku se queda a dormir con él – dijo despreocupada. **

**- ¿Kuchiki-san lo aceptara? - pregunto abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.**

**- mmm... anda a saber… - dijo entre risas – lo mas importante es ¿Qué te parece mi propuesta? – dijo Yoruichi mordiéndose el labio inferior. **

**- y a vos que te parece – le guiño el ojo.**

**Entre la muchedumbre a apenas unos metros de Kisuke y Yoruichi, se encontraban bailando un hombre muy estilizado y una mujer sumamente voluptuosa. **

**- ¡Vamos con mas ganas bomboncito! – decía la mujer a su compañero de baile que apenas movía los pies. **

**- no me gusta que me digas bomboncito… – respondió el moreno fríamente. **_** Si es que sigo bailando con esta mujer, es porque no puedo ser descortés con una dama o eso creo… ¿es una dama?...**_

**- ¡no seas tan amargado que te quita lo lindo! – decía la mujer mientras bailaba con Byakuya - ¡además creo que vas mejorando en el baile!- le sonrío. **

_**¡PERO A VER SI ME ENTENDES MUJER! ¡NO ME GUSTA BAILAR! ¡QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA! ¡SOTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! **_** Decía en su cabeza Byakuya mientras su rostro se comenzaba a transformar de uno sereno a uno furioso, pero cuando estaba a punto de explotar, sacudió su cabeza – ¡tienes razón! – suspiro intentando fingir una sonrisa, cosa que no pudo lograr. **

**- si lo que te tiene preocupado es tu hermana, es mejor que dejes de pensar en ello, seguro que ella la esta pasando muy bien con algún chic… ¡auch!- el moreno piso a la mujer - ¡me pisaste!- le gritó – pero… no importa tengo toda la noche para enseñarte a bailar, o mejor dicho dos semanas – dijo contenta mientras sujetaba mas al moreno. **

_**¡AYUDAAAAAAA! **_**Pidió Byakuya con la mirada a Tatsuki que pasaba justo por alado, a lo que la chica lo ignoro totalmente. **

_**¿Orihime donde te metiste? No me alquile por nada este disfraz de diablita, tenemos que poner en marcha el plan anti ichiruki para que el ichihime triunfe… **_** - ¡OH ahí estas! – Musito -¡Orihimee...! – llamo a su amiga que estaba bailando con Ishida. **

**- ¡HEY TATSUKI-CHAN! – saludo Inoue muy alegre. **

**- ¿me podes decir que estas haciendo? – pregunto mirando a Ishida de arriba abajo. **

**- ¿es que no lo ves…? Bailo con Uryuu- dijo la chica de cabello anaranjado mientras abrazaba al chico. **

**- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto irritada Tatsuki - ¡Ah no, no, no! vos venís con migo – la agarro del brazo. **

**- Tatsuki-Chan me lastimas…- se quejo. **

**- lo siento "Uryuu"… pero ella viene con migo – dijo jalándola hacia ella. **

**- acabo que ni quería bailar… – dijo el chico de gafas soltando a Orihime **_**Tatsuki ya vas a ver… cuando te vea con alguien, también te voy a arruinar el levante. **_

**- ¿me podes explicar que estabas haciendo?- pregunto enojada la chica de cabello corto a su amiga mientras se alejaban del lugar – por lo que veo estuviste tomando de mas… ¡esa maldita de Chizuru te dio de tomar seguro! – dijo mientras la buscaba con la mirada. **

**- si, si, si fue ella – respondió entre risitas Inoue, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio, cosa que se le estaba complicando bastante.- me dijo que tenia que tomar mucho, mucho, así después nos íbamos las dos solas a un lugar muy especial – dijo muy contenta. **

**- ¡dios! ¡Tan inocente tenias que ser! ¿No te diste cuenta que esa es torta? Lo único que quiere es… bueno no importa – dijo tomándola de los brazos a Orihime - ¡al reverendo cuete no me alquile este disfraz ¿sabes?- comenzó a zamarrearla – así que alcoholizada o no alcoholizada vamos a ir a arruinarle la noche a esa petisa – seguía zamarreándola. **

**- Tatsuki-Chan ¡para por favor! – decía Orihime siendo totalmente ignorada. **

**- ¡me jodes todos los días con Kurosaki-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun…! – cada vez la zamarreaba mas fuerte. **

**- ¡basta! ¡Tatsuki-Chan paraaa te lo pido…!- grito la maltratada chica. **

**- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto extrañada mientras dejaba de zamarrearla. **

**- … - sin recibir respuesta por parte de la chica de cabello anaranjado **

**-¿Orihi…? Iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¡ORIHIME! – gritó al sentir a su amiga borracha vomitar sobre su disfraz. - ¿no te podrías haber dado vuelta? – le reprocho, **

**- lo sien…- intento decir Inoue pero volvió a vomitar a su amiga a lo que la morena de cabello corto la soltó provocando que Inoue se desvaneciera y cayera al piso. **

**Luego de haber estado toda la noche deleitándose mutuamente, Ichigo se encontraban sentado junto a la morena en un sillón color blanco enorme, detrás de ellos había un gran ventanal que permitía que se filtre la luz de luna dejando ver a Rukia posando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ichigo, mientras esté apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella y la abrazaba. **

**- mmm...- Rukia entreabrió lo ojos - ¿Ichigo? – musito mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo del chico. **

**- Rukia…- se despertó - ¿como te sientes?- bostezo. **

**- me duele la cabeza…- respondió mientras dejaba de apoyarse en el hombro de Ichigo. **

**- ¡se nota que no sabes tomar enana tonta! – dijo mirándola de reojo. **

**- ¡si se tomar! – grito molesta, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón.**

**- see… lo que digas – dijo despeinándola sin dejar de abrazarla ni un segundo. **

**-¡OH POR DIOS TU ERES EL CHICO DEL STREP TESS!- gritó una chica histéricamente mientras se acercaba a donde estaban sentados ambos chicos. **

**Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron atónitos por la reacción de la chica, y mas aun al notar el gran numero de chicas que al escuchar el grito de está los comenzó a rodear. **

**- ¡OH 5:00! de la mañana… ¡que tarde…! ¡Rukia corramos! – dijo el chico tomándola del brazo **

**- Ichigo...- musito mientras comenzaban a correr. **

**- ¡OH se llama Ichigo! – grito una de las chicas. **

**- ¡Ichigo te amamos!- gritaban mientras seguían al ichiruki.**

**-¿no queres mi mail?- pregunto una.**

**- te doy mi teléfono ¡divino!- grito un chico, a lo que todas las chicas se dieron vuelta a verlo - ¿Qué…? ¡Son todas unas egoístas! – dijo ofendido mientras se tiraba el cabello hacia atrás.**

**- te doy la llave de mi casa…- grito otra chica.**

**- ¡YO TE DOY TODA LA NOCHEE! – grito una desubicada, a lo que Rukia casi se vuelve para agarrarla de los pelos. **

**Al llegar a la puerta del boliche, Ichigo se sintió aliviado, había logrado perder a sus nuevas fans , pero Rukia estaba muy molesta, tenia ganas de volver y matarlas a todas, por lo babosas que eran con Ichigo, en especial a "uno" de los fans que la había llamado "zorra", pero quien se creía… . Después de tranquilizarse los dos, hablaron con uno de los coordinadores que estaba en la puerta, para que anotara en la planilla los nombres de ellos, notificando que se iban del boliche antes de que su grupo lo hiciera, la morena seguía muy mareada, los efectos del alcohol todavía perduraban, subieron a uno de los micros asignados al hotel donde ellos estaban alojados en la puerta y regresaron. Cuando entraron en la recepción del hotel fueron recibidos por el encargado. **

**- habitación 209 y 408 – hablo Ichigo. **

**- son los primero en volver… - dijo el viejo guiñándole un ojo a Ichigo. **

**- ¿y? – pregunto una irritada Rukia. **

**- ¡Es normal chicos!- dijo despreocupado el viejo - ¡úsenlo! – saco de abajo del mostrador una cajita de profilácticos – cortesía del lugar… - les sonrío, a lo que Rukia e Ichigo se pusieron colorados como tomates. **

**- pervertido…- dijo entre dientes el pelinaranja mientras tomaba ambas llaves y se retiraba del lugar seguido por la morena. **

**-¡señorita espere! – Rukia se dio vuelta a mirarlo - ¡tome! Lléveselo- le puso la cajita en las manos, a lo que la chica lo tomo - ¿tu eres la compañera de esa nena de pelo rosa no? – **

**- si – asintió Rukia. **

**- ¡entonces van a tener que ir a tu cuarto mocoso! – le dijo el viejo a Ichigo. **

**- ¡calla viejo pervertido! – le grito enojado. **

**- esta bien… pero unos días mas… y vas a ver como cambias de opinión- dijo entre risas- jóvenes…- susurró - ¡por favor cuídense! – le grito mientras los chicos subían al ascensor. **

**En el ascensor…**

**- ¿Por qué tomaste eso? – pregunto Ichigo frunciendo el seño mas aun mientras veía a la chica que llevaba en la mano la cajita de profilácticos.**

**- si no lo hacia, el viejo nos iba a seguir molestando – dijo mientras lo guardaba en la cartera a lo que Ichigo la miraba de reojos. **

**- sii…- suspiro - ¡bueno enana llegamos a mi piso! ¿Podes volver sola a tu habitación? – pregunto algo preocupado al ver que la chica seguía mareada. **

**- si, si… estoy bien – respondió ella. **

**- ¿segura? – no le creía que estaba bien. **

**- si, si ¡segura!- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared. **

**- bueno- se rindió Ichigo - ¡acá bajo yo! Entonces…- titubeo – ¡nos vemos mañana! – bajo del ascensor.**

**- ¡nos vemos! – le sonrió. **

**Ichigo entro a su habitación, apurado se saco sus zapatos y el disfraz de Zorro que llevaba puesto, quedándose en boxers, se dirigió al baño y una vez Allí se miro al espejo, y a al verse reflejado noto en su cuello una mancha rojiza **_**enana… veo que nuestra mentira no lo es del todo **_**pensó mientras se pasaba su mano sobre el "chupón" que le había dejado Rukia,salio del baño y se dirigió a su cama dejándose caer sobre ella vencido por el sueño. La morena mientras tanto se encontraba delante del espejo sacándose el maquillaje, ya se había cambiado y llevaba puesto su pijama de Chappy, pero el dolor de cabeza que sufría, no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no sea dormir, una vez que termino todo, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño debido a que su pequeña compañera de cuarto roncaba como las mejores **_**¿y si le pongo una media en la boca?**_** Pensaba miles de formas para callar a Yachiru, pero poco a poco se fue dejando caer en los brazos de Morfeo. **

**En el cuarto del encargado…. **

**- ¡que aburrimiento!… al final estos dos se quedaron sin hacer nada…- dijo el viejo mientras se quedaba sentado enfrente de unos monitores. **

**Por la mañana al día siguiente se encontraban en el gran comedor desayunando Rangiku, Hinamori y Yachiru. **

**- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto la chica de cabello castaño. **

**- ocho y media – respondió Rangiku mientras ponía azúcar a su café. – que raro que Kia-Chan no se levante – comento a sus amigas. **

**- es que anoche Kia-Chan vino con un dolor de cabeza tremendo y estuvo un rato largo para dormirse porque yo la molestaba con mis ronquidos falsos – rió la pequeña. **

**- ¿así que eran falsos? – apareció Rukia detrás de Yachiru. **

**- ¡Kia… Kia-Chan! – Trago saliva - ¡vos me mal interpretaste!- rió nerviosamente – yo hablaba de otra Kia-Chan y de otros ronquidos falsos – intento excusarse la pequeña. **

**- ¡que lastima! No te creo…- dijo sentándose alado de Yachiru en la mesa - ¿Qué hablaban tanto de mi cotorras?- pregunto la morena mientras le sacaba una tostada a Momo. **

**- ¡nada! Simplemente nos pareció raro que no te levantaras…- hablo Rangiku. **

**-Tu fuiste la primera en volver al hotel anoche…- la castaña comento viendo la mano de su amiga acercarse para robar su otra tostada - ¡esta es la ultima que me robas!- le atrapo la mano - ¡la próxima vas a buscar las tuyas! – dijo soltándole la mano. **

**- esta bien…- musito Rukia – si… anoche volvimos temprano con Ichigo al hotel – dijo algo adormecida todavía, pero al ver la cara de sus amigas, se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de lo que había dicho. - ¡no paso nada de lo que ustedes se imaginan!- grito muy nerviosa. **

**- ¡OH por dios! ¡Hicieron ñiqui ñiqui! – dijo Rangiku muy emocionada. **

**- ¡¿QUE?!- grito la ojos azules, lo que provoco que se atragantara con la tostada que estaba comiendo. **

**- Además… ¡miren chicas lo que encontré esta mañana en la cartera de Kia-Chan! – rió Yachiru mientras mostraba la cajita de profilácticos, provocando que la morena se atragantara mas con la tostada. **

**- ¡Se esta poniendo azul!- dijo preocupada Momo - ¡agua por favor! - **

**- ¡si! ¡Toma! – le tiro un vaso de agua en la cara a Rukia. **

**- ¡tonta! No para que se la tires, sino para que tome…- **

**- ahh si… me hubieran dicho antes – rió la chica de cabello rubio mientras le pasaba otro vaso. **

**- ¡malditas! – Dijo Rukia una vez que termino de tomar el agua - ¡dame eso! – le saco la cajita a Yachiru. **

**- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto una voz detrás de la morena. **

**- ¿eres idiota? No ves que es una caja de pro…- fue interrumpida la morena por Momo. **

**- bya... Byakuya- dijo entre dientes. **

**-¿es una broma no? – Rukia giro su cabeza lentamente - ¡NII-SAMA!- grito sorprendida. **

**- Rukia… tenemos que hablar – dijo muy enojado, pero para suerte de la chica Yoruichi pasó justo por el lugar y al ver la situación interrumpió. **

**- Kuchiki-san ¡que suerte que te encontré! – lo agarro del brazo llevándoselo con ella. **

**- espera un momento…- decía mientras era arrastrado por la cabello violeta hacia la puerta.**

**- ¡ve a despertar a los chicos que se quedaron dormidos que en 15 minutos viene el micro para la excursión! – ordeno Yoruichi al moreno entre risas mientras salían del comedor.**

**Rukia suspiro tranquilidad al ver como Yoruichi se lo llevaba a su hermano. **

**- ¡un momento princesita!- la miro de reojos- no suspires tanto que todavía tenes que contarnos lo que paso a nosotras… – sonrío Rangiku. **

**- ¡Ya les dije no paso nada! ¿O es que son huecas que no entienden? – se molesto Rukia. **

**- ¡mmm no te creemos!- dijeron al unísono Yachiru y Rangiku. **

**- ¡yo le creoo…! – dijo momo. **

**- ¡al fin...! – sonrío Rukia. **

**- esta caja esta intacta lo que significa que no hicieron nada… a no ser que hallan usado otra caja, o que no se hayan cuidado – explico la Momo. **

**- ¡gracias pero no me defiendas mas!- acoto la morena. **

**- ¡chicos! – Llamo la atención Urahara - ¡bueno… escuchen! por favor los que ya hallan terminado de desayunar, pueden ir pasando al lobby que en 15 minutos viene el micro para ir a la excursión- ordeno. **

**Todas las chicas terminaron de desayunar, a excepción de Rukia debido a los nervios que había sufrido, se le habían ido todas las ganas de comer y se dirigieron al lobby, donde se encontraban sentadas en un sillón esperando a que llegara el bendito micro, mientras tanto la morena aprovecho ese tiempo para explicarle a sus amigas todo el asunto de Ichigo, confesándoles que le gustaba bastante el chico, a lo que sus amigas se sorprendieron bastante, ya que Rukia después de haber salido con Renji no había besado a ningún chico mas, y eso muy bien lo sabían sus amigas. **

**- ¡te felicitamos Rukia! – dijeron al unísono sus tres amigas. **

**- Peroo… todavía no somos nada… - dijo Rukia algo avergonzada. **_**¿Dónde esta Ichigo? **_**Lo buscaba dentro de la sala ¡**_**seguro se quedo dormido ese idiota! **_

**- ¡vamos llego el micro! – gritó Byakuya mirando a su hermana fijamente a lo que ella al notar la penetrante mirada de su hermano, se apuro para subir al micro. **

**Rukia busco a dentro del micro a Ichigo pero no estaba, el chico había subido con el resto en el otro micro, durante el trayecto hasta donde tenían que realizar la excursión nada importante sucedió, todos lucían muy demacrados debido a la noche que habían tenido en el boliche, se notaba que todos la habían pasado "bien", en especial el coordinador que irradiaba cierta felicidad de cual el motivo nuestra morena no lo sabia, pero se lo imagino al notar a Yoruichi mas alegre de lo normal. **

**Cuando llegaron al lugar de la excursión, se encontraron con un Gran Bosque el cual tenia un hermoso lago y unas enormes montañas de fondo, había unas cabañas, y de una de ellas salio una mujer a recibirlos. **

**-¡bienvenidos a mi campamento! Mi nombre es Nanda Sonrió - hoy ustedes… pasaran el día aquí realizando diferentes competencias – explico la mujer – el grupo ganador, tendrá un premio sorpresa, sus coordinadores también participaran, y los grupos serán sorteados, así que les puede tocar con cualquiera…- saco una caja - les entregare una cinta a cada uno, el color que les toque será su grupo- comenzó a darle cintas a los chicos- ¿falta un colegio no?– le hablo a Yoruichi. **

**- se retrasaron un poco… ¡ahí vienen! – respondió viendo como el grupo de chicos guiados por Kuukaku, Ukitake, Shunsui y el coordinador jr. Ganju se acercaban.**

**- entonces explico a los recién llegados y comenzamos la competencia- comento Nanda. **

**- siii – gritaron todos mientras buscaban a sus respectivos compañeros de equipo. **

_**Rojo ¿Quién es Rojo? **_**Buscaba la morena a sus compañeros esperando a que estuviera alguna de sus amigas con ella - ¡ohh! ¡Eres rojo también! – en el rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa. **

**- así es… - respondió el chico de cabellos naranja – parece que el destino es que nosotros siempre estemos juntos- se rasco la cabeza y bostezo. **

**- Ichigo…- la chica de ojos azules se acerco mas al chico – quiero decirte que ayer… - intentaba decir mientras sus rostros quedaban muy cerca.**

**- ayer enana… me cuesta decirlo- sentía nervios – la pase muy bien contigo – declaro poniéndose totalmente colorado.**_** Hace mucho que no digo este tipo de cosas ¡por dios que cursi quede! **_

**- ¿de verdad? **_**¡Por dios que cursi este chico! **_** ¿No pensas que soy lanzada y borracha? – pregunto algo preocupada. **

**- ¡tonta! Si hubiera sido así, directamente no te hubiera echo caso, me hubiera ido – ¡**_**no sé porque enana pero me atraes mucho…! **_**Levanto muy suave el mentón de la chica y le dio un dulce beso.**

**-¡veo que ustedes también son rojo! - apareció detrás de ellos una voz familiar para ambos chicos. **

**Continuara…

* * *

**

¿quienes seran compañeros de Rukia y ichigo? ¿quienes seran los otros equipos? ¿cual sera el premio sorpresa? ¿como pasaran el dia? ¿que sucedera a la noche esta vez en el boliche?¿tatsuki y inoue seguiran insistiendo en arruinar el ichiruki? ¿que hara byakuya para tener mas controlada a kia-Chan? ¿que paso con kuUkaku y Byakuya anoche? :O proximo capitulo ... se enteraran de todo el chusmerio jajaja

saludos!


	7. mentira

holaa!!

perdon! no pude subir antes... estube saliendo mucho, y cuando llegaba a casa lo unico que pensaba era dormir jejeje, pero aca estoy retomando la historia, es un capitulo muy interesante, espero que les guste :) pronto actualizare mi otra fic que la estoy tratando de terminar toda y una vez que la finalize subirla completa ^^ asi ya no hay mas espera.

se acerca el 13 de diciembre el estreno de fade to black call your name "sayonara Rukia"

estube leyendo un spoiler y la pelicula viene bien cargado de ichiruki mas de lo que yo esperaba ver creanme^^ esa peliculaa va a estar muy buenaa ojala la saquen rapido subtitulada me mueroo por verlaa.

sin mas que decir le dejo el capitulo de mi fic disfrutenlo y comenten!! mientras mas rewies mas rapido subire los capis! jejeje

**capitulo 7:mentira**

* * *

**Mentira.**

**-bueno veo que todos los equipos están listos- dijo Nanda mirando a los diferentes grupos- ¡ENTONCES EMPEZEMOS EL PRIMER JUEGO! Será entre el equipo amarillo y verde- gritó muy animada. **

**Mientras tanto Rukia e Ichigo se estaban dando un dulce beso cuando fueron interrumpidos.**

**- ¡veo que ustedes también son rojo!- **

**- … - un silencio sepulcral invadió a la linda parejita, de un estado feliz paso a uno de muchos nervios, ninguno de los dos quería ver de donde provenía esa voz, y menos saber de quien era, pero… ambos respiraron profundo y decidieron voltear a ver de quien se trataba. **

**- ¿tu?- preguntó al unísono, mientras agachaban la cabeza y suspiraban. **

**- ¡chicos! – Sonrío - ¿no me sale igual la voz de tu hermano? – pregunto divertida Rangiku a Rukia. - ¡perdón por la interrupción! Pero…. ¡tenían que ver sus caras al escuchar la voz de tu Byakuya!- comenzó a reír a carcajadas. **

**- ¿Cómo hizo para imitar a la perfección la voz de tu hermano?- miro de reojos a la morena y pregunto en voz baja Ichigo, mientras la chica rubia no paraba de reírse. **

**- no lo se – dijo Rukia muy nerviosa todavía. **

**- ¡le salio muy bien! ¿Estas segura que tu amiga es mujer? – apunto hacia Rangiku **

**- …- dudo – si creo que si – afirmó. **

**- ¡disculpen! pero tenían que haber visto sus caras…- decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que tenia debido al ataque de risa - ¡lastima que me olvide de sacarles una foto! Su cara… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Mmmm ¡exactamente como la que tienen ahora! – grito emocionada al ver que tenían la misma expresión que hace segundos atrás.**

**Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, y un escalofrío los invadió, paralizándolos completamente. **

**- Rukia…- pronuncio al ver a su hermana - ¿se sienten bien?- pregunto por Rukia y Ichigo pero no recibió respuesta tampoco debido a que la chica Rubia había quedado en el mismo estado que ellos. **

**- Nii-sama- sacudió la cabeza - ¿Qué haces aquí?- **_**para que pregunto si ya sé. **_

**- acaso no es obvio Rukia… estamos en el mismo equipo- respondió con su cara de nada - ¿así que tu también estas pequeñajo? – miro a Ichigo. **

_**¿Pequeñajo? ¡Maldito estirado ya vas a ver!**_** – asi es Byakuya – respondió desafiándolo con la mirada.**

**- ¿Byakuya? ¿Quien te dio confianza para llamarme así? Llámame Kuchiki-san- pregunto molesto el moreno. **

**- nii-sama no seas así con él…, él es mi… - fue interrumpida.**

**- ¿tu que Rukia? – **_**mejor que empieces a correr si le tocaste un pelo a Rukia. **_

**- ¡amigo!- respondió ella **_**mejor no le digo que es algo mas porque de Ichigo no queda nada sin… **_

**-¡tenemos que elegir un capitán para el equipo!- hablo Tatsuki encostrándose con su equipo. **

**- ¿también estarás en el equipo Tatsuki?- pregunto un sorprendido Ichigo**

**- sesee... Ahora elijamos capitán para el equipo ¡tomen! – Entrego unos papelitos a cada uno – escriban sus nombre en los papeles, así el que salga sorteado será nuestro capitán- miro a Rukia – ¿mm tu eres?- pregunto aunque sabia muy bien quien era. **

**-Ru...Rukia- respondió algo intimidada por la mirada de Tatsuki. **

**- bien…- dijo Ichigo cambiando de tema – creo que ya todos terminamos de escribir nuestros nombres ¿no?- se rasco la cabeza. **

**- ah si sii…- respondió Tatsuki dejando de mirar a la morena – coloquen todos los papeles dentro de esta bolsa, y ya saben el que salga será el capitán – dijo mientras todos dejan su papelito – ¡tu! – Apunto a Rukia - ¡saca un papel! – le ordeno. **

**-¿yo?- se señalo - ¡si!- respondió sacando uno de los papeles.- Nii- sama- grito Kia-Chan. **

**- bien Kuchiki-san será nuestro capitán entonces – comento Ishida. **

**- ¿tu también estas en el equipo? ¿Cuándo apareciste? – pregunto sorprendido Ichigo. **

**- esas preguntas que me haces me confirman que eres un idiota Kurosaki- respondió acomodándose los lentes – desde siempre – respondió – hasta te puedo decir te vi bes…- pero fue interrumpido por un pisotón de Rukia. **

**- cállate… – dijo entre dientes la morena tratando de que no se de cuenta su hermano – si dices algo Ichigo y yo seremos asesinados por mi hermano celoso, y junto con nosotros te juro te llevo con migo- le aclaro. **

**- esta bien ¡entendí!- suspiro el chico de lentes. **

**Estuvieron toda la tarde compitiendo contra diferentes equipos, Tatsuki aprovechaba algunas situaciones para humillar a Rukia, pero Ichigo siempre que podia se mantenía pendiente de "su enana", ya Byakuya andaba cerca y no perdía oportunidad para joder a Ichigo, lo que hacia hervir la sangre de Tatsuki ya que ella quería que su mejor amiga Orihime se quedara con su mejor amigo Ichigo, y la pequeña chica de ojos azules estaba interfiriendo en eso, pero…**

_**¿Como evitar que la relación que se esta formando entre Ichigo y Rukia llegue a mayores?**_** Pensaba la chica de cabello corto **_**¡tengo que encontrar una forma de que ellos se separen! ¿Pero como…?... **_

**- ¡apostemos entonces! – se escucho el grito de Ichigo lo que provoco que Tatsuki saliera de su pensamientos. **

**- ya que eres tan competitivo igual que yo… ¡apostemos entonces! – Respondió Renji al reto - ¿pero que apostamos?- pregunto. **

**- no sé- respondió rascándose la cabeza el chico de cabello naranja. **

**- ¿eres idiota o que? – pregunto Renji levantando la voz.**

**- ¡el idiota serás tu pedazo de…!- intentaba responder Ichigo cuando su amiga de la infancia lo interrumpió. **

**-¿Por qué la discusión?- pregunto Tatsuki **_**se me esta ocurriendo una idea… **_

**- Es que estábamos apostando a ver quien gana esta competencia – respondió Ichigo. **

**- por lo que tengo entendido competimos contra el equipo azul ¿no? – comento la chica. **

**- así es – dijo Renji – compiten con nosotros… y ahora esta a punto de empezar, Inoue competirá contra Rukia – las busco con la mirada -¿Dónde carajo se metió Inoue?- pregunto en voz alta. **

**- ¿y Rukia?- pregunto con fastidio la morena de cabello corto.**

**- Se fue a acompañar a al baño a Rangiku – dijo Ichigo mientras miraba su reloj **_**¿acaso las mujeres no pueden ir solas al baño? 15 minutos ya hace que las estamos esperando. **_

**- ¿Dónde están Ishida y Byakuya?- los busco con la mirada. **

**- ah… Byakuya no lo veo desde la competencia de nado – dijo entre risas **_**todavía debe seguir corriendo en shorts para que no lo alcance Kuukaku ¡ojala que ande descalzo y se pinché con algo! Así me deja tranquilo con la enana… -**_** y a Ishida…. ¿Ishida? No se simplemente desapareció – respondió. **

**- bueno volviendo a la apuesta… apostemos plata, el que gana se lleva $100 de este país ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Renji finalizando la apuesta. **

**- ¡esta bien apostemos! – respondió Ichigo estrechando la mano con el cabeza de piña.**

**- ¿Qué apuestan? – pregunto Rukia llegando del baño con Rangiku.**

**- nada… nada… enana empecemos la competencia de una vez- respondió el chico a Rukia queriendo terminar de una vez por todas esa competencia, ya estaba cansado y quería ir al hotel. **

**- esta bien…- **_**pero yo quiero saber… después le pregunto. **_

**- ¡Kuchiki-san perdón la tardanza! – apareció Inoue detrás de unos Arbustos acomodándose la ropa. **

**- no hay problema Inoue yo recién llego también- miro a la chica -¿te sientes bien?- pregunto la morena al ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba. **

**- ¡SI!- respondió - ¡ahora empecemos la carrera de una vez! – dijo apurada desviando totalmente el tema. **

**- bueno…- dijo algo extrañada la chica de cabellos azabache ante el comportamiento de Orihime.**

**- ¡hasta que aparecieron chicas! – dijo Nanda reuniendo a las rivales. - ¡vamos! Esta es la ultima competencia del día y después se van a merendar en la cabaña, allá los están esperando los otros equipos- término de decir y dio inicio a la carrera, las chicas comenzaron a correr, al principio llevaba la delantera Inoue, pero Rukia logro alcanzarla…**

**Mientras tanto… Ishida después de un rato aparecía por el mismo lugar que Orihime. **

**- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Ichigo entre risas al ver la camisa de su amigo mal abotonada. **

**- ¡me tropecé! – se justifico Ishida mientras acomodaba su ropa y sus lentes. **

**- CLARO… ahora se le dice tropezar ¿no? – **_**si es obvio que estabas con Inoue. **_

**- ¿te interesa Kurosaki?- pregunto molesto. **

**- NO, realmente no – respondió sarcásticamente. – Si esta claro que INOUE no tiene nada que ver en esto- comento molestando al chico de anteojos. **

**- ¡OH ISHIDA-KUN! Veo… ¡que no eres nada aburrido! – comento contenta Rangiku escuchando la conversación de los chicos.**

**Tatsuki los observaba mientra se sumergía mas en sus pensamientos.**

_**¡Bien! no tuve que hacer nada… **_**sonrío**_** Rukia llego justo en el momento que Ichigo decía que apostaban con Renji, y cuando ella le pregunto que era lo que apostaban, el no respondió debido a que es un idiota apurado, pero esto me sirve y mucho a mi… ahora lo que tengo que hacer es hacer creer a esa petisa que Ichigo aposto con Renji a que ella era mas fácil que la tabla del dos y que se la iba a poder llevar a la cama rápido, eso va a hacer que ella odie a él y no se le acerque mas, y cuando él este mal ahí es donde Orihime entra y consuela a Ichigo, y esté se deja consolar JAJAJAJAJ **_**se reía sola. **

**- Tatsuki-Chan- una voz dulce le hablo. **

**- ¿Orihime?- pregunto sorprendida. **

**- si… ya termino la competencia – respondía algo agitada la pelinaranja – Tatsuki-Chan yo quería contarte algo… recién cuando me desaparecí… Hem… estaba con… - intentaba decir nerviosa. **

**- ¿Quién gano?- interrumpió Tatsuki. **

**- Rukia…- suspiro – Tatsuki-Chan te estaba diciendo… ¿Tatsuki-Chan?- pregunto al no verla. **_** ¿Seguirá enojada porque anoche la vomite?**_

**En la cabaña festejaban que el equipo Rojo había salido ganador, como premio sorpresa recibieron dos pases por cada uno para un spa para el día siguiente. **

**Durante toda la merienda donde los chicos disfrutaron de chocolate caliente y diferentes pasteles y bombones, Byakuya no había dado señales de vida, Rukia se había olvidado de preguntar lo de la apuesta a Ichigo, y Tatsuki estaba solamente pendiente de lo que iba a hacer esa noche, esta vez su plan no se lo iba a arruinar nadie o eso esperaba, Inoue no dejaba ni un momento de mirar a Ishida logrando que este se sonrojara. **

**La segunda excursión paso y los chicos volvieron al hotel, ya era de noche y cada uno ya se encontraba en su habitación descansando, excepto… Rukia e Ichigo que se estaban sentados en el sillón del lobby del hotel. **

**- ¡chiquita y rápida!- comento Ichigo a lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de la morena. **

**-¡idiota!- se ofendió Rukia.**

**- ¡no seas mal pensada enana! Lo dije en el buen sentido… corriste rápido hoy- le explico mientras se sobaba la cabeza - ¡me golpeaste fuerte! – se quejo. **

**- por cierto…. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en el baño con Rangiku?- pregunto muy curioso. **

**Las chica de ojos azules lo miro de reojos – es que no fuimos al baño en realidad, me engaño y cuando llegamos al lugar, vimos a dos chicos parados, según ella los había visto en el boliche anoche y le gustaba uno de ellos- suspiro y volvió a tomar aire para seguir hablando -así que me llevo con ella a perseguirlos un rato por el lugar, pero creo que en un momento ellos se dieron cuenta de que los estábamos acosando y los perdimos de vista y ahí fue cuando regresamos- termino de contar Rukia. **

**- ¡una acosadora profesional tu amiga!- comento. **

**- así parece…- sonrío. **

**Se veía muy linda tenia el cabello mojado (esta vez le había ganado el baño a Rangiku) llevaba puesto un sweater color índigo que combinaba con sus ojos y un Jean color azul marino, con unas zapatillas botitas de cuero blancas, todo le quedaba a la perfección, y el estar alado de la ventana la luz de la luna refleja bien los rasgos de la cara la morena, era tan hermosa, que Ichigo se tentó a darle un dulce y corto beso, pero Rukia arruino el momento preguntando por la apuesta.**

**- quiero saber de la apuesta que hiciste con Renji- dijo Rukia curiosa. **_**Acordándose.**_

**- ah si eso- respondió, pero cuando estaba por empezar a contar sobre la famosa apuesta (que en si no era nada) los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Byakuya recién entrar por la puerta.**

**- Nii-sama ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupada al ver a su hermano con un aspecto muy cansado. **

**- Eso paso…- miro a Kuukaku que entraba y pasaba por alado tirando un beso. **

**- ¿EH?- quedaron un poco confusos ante la situación Rukia e Ichigo. **

**- Nii- sama necesitas descansar, porque hoy no pides quedarte en el hotel en vez de ir al boliche- dijo una preocupada Rukia. **

**- Rukia… ¿Qué haces con este?- ignoro completamente lo que le dijo su hermana, para mirar de arriba abajo al chico de cabello llamativo. **

**- Nii-sama… el es mi amigo- mintió Rukia sonrojándose. **

**- no quiero que estés con él- la agarro del brazo - ¡vamos!- ordeno. **

**- ¡no quiero!- intento resistirse.**

**-¡vamos!- sin duda Byakuya tenia fuerza porque logro levantarla. **

**- ¡espera! – dijo un molesto Ichigo ante la reacción del Moreno. **

**- ¡tu no te metas!- levanto la voz mirándolo de una forma que da miedo y llevándose con él a la morena. **

**- Rukia… Prefiero a Renji antes que a este… – musito Byakuya antes de irse, comentario que no paso por desapercibido por Ichigo. **

**Después de la cena en la que el grupo de Kia-Chan volvió a estar ausente, los chicos se encontraban en el nuevo boliche llamado Genux, era un lugar enorme lleno de adolescentes divirtiéndose, a acepción de un grupo que se encontraba en un rincón tratando de animar a una de sus amigas. **

**- ¡animo Kia-Chan! – trataba de animar Hinamori. **

**- ¡vamos Kia-Chan! Tu hermano no pudo haber sido tan malo…- decía Rangiku **_**con lo lindo que es… **_

**- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué no nos quieres contar? – dijo una preocupada Momo sin obtener respuesta de la morena. **

**- si no nos quieres contar… después que nos quedamos sin hacer previa tratando de saber que te pasaba ¡esta bien! – Dijo haciéndose la ofendida la chica rubia – peroo… ¡vamos! Cambia esa cara… y a ¡divertirnos y a olvidar las penas!- le sonrío. **

**Rukia que durante toda la charla había estado mirando al piso, levanto la vista y respondió – tienes razón...- **

**- ¡ES MAS BUSQUEMOS A ICHIGO! ¿Te parece? – dijo una emocionada Rangiku. **

**- ¡que mas da lo que dice tu hermano! – dijo despreocupada Hinamori. **

**- hina…- intento pronunciar el nombre Rukia algo sorprendida. **

**- ¡te conozco! eres mi mejor amiga ¿no?- le guiño un ojo – y sé que a tu hermano no le agrada Ichigo – esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono serio. **

**- TIPICO HERMANO GUARDABOSQUE- comento Rangiku entre risas mientras caminaban y buscaban al chico de cabello naranja. - ¡no le hagas caso! Anda y quédate con tu fresita- lo seguían buscando- ¡ahí esta! – dijo señalando al susodicho. **

**Rukia camino hacia donde estaba Ichigo cuando Rangiku hizo que se detuviera. **

**- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto la morena. **

**-¡Momo vamos!- ordeno la chica de grandes atributos. **

**- ¿eh? ¿A donde?- pregunto extrañada. **

**- atrás de esos dos chicos – la tomo de la mano a Momo obligándola a irse con ella - ¡después nos vemos Kia-Chan… encontré a los chicos de esta tarde …- decía Rangiku mientras se alejaba. **

**- parece que tu amiga sigue acosando…- comento Ichigo apareciendo detrás de Rukia. **

**- así es…- suspiro para luego girar y quedar frente a frente con el chico. **

**- no bajaron a cenar…- comento - ¿estuvieron haciendo previa otra vez enana? – pregunto divertido. **

**- ¡idiota! ¿Me ves tomada acaso?- pregunto molesta. **

**- no lo sé- respondió al propósito peleándola un poquito. **

**- ESTOY BIEN- afirmo ella levantando la voz. **

**- no te creo… hace el cuatro y tócate la nariz con el dedo… y si te sale bien te creeré- dijo cruzando los brazos. **

**- NO VOY A HACER ESA RIDICULES- se dio vuelta y se cruzo de brazos – Kurosaki-Kun…- musito.**

**- no me digas así…- comento el chico - ¡era una broma enana además…!- se pudo enfrente de ella y la tomo del mentón y la beso. **

**- no te creas que te perdono con un beso – se hizo la ofendida. **

**-¿y con dos?- pregunto divertido. **

**- no- respondió cortante la morena.**

**- ¿tres? – insistía. **

**- no…- **

**-No me importa un carajo lo que digas- la volvió a besar, pero esta vez la chica de ojos azules correspondió al beso, pasando de ser uno simple a uno un poco mas intenso. **

**- ahora eres mía enana…- le susurro el chico en el oído para luego seguir besándola. **

**Cuando separaron sus labios luego de un rato, Rukia tenia sed por lo cual Ichigo fue a la barra a comprar algo para tomar, en esos instantes en que el chico la dejo sola la morena pensaba en lo que le gustaba Ichigo y en lo bien que se sentía con él, y en lo cómoda que estaba al saber que su hermano esa noche se había quedado en el hotel, la estaba pasando muy bien con su "chico" y no quería que nadie lo arruine. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el celular para mirar la hora, y cuando levanto la vista vio como una figura femenina se acercaba a ella. **

**- Kuchiki-san ¡hola!– la saludo la chica.**

**-Tatsuki – respondió Rukia. **

**- voy a ser directa… ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto la chica de cabello corto. **

**-¿de que?- pregunto muy extrañada. **

**- no sé si hoy escuchaste hablar de una apuesta cuando estabas por competir- comento maliciosamente. **

**- ah sii… la apuesta que hizo Ichigo con Renji - **_**¡si! Al fin voy a saber de que se trata :)**_

**- ¡exactamente!- sonrío – yo… yo no quiero ser chusma… ¡tampoco me gusta andar deschavando a Ichigo porque es mi mejor amigo! – fingía estar algo preocupada- pero…- **

**- ¿pero que…?- pregunto una impaciente Rukia. **

**- pero la apuesta que hizo Ichigo con Renji ¿Renji se llama el chico de los tatuajes no? – pregunto. **

**- si sii- respondió Rukia. **

**- la apuesta que hizo fue que si te llevaba a la cama en menos de tres días se ganaba $100, y yo no puedo tolerar que te engañe – dijo fingiendo mientras por dentro sonreía al ver lo herida y furiosa que estaba Rukia. **

**- no…- musito - ¡ES UNA BROMA!- grito Rukia mientras una lagrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla – ¡eres un maldito Ichigo…!- salio del lugar dejando a Tatsuki sola. **

**- Adiós Rukia…- sonrío victoriosa Tatsuki, pero al ver que el chico de cabello puntiagudo regresaba prefirió irse.**

**- ¿Rukia?- se pregunto al llegar con las bebidas a donde unos minutos atrás había dejado a la chica. **

**Continuara….**

…………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Tabla de posiciones**

**PRIMERO rojo: Rukia Ichigo Rangiku Byakuya Tatsuki Ishida. **

**SEGUNDO azul: Inoue, Renji, Chad, momo, Hitsugaya, Ukitake. **

**TERCERO amarillo: Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Asano, Shunsui, Nanao, Yachiru. **

**CUARTO verde: Urahara, Kuukaku, Ganju, Nemu, gin, Kira**

**ULTIMOS rosa: Yumichica, ikaku, Chizuru, Hisagi, Hanatarou, Michiru**

**(se vienen mas parejas además del Ichiruki en esta historia XD) la tabla no se para que la pongo jeje pero la mayoría son personajes que van a ir apareciendo ^^ **

**

* * *

**

¿y que les parecio?comenten! comenten!!!! :D quiero saber su opinion

esa tatsuki toda una perra ¬¬ ya va a recibir su merecid, para mi que lo quiere para ella a ichigo en vez de para orihime ;:S

¿que pasara con rukia e ichigo? lo sabran en el proximo capitulo ^^

saludos!

noe-chan

**capitulo 8: Spa**


	8. spa

_**Hola a todos!!! Perdón por las demoras de esta fic, pero el trabajo, las fiestas y el cuidar mi sobrino me complicaron bastante, el estar de aca para alla con el trabajo mas cuidar a mi sobrino me agotan, y cuando llego a casa lo unico que pienso es en bañarme y dormir, además que los tiempos libres que tengo capas los ocupo para ver a mis amigos que es ahora en las vacaciones cuando podemos vernos ^^ **_** espero que sepan disculparme!! Acá al fin después de mucho pelearla esta el capitulo 8 spa y espero poder colgar el 9 mas rapido :), espero que les guste y que lo disfruten ^^ cualquier error e equivocación, cosa que no entiendan, o recomendacion o lo que quieran escribir dejen rewies porfa!. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD A LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA A PESAR DE SU TARDANZA ¡PROMETO NO DEJARLA! CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES- **

_**Intentare subir lo mas rapido que pueda pero no prometo nada ^^ **_

**capitulo 8 : spa**

_**

* * *

  
**_

**- ¡ARRIBA TODOS! ¡VAMOS!- se escuchaba los gritos de Urahara. **

**Los fuertes golpes le indicaban a Ichigo que era hora de levantarse, miro la hora es su celular que indicaba que eran las 8:30 AM, de muy mala gana se levanto y noto que estaba él solo en el cuarto. **

_**Una de dos o estos se levantaron mas temprano que yo… no, definitivamente no lo creo, o directamente no durmieron**_** pensó el chico mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha, una vez que termino se cambio, y salio hacia el comedor, con la idea de que se la encontraría a Rukia, y le explicaría porque anoche se fue sin decirle nada **_**¿se habrá sentido mal? **_**Se preguntaba mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían para darle paso al lobby, miro hacia donde se encontraban los sillones y no había nadie. **

**- ¡buenos días!- sonrío el viejo encargado - ¿le parece extraño que no haya nadie no? – le pregunto sin recibir respuesta – están en el comedor desayunando – comento mientras ojeaba el diario **

**Ichigo entro en el gran comedor y rápidamente se encontró con sus compañeros de cuarto, noto en sus rostros que no habían dormido nada, se sentó en la mesa con ellos y con la vista busco la mesa de Rukia, pero no la encontró ni a ella ni a ninguna de sus amigas. **

Flas back

Ichigo caminaba por el enorme boliche buscando a Rukia, cuando escucho una voz familiar.

- ¡NO TE LO PUEDO CREER!- grito – esa era la razón porque huían de nosotras ¡SON GAYS!- decía en un estado de ebriedad.

**- **no grites ran-chan…- suplicaba momo a su amiga que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

- shhhhh – la callaba la chica rubia.

- ¡no, a ver mujer no me entendiste bien!- dijo algo molesto Yumichika - ¡soy metro sexual!- le explico por décima vez esa noche.

**- **¡y yo no soy ni gay ni metro sexual! – decía Ikaku con una venita en la cien.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH entiendo todo ¿pero metro sexual no son los que les gustan los hombres? Estoy confunduda…- preguntaba confundida la chica de grandes atributos.

- ¡no ran- Chan!- respondió momo - ¡discúlpenla! Comprenderán que no esta es su sano juicio en este momento…- se disculpo a ambos chicos.

- ¡es graciosa tu amiga!- decía entre risas Yumichika, mientras Ikaku miraba hacia otro lado.

- ¿no vieron a Rukia?- interrumpió la muy interesante conversación el chico de cabello naranja.

- ¡oye Kia-Chan paso corriendo! Fresita- le respondió Rangiku- capas que le dieron ganas de ir al baño… vistes como es Kia-Chan que no se adapta a los baños… recién al segundo día fue al baño en nuestra habitación y valla que se desquito…- comento de mas la chica.

- no hacia falta el comentario…- la codeo Hinamori.

- pero si es verdad…- afirmo – además el otro día….- intento decir pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Momo.

- Kia-Chan pasó corriendo por acá y dijo que volvía al hotel y si más explicaciones se fue- hablo la chica de cabello castaño. – No sé que le habrá pasado-

- ¡esta bien! gracias – dijo Ichigo para después dirigirse hacia la puerta _¡no quería saber tanto de Rukia! _Pensaba recordando el comentario de su amiga.

Una vez en el hotel, el encargado le confirmo que la morena estaba en su habitacion y que no la había visto en un mal estado, cosa que tranquilizo al chico, y prefirió no molestarla, capas que Rangiku tenia razón y Rukia ya estaría durmiendo, así que se fue a dormir el también.

Fin del flash back.

**-¡IIIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOO!- le gritaba Asano. **

**- ¿eh? ¿Eh?- el chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos. **

**- ¿Qué piensas Ichigo?- miro hacia donde minutos antes su amigo miraba – ohhh buscas a las hermosas chicas de la 408- decía Asano en tono de burla. **

**- ¡cállate!- le grito Ichigo con una mirada asesina. **

**- ya desayunaron, Rukia no estaba con ellas…- hablo Sado. **

**- r uru ¿Rukia?- pregunto un nervioso pelinaranja - ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto sorprendido. **

**- porque…- dijo para después quedar en silencio- pensé que te interesaría – concluyo la frase. **

**- ¡SADOOOO! Siempre haces lo mismo- se quejo Asano. **

**- mm- Sado levanto una ceja en señal de duda. **

**- siempre acortas las historias- suspiro - ¡bueno, bueno!- miro a Ichigo – ¡IIIICHIIIGOOOO! No puedes negarlo mas… te estas comiendo al bomboncito de Rukia-Chan.- grito el chico, dejando a un Ichigo con los ojos desmesuradamente abierto. **

**- ¡que mierda dices!- grito Ichigo molesto. **

**- ¡vamos Ichigo! No lo niegues mas- lo miro de reojos Asano – te hemos visto – sonrío **

**- ¡cállate!- le grito Ichigo. **

**- habiendo chicas muchos mas llamativas- sonrío - ¡elegiste bien!- lo halago - ¡el bomboncito de Rukia tiene algo especial que las demás no! – Ichigo lo miro mal - ¡que envidia Ichigo se esta comiendo a Rukia-Chan- grito a los cuatro vientos el chico, cosa que para mala suerte de Ichigo, escucho Byakuya que justo entraba al comedor. **

**El chico de cabellos naranjas sintió un escalofrío cuando sus amigos quedaron en total silencio, giro lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de "te voy a matar" del moreno. **

**- Kurosaki… ¿me puedes repetir lo que dijo aquel individuo?- **

**- ¿individuo? ¿Cuál individuo? – Ichigo se hacia el desentendido. **

**- aquel individuo- señalo a Asano. **

**- ¿yo? – se auto señalo y trago saliva - lo que yo dije fuee "Ichigo se esta comiendo rusa"- dijo con una vos aguda debido a los nervios que estaba pasando en ese momento – ¡si eso! ¡Ichigo se esta comiendo una ensalada rusa, que envidia! Dije- una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. **

**- **_**que excusa más idiota pero… espero que le crea- **_** pensó Ichigo. **

**- no te creo…- dijo con su tono de voz frío – Kurosaki…- levanto la voz. **

**- ¡SE ME CAENNNN!- grito Momo que justo pasaba por ahí. **

**- ¿eh? – Byakuya termino empapado de café con leche. **

**- ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – momo pedía disculpas mientras intentaba secarlo con una servilleta de papel.**_** ¡Ufa! Me quede dormida, me estoy muriendo de hambre, voy a la mesa para servirme el desayuno y esto era lo ultimo que quedaba ¡uy! Encima se me caen la poca comida que pude servirme en el muy simpático del hermano de Kia-Chan… ¡hoy estoy meada por elefantes! (suspiro). **_

**- esta bien… no hace falta – dijo el moreno con un tic en el ojo – no te preocupes…- la corrió delicadamente y se encamino hacia la habitación, pero… se topo con una linda mujer en el camino. **_**¡Pero si hoy estoy de MUY buena suerte ¿pareciera no?! Pensó irónicamente. **_

**- ¿Qué te paso? – preguntaba Kuukaku preocupada, mientras salía del comedor con el moreno. **

**Momo miro a los chicos para luego lanzar una risita nerviosa – buenoo… acá no paso nada ¿si? … ¡chau chicos! – intento salir rápido en busca de mas café, pero Ichigo la detuvo. **

**- ¿y Rukia?- pregunto el chico. **

**- se esta cambiando para el spa – comento momo para luego irse de una vez. **

**- ¡cierto! – grito Ichigo. **

**- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ishida que también estaba desayunando con ellos. **

**- ¡hoy tengo que ir al spa! Casi se me pasa…- se levanto de la silla – me voy a buscar las cosas – salio apurado hacia su cuarto, en el camino se la cruzo a Yoruichi que le aviso que en 15 minutos venia un micro en busca de ellos y que Irian con Byakuya al spa también, aunque ellos no hubieran ganado, el pelinaranja maldecía en sus adentros por la suerte que tenia de tener que aguantar el estirado del hermano de la enana, pero a la vez pensaba que no la había visto desde el boliche y estaba preocupado **_**¿ y si paso por su cuarto?**_** Pensó. Se dirigió a la habitación 408 y toco la puerta, no recibía respuesta, volvió a tocar otra vez… **

**- ¡ya va! – grito la morena mientras terminaba de cambiarse. **

**- Enana…- musito al abrirse la puerta de la habitación el chico, pero así como fue abierta, fue cerrada rápidamente de un portazo brusco por la morena - ¡oye! ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – Pregunto muy "sutilmente" Ichigo, pero no recibió respuesta, lo que provoco que este golpeara la puerta nuevamente - ¿Enana que te pasa?- volvió a preguntar confundido por la actitud de la chica. **

**Adentro de la habitación la chica luchaba por contenerse a responderle, pero le gano su ira… **

**¿ QUE, QUE ME PASA?- grito - ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL ¿SABIAS?- se acerco a la puerta. **

**- ¿A QUE CARAJO DEBO EL INSULTO ENANA?- levanto la voz del otro lado de la puerta Ichigo. **

**- ¡TU TENDRIAS QUE SER EL QUE MEJOR LO SABE!- **

**- ¡NO LO SE! POR ESO TE PREGUNTO ENANA- se rascaba la cabeza - ¡por favor enana! – suplico. **

**- ¿te acuerdas la apuesta que hiciste con el otro imbecil de Renji? – intento hablar mas serenamente la chica. **

**- si ¿y que con eso?- **

**- ¡¿COMO Y QUE CON ESO? TATSUKI ME CONTO TODOOO!- Rukia se recostó en la puerta - ¿Por qué apostaste con migo Ichigo? – pregunto mientras lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, pero debido a su orgullo la petaquita de ojos violetas se las contuvo. **

**- es normal que apostemos en estas situaciones- afirmo Ichigo sin saber de que la versiones de Rukia de los hechos estaban distorsionados por una maldita envidiosa llamada Tatsuki. **

**- ¡encima dices que es normal! – rió irónicamente. **

**- además no veo lo malo… y esos $100 me venían bien – suspiro – no entiendo que te molesta que halla apostado que tu…- intento decir el chico, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió y por una Rukia furiosa dejándose ver para pegarle en el estomago al chico y cerrar la puerta nuevamente. **

**- Ena enaa… na – intento decir mientras se quedaba sin aire, desmayándose en el pasillo. **

**Veinte minutos después el grupo ganador se encontraba en el lobby, esperando a que se dignara a aparecer el último integrante que faltaba para irse de una vez, ya que el pequeño micro que lo transportaría había llegado ya hace cinco minutos. **

**- ¡no te lo puedo creer!- se reía a carcajadas Rangiku - ¿así que le pegaste en el estomago?- pregunto entre risas – eso no es digno de una mujer, ¡le hubieras pegado en ya sabes donde! – dijo entusiasmada – si no hubiera sido por Yachiru y su vicio en Internet no me lo hubiera perdido- suspiro.**

**- hubiera sido mejor – se quedo pensando – pero no faltara oportunidad para hacerlo- **

**- ¿Quién es el idota que estamos esperando?- pregunto una fastidiada Rubia. **

**- al idiota de Ichigo – respondió detrás de ella una mujer de cabellos violeta.- ¡oh… ahí viene!- sonrío **

**Rangiku miro con complicidad a Rukia - ¡lo dejaste mal amiga! ¡ESA ES MI KIA-CHAN!- la abrazo. **

**- disculpen la espera – hablo Ichigo. **

**- le dijimos que era mejor que se quedara a descansar, pero el insistió tanto en que quería ir al spa, que no me quedo otra opción que permitirlo – comento Unohana que había atendido al chico tras encontrarlo desmayado en el pasillo. **

**-bueno no se ustedes pero yo me quiero ir…- comento una ansiosa Kuukaku que se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Byakuya ¡**_**mantener la paciencia, mantener la paciencia…! **_**Pensaba el moreno mientras buscaba la forma de zafarse de la mujer. **

**- ¡bien a disfrutar!- dijo Yoruichi a todos, para después acercarse a su amiga - y al pequeño Byakuya lo quiero completo ¿si? – sonrío maliciosamente, Kuukaku asintió y al pobre del moreno se le erizo la piel. **

**Todos se subieron al micro con sus respectivos invitados, cada ganador podía invitar a una persona a que disfrutara del spa con ellos, Rukia llevo a Momo, Tatsuki llevo a Inoue. Byakuya no había invitado a nadie, hasta que apareció kuukaku y se auto invito, Ishida invito a Chad, Rangiku llevo a Yachiru, aunque la chica Rubia quería invitar a un chico que había visto por ahí en el hotel, pero la pequeña de pelo rosa la amenazo y tuvo que acceder a invitarla, y por ultimo Ichigo le dijo a Keigo que viniera también. **

**El spa era enorme en el centro de este se encontraba una enorme piscina con agua climatizada, un lugar sumamente tranquilo, sin duda era un ambiente para relajarse. Al entrar fueron recibidos por una hermosa mujer de unos 25 años, la cual traía babososos a todos los chicos , excepto a uno que se encontraba algo apartado del grupo sumergidos en sus pensamientos, mientras contemplaba a una chica menuda de cabellos azabaches, no podía entender a que se de via el maldito enojo de ella. **

**- ¿en que piensas? ¡Eh Ichigo! – Yoruichi lo llamo al chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos. **

**- ¡Yoruichi!- dijo sobresaltado. **

**- deja de mirar tanto a Rukia que la vas a desgastar, y límpiate esa baba – comento entre algunas carcajadas **

**- ¿no tendrías que estar en la excursión de los chicos?- pregunto cortante. **

**- ¿Y PERDERME ESTO? Naaaa- respondió despreocupada la mujer – Además los chicos fueron a la excursión, con Ukitake, Shunsui y Ganju, se van a divertir igual sin nosotros- sonrío.- además no quiero dejar solos a aquellos – señalo a kuukaku y a Byakuya- anda a saber que es capas de hacerle al pobre si lo dejo solo- comento viendo como la mujer estaba pegada al moreno sin soltarlo en ningún momento. **

**- ¡bueno! por favor síganme por aquí que los voy a llevar a los vestidores para que se cambien – dijo la hermosa mujer llamada Miyako mientras los guiaba por uno de los tantos pasillos que había alrededor de la piscina. **

**Una vez en los vestidores hombres de un lado y mujeres por otro, comenzaron a cambiarse mientras comentaban de lo que seria ese día. **

**-¿vieron todas las chicas que había en la piscina?- dijo con una sonrisa enorme Asano. **

**- mmm – musito sado **

**Ichigo estaba perdido en su mundo e Ishida salía de cambiarse. **

**- igual me conformo con nuestras hermosas compañeras – continuo hablando mientras caminaba por el vestidor – nadie supera a la pechocha de Inoue y al bomboncito de Kuchiki – al terminar de decirlo "accidentalmente" se tropezó con el pie de Ishida. **

**- lo siento – dijo falsamente. **

**- no te vi – dijo Ichigo después de haberlo pisado. **

**Mientras tanto en el vestidor de las chicas… **

**- ¡vamos Kia-Chan que no te de penaa! – decia Rangiku. **

**- es que me incomoda… - respondía Rukia. **

**- pero si tenes un cuerpo divino- la animaba la chica rubia a su amiga. **

**- ¡vamos Kia-Chan seguro que te queda muy mono!- decia Momo. **

**- es que me molesta la tanga que se me meta en la cola- suspira – es muy incomodo- además… Nii-sama me llega a ver así me mata – comento - no entiendo que le paso a mi traje de baño- **

**- Ran-Chan te lo tiro por la ventana- Yachiru la delato. **

**- ¿COMO?- grito - era mi favorito, tenía dibujos de Chappy- **

**- ¡me tenes harta con Chappy, tenes que entender que la edad de ver Chappy y ser fan de ese conejo ya paso Kia-Chan, aunque se que en muy lindo… PERO YA DE UNA VEZ REGIGNATE QUE ESTAS GRANDE PARA ESO.- dijo Rangiku a su amiga.**

**- no quiero – dijo haciendo puchero. **

**- ¡bah!… infantil- **

**-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Rukia de una vez por toda saliendo con su bikini y dejándose ver, realmente le quedaba a la perfección, la parte de arriba era verde agua con bordes blancos, y la parte de abajo totalmente verde agua, definitivamente ese color le asentía muy bien, la hacia lucir muy linda. **

**- ¡wow que envidia! ¡tenes muy lindas piernas! – decía Rangiku a una Rukia algo avergonzada. – te queda realmente genial amiga - **

**- pero…- **

**- pero nada... ¡toma!- le dio una pollera – mi plan salio a la perfección- sonrío- el traje de ese conejito fue totalmente remplazado por uno que muestre a una Kia-Chan mas sexy- **

**- loca…- susurro la morena para después mirar hacia donde se encontraba Tatsuki hablando con Inoue y acercarse a ellas. **

**- Tatsuki…- la llamo – gracias por contarme ayer lo de Ichigo, si no hubiera sido asi hubiera caído en su engaño … - **

**-de nada – la interrumpió a Rukia - ¡vámonos Inoue!- dijo saliendo del vestidor. **

**Rukia quedo algo extrañada por la actitud de la chica. **

**- ¡vamos Kia-Chan!- Yachiru la agarro de la mano y se la llevo por la fuerza a la piscina, detrás de ellas salieron muy tranquilas Momo y Rangiku. **

**- esperemos a Yoruichi-san- dijo Momo afuera del vestidor, a lo que su amiga asintió. **

**- ¡pequeñas!- apareció Urahara atrás de ellas – mientras esperan a la hermosa Yoruichi, ¿no quieren un autógrafo mío?- sonrío. **

**- ¿eh? ¿Donde?- dijeron al unísono. **

**- en donde ustedes quieran- **

**- ¡VIEJO BABOSO!- apareció Yoruichi de atrás y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -¡espero chicas que lo disculpen!- se disculpo mientras el hombre rubio se frotaba donde había recibido el golpe. **

**- disculpen… era solamente una jodita – dijo apenado Urahara mientras Yoruichi lo amenazaba con la mirada. **

**- no hay problema – dijeron rápidamente y se fueron a la zona de la piscina. **

**Una vez allí se encontraron con Yachiru muy contenta jugando dentro de la piscina, y una Rukia parada en el borde de esta debatiéndose de entrar o no, lo que le dio una idea muy buena a Rangiku, así que se dirigió cuidadosamente a su amiga que estaba desprevenida y la empujo dentro de la piscina. **

**- Rangiku maldita…- Rukia salía muy enojada de la piscina, mientras sus amigas se mataban de la risa – me lastime el pie por tu culpa ¡auch!-le reprocho viendo como salía sangre de su pie – encima esta pollera de jean que tengo me esta molestando muchísimo- dijo mientras se sacaba la prenda olvidándose de la vergüenza debido al dolor y enojo que tenia, si ya había echo admiradores la pequeña chica, ahora tendría el triple. – Ve a llamar a Nii-sama – le dijo a Momo **

_**¿Por qué será que me siento tan observada? ¿Y porque será que cada vez hay mas chicos alrededor mío y de Ran-Chan? … ¡¡¡PERO SI SERE TONTA!!! ME SAQUE LA POLLERA DE JEAN PORQUE ESTABA MOJADA Y ME PESABA… A NII-SAMA NO LE VA A GUSTAR NADA… penso. **_

**En la piscina se encontraba un Ichigo intentado hogar a Asano que se había excedido un poco con los comentarios hecho hacia a un grupo de chicas. **

**- ¡hola chicos!- saludo Inoue que se habia acercado junto con Tatsuki hacia donde estaban los chicos. **

**- ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto la morena de cabellos corto. **

**- Ichigo intentaba ahogarme… yo pense que era mi amigoo- comentaba entre llorisqueos fingidos. **

**- ¡callate!- le grito Ichigo - ¿Tatsuki podemos hablar?- pregunto a la morena muy serio. **

**-¿de que? – pregunto haciéndose la desentendida. **

**- ven- la agarro del brazo y la alejo un poco del grupo – de Rukia quiero que me hables- sentencio. **

**- ¡oh! De Kuchiki… ¿y que queres que te diga de ella?- pregunto. **

**- ¿Qué le dijiste a Rukia acerca de la apuesta? - **

**- lo que ya sabes…- respondió ella mirando hacia otro lado. **

**- ¿lo que yo se? … entonces no entiendo porque se enojo – suspiro – ¿Tatsuki vos le dijiste algo mas?- pregunto tenia el presentimiento que su amiga le ocultaba algo. **

**- No… no yo no dije nada mas – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.**

**- te conozco… y creo que me estas mintiendo – dijo él. **

**- ¿de que hablan?- pregunto inoue apareciendo detrás de la morena y metiendose en la conversación. **

**- de rukia que no se porque se enojo con migo – comento sin pensarlo. **

**-¡kurosaki-kun … lo que pasa es que es feo engañar a una persona… ¿Por qué querías engañarla?- dijo inocentemente la chica. **

**- ¿engañarla yo? ¿de que hablas Inoue?- pregunto extrañado. **

**- si no hubiera sido por Tatsuki que le contó a Rukia que la querias engañar…- comento. **

**- ¿ENGAÑAR YO?- dijo exaltado – ¿Tatsuki que mierda dijistes?- **

**La morena quedo en total silencio **_** ¡pero esta chica echo todo mi plan a la basura! Al final uno intenta hacerlo por su bien y lo arruina tan fácilmente… ¿Qué hago ahora? **_

**- ¡contesta!- le ordeno Ichigo. **

**- yo… yoo …- suspiro – le dije que habías apostado con Renji a que te la llevabas fácil a la cama – agacho la mirada, estaba enfadada la chica, pero no con ella por lo que había echo sino porque fue descubierta y su plan se arruino. **

**- maldición…- musito Ichigo cuando escucho el SPLASH que produjo Rukia cuando fue tirada al agua, sin dudarlo dejo a las dos chicas y fue en busca de su enana para hablar. **

**- ¿Tatsuki porque hiciste eso? – pregunto Inoue. **

**- No quiero hablar ahora Orihime… - dijo y salio del agua, dejando a la pelinaranja preocupada. **

**- ¿Qué sucedió Inoue? – se acerco Ishida a la chica. **

**- No sé – suspiro – ya te dije Uryuu que me digas Orihime – hizo una dulce sonrisa. **

**Ichigo se estaba acercando a la enana cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado Byakuya con ella, así que prefirió hablar después con la chica. **

**- Rukia… tapate con la toalla por lo menos – dijo Byakuya mientras con la mirada iba amenazando a todos los chicos que se encontraban alrededor de ellos – te voy a llevar a la enfermeria ¿puedes caminar?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación. **

**- creo que si – respondio intentando caminar, pero la verdad es que le dolia bastante. **

**- no te preocupes – dijo Byakuya para luego alzarla. **

**-¡ Nii sama! – dijo rukia sorprendida y algo avergonzada, mientras su hermano comenzaba a caminar con ella en sus brazos – no no no era para tanto cre creo – nerviosa intentaba decir la chica. **

**Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba en la barra del spa con una cepita en la mano mirando la linda escenita desde lejos - ¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA HACIENDO ESE ESTIRADO?- dijo en voz muy alta. **

**-¿celoso Kurosaki?- pregunto Ishida que aparecio alado de él a lo que Ichigo no le contesto solamente se dio vuelta para mirarlo, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su amigo con Inoue. **

**- ¿Ishida que haces con Inoue? – pregunto incredulo a lo que veia. **

**- veras kurosaki-kun… ya te supere, espero que no te pongas triste porque lo nuestro no puede ser ¿si?, ahora estoy con Uryuu- dijo apenada. **

**Los dos chicos la miraron algo extrañados. **

**- ¿dije algo malo?- pregunto la ingenua chica. **

**- NO- respondieron al unísono ambos chicos. **

**En la enfermería se encontraba Rukia, Byakuya, Momo y Rangiku. **

**- ¿quisiera saber porque hay tantas chicas? – pregunto Rukia. **

**- Voy a preguntarle si tiene para mucho – dijo Byakuya levantadose y dirigiendose al consultorio. **

**-tienes razón Kia-Chan ¡son muchas!- comento **_**y yo que quiero ir a la piscina pensó Rangiku. **_

**- vallan si quieren a disfrutar del lugar – repondio la morena como sabiendo lo que pensaba su amiga – Nii sama esta con migo- sonrío. **

**- ¡gracias! ¡VAMOS MOMO!- dijo la chica rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar con la chica de cabellos castaños. **

**- ella es mi hermana – apareció Byakuya con el doctor. **

**- mejor nos quedamos momo con Rukia ¿no? – dijo Rangiku al ver al doctor. **

_**Ahora ya entiendo el porque de tantas chicas pensaba Rukia. **_

**-mi nombre es Shiba Kaien ¡mucho gusto pequeña! – sonrío. **

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**¿shiba kaien? esto se ve interesante ¿que pasara?


	9. celos

**y el viaje continua.... **

**volviendo a actualizar esta fic despues de mucho tiempo :) espero que puedan difrutar del capitulo, yo nunca dije que iba a abandonarla y el otro dia se me cruzaron muchas ideas para esta fic^^ asi que aca estoy, porfi! dejen rewies haber si les gusta el cap. o comenten lo que quieran si les gusta o no, si le falta algo, si quieren que pase algo jajaja lo que seaa...**

** capitulo 9:celos**

* * *

- ella es mi hermana – apareció Byakuya con el doctor.

**- mejor nos quedamos con Rukia ¿no Momo? – dijo Rangiku al ver al doctor. **

_**Ahora ya entiendo el porque de tantas chicas pensaba Rukia. **_

**-mi nombre es Shiba Kaien ¡mucho gusto pequeña! – sonrío. **

- **¿Shiba Kaien?- pregunto la morena, de algún lado le resultaba familiar ese nombre. **

**- si- respondió - ¿sucede algo?- **

**- Es que me resulta familiar tu nombre – comento la morena. **

**- Kaien ella es mi hermana pequeña Rukia ¿no te acuerdas?– dijo Byakuya al doctor que se quedo muy sorprendido al escuchar eso. **

**- ¡OH vaya sorpresa! Has crecido muchísimo pequeña- sonrío – La ultima vez que te vi eras así de chica – dijo mientras que con la mano indicaba lo pequeña que era antes. **

**- ¡Kaien –dono!- grito con alegría - ¡ya me acuerdo!- sonrío y lo abrazo. **

**-¡vaya! Veo que sigues siendo muy cariñosa…- correspondió al abrazo que duro un largo rato hasta que Byakuya carraspeo llamando la atención de ambos. **

**- ¡muy bien KAIEN! Porque no ves a Rukia de una vez…- dijo con algo de sarcasmo. **

**- ah… si- con muy pocas ganas dejo de abrazar a la morena que tenia una mueca de desagrado ante la falta de contacto - ¿Qué te paso?- pegunto revisando el pie de la chica. **

**- me TIRARON a la pileta y me corte el pie – fulmino a Ranjiku con la mirada, mientras la chica rubia se hacia la desentendida – pero no es nada…- dijo sonriendo mientras disimulaba muy bien el dolor que sentía por la cortadura. **

**- no, no… a esa herida tendremos que desinfectarla peque- lo que temía Rukia se estaba cumpliendo. **

**- ¡NO QUIERO! Va a arder…- se negó la chica esperando poder evitarlo. **

**- vas a ver que no- dijo Kaien y se dirigió al consultorio en busca de algún desinfectante, gasas y vendas para el pie de la chica. **

**Unos minutos después Kaien apareció con todas las cosas necesarias y se puso a curar la herida de la peque; cuando finalizo el tratamiento – vas a tener que tener cuidado por unos días si queres que se cure rápido- sonrío el doctor finalizando con un perfecto vendado. **

**- si – respondió ella recordando todas las indicaciones. **

**- bueno…- intento decir Kaien cuando fue interrumpido por su celular, exaltando a Ranjiku y Momo que se habían quedado dormidas en los asientos de la pequeña habitación, mientras que Byakuya lo miraba de una forma extraña, y Rukia con la mirada le señalaba su celular. – el chico saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de medico el celular y soltó una risita – se termino mi turno- suspiro - ¡lo siento chicas! pero la peque fue mi ultima paciente- dijo girándose hacia las demás chicas que estaban esperando a ser "atendidas", con un bufido todas las féminas despejaron rápidamente el lugar – parece que ya se sienten mejor – comento llevándose una mano a la nuca – ¡bueno! Que les parece si vamos al bar del spa- invito a todos con mucha emoción. **

**- paso… si Rukia ya se siente mejor me retiro- comenzó a caminar – tengo a otros chicos que cuidar- finalizo Byakuya desapareciendo del lugar. **

**- nosotras queremos ir a la pileta- dijeron al unísono las amigas de Rukia, y se retiraron del lugar. **

**- además creo que sobramos ¿no momo? – dijo la chica rubia en voz alta unos pasos lejos de la morena logrando que escuchara el comentario. **

**-¡maldita!-dijo entre dientes mientras sus mejillas se comenzaban a poner coloradas. **

**-¡muy simpáticas las chicas!- comento Kaien para luego despeinarla-¡vamos peque!- dijo a lo que Rukia un poco desconcertada asintió y lo siguió en mutismo total hasta el bar.**

**En el bar se hallaban dos chicos y una chica sentados en dos sillones enormes divididos por una mesa ratona, en la cual sobre ella había varias cajas de cepita sabor naranja y cuatro vasos de daiquiri de frutilla. **

**- ¡PUEDEN PARAR YA!- grito exasperado Ichigo a sus dos acompañantes. **

**- to-toma mmm- le tiro algunas monedas en la mesa – ve mmm a jugar algún video… juego mm- le decía Ishida mientras besaba a su novia.**

**- ¡ubíquense! ¿Hola? Estoy acá – decía Ichigo. **

**- no seas pesado… y ándate a nadar háceme el favor – Ishida con la mano echaba a Ichigo. **

**- mmm Uryuu…- Inoue despego sus labios hinchados de los del chico – Kurosaki Kun parece deprimido- comento preocupada. **

**- ¡maldito envidioso! Si que te gusta arruinar momentos Kurosaki – bufo el chico de anteojos - ¡idiota!- se levanto y le tiro una cajita de jugo a Ichigo por la cabeza. **

**- ¡maldito hijo…!- se levanto de sopetón quedando frente a frente con Ishida. **

**-¡CALMENCEN!- grito Orihime con la mirada furiosa, a lo que los chicos la miraron asustados, ella jamás había gritado de esa forma, el concepto de ella era de una chica sumisa y dulce que iba feliz por la vida- están haciendo un escándalo ¿si? – dijo con una risita dulce. **

**- si, si- respondieron los dos, asustados **_**nunca enojar a Inoue **_**repasaban mentalmente.**

**- ahora… Kurosaki Kun ¿estas mal por lo de Kuchiki san, no?- pregunto con un semblante preocupado. **

**- Tatsuki esta vez se paso… - comento Ichigo molesto – Rukia es lo mejor que me esta pasando en este viaje… no sé que tiene la enana pero… me siento bien con ella… - comento melancólico- y Tatsuki me lo arruina con algo tan estupido- suspiro. **

**- Kurosaki- kun…- la situación del chico le dio pena. **

**- ¡hey Kurosaki! Aquella no es Kuchiki- señalo Ishida una mesa donde estaba sentada la mencionada junto con Kaien. **

**Unas mesas más adelante se encontraban dos personas recordando algunas cosas del pasado entre risas. **

**-Me acuerdo que eras muy atento con migo…- decía Rukia mientras bebía un poco de exprimido de naranja. **

**- ¿recordas del enorme conejo Chappy que te regale para tu sexto cumpleaños?- pregunto el moreno. **

**- lo tengo impecable sobre mi cama- sonrío – ese conejo duerme con migo- comento algo apenada. **

**- ¿recordas lo que me pediste cuanto te di al conejo?- sonrío recordando. **

**- no – negó ella pensando en lo que pudo haber sido. **

**- me pediste que fuera tu novio- jugaba con la cuchara de la taza de té – ese día me confesaste que me querías, y me pediste que te prometiera que siempre iba a estar a tu lado- termino de decir a lo que la morena bajo la cabeza para ocultar el color que se había formado en sus mejillas. **

**-Ahora me acuerdo… desde ese día te había comenzado a llamar novio – dijo en un tono bajo todavía con la cabeza gacha – me acuerdo de las reacciones de nii sama cada vez que escuchaba salir de mi boca la palabra "novio"- comenzó a levantar la cabeza – me acuerdo la primera vez que te llame así, fue en frente de una cena de negocios que tenia nii sama en casa, como estaban todos dando anuncios importantes yo también quería dar el mió así que llame la atención de todos y dije **_**"anuncio que hoy me comprometo con mi novio Shiba Kaien y que después nos vamos a casar",**_** tanto fue el asombro de Nii-sama que termino con su cabeza dentro del plato de comida, Nee-Chan tuvo que llamar para que lo viniera a ver una ambulancia y estuvo en reposo tres días- comenzó a reír mientras recordaba acompañada de Kaien mientras volvía la imagen de Byakuya ahogado en el plato de spaghetti. **

**- unos meses después de eso me fui con Nee-Chan a estudiar al extranjero- comento - ¿Qué poco que duro nuestro noviazgo no?- pregunto entre risas el moreno. **

_**¿Noviazgo?**_** Pensó un chico de cabello anaranjado que aparecía en escena – hola Rukia…- saludo acercándose a la mesa. **

**-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con indiferencia la chica. **

**- me entere que te lastimaste así… que quería saber como estabas pero… veo que estas MUY bien- esto ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo. **

**- no te vengas a hacer el preocupado ahora…- hablo en un tono frío – Ichigo es el Shiba Kaien, Kaien el es Ichigo Kurosaki – por cuestiones de respeto los presento de muy mala gana. **

**-¡mucho gusto!- sonrío el moreno dándole la mano. **

**- ah si… lo mismo- respondió dándole la mano. **

**- ¿Kurosaki eh? ¿Tienes que ver con Ishinn Kurosaki?- pregunto tratando de entablar una conversación. **

**- es mi viejo – respondió cortante sin darle minima atención- ¿Rukia podemos hablar?- miro a la chica. **

**- no tenemos nada que hablar- respondió ella sin mirarlo. **

**- si lo tenemos- afirmo él – quiero aclararte lo que en verdad paso- insistió. **

**- no quiero – negó la chica. **

**- esta es la ultima vez que te voy a pedir que hablemos, después si queres me das una patada y no nos dirigimos mas la palabra- dijo él. **

**- esta bien- acepto, de no hacerlo seguro que seguiría insistiendo pensó la morena. **

**- bueno… yo me tengo que ir- se excuso Kaien **_**creo que acá estoy de mas**_** pensó – alguien me espera- sonrío – cuídate peque – la despeino - ¡nos vemos Ichigo, suerte!- lo saludo amistosamente recordando. **

_-Rukia Chan me tengo que ir- dijo triste- me voy a estudiar entiéndelo- se puso de cuclillas delante de ella. _

_- ¡no!- decía enojada Rukia - ¡mi novio no se puede ir!- llorisqueaba. _

_- además…- intento explicarle, pero antes de terminar recibió un punta pie de ella y un escupitajo, dejándolo adolorido mientras ella se alejaba corriendo. _

**- suerte Ichigo que es una fiera…- dijo haciendo que solamente lo escuche el aludido y se fue. **

**- ¿y bien?- pregunto Rukia sacando de los pensamientos asesinos de Ichigo hacia Kaien. **

**El chico con el seño mas fruncido que de costumbre se sentó y tomo aire – bueno… Rukia lo que quería era explicarte de la apuesta – dijo él. **

**- me lo imagine…; pero no quiero escuchar ninguna explicación absurda, ahorrarte saliva ¿sabes?- dijo molesta – además… me lo confirmaste- dijo tajante ella. **

**- ¡nunca te lo afirme porque nunca me dejaste explicarte!- le recalco – además no es absurdo lo que te voy a decir… enana… - bajo la mirada. **

**- no me llames enana…- se cruzo de brazos. **

**- Yo nunca aposte $100 por pasar una noche con vos- dijo calmado - ¡Tatsuki te distorsiono los hechos!- dijo recordando a su amiga – yo aposte $100 pesos a quien ganaba la carrera nada mas…- confeso él, mientras Rukia quedaba atónita – Además… nunca apostaría con algo como eso, y menos con vos enana…- se sonrojo, suspiro **_**¡POR DIOS! ESTO ES DIFICIL PERO YA FUE**_**…- enanatequiero…- dijo rápidamente dejando a una chica de ojos azulados sin palabras. **

**- I-chi-go- pronuncio su nombre – no sé- suspiro mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. **

**- Tatsuki, si queres la traigo para que ella misma te lo diga- le propuso – o sino… Inoue, ella no es capas de mentir- dijo él. **

**- no sé- decía una confundida Rukia. **

**- ya sé que me conoces muy poco enana, pero te pido que confíes, y me des una oportunidad de demostrar que no soy eso – la miro a los ojos tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía. **

**Rukia miro a esos ojos avellanas que tenia el chico y se perdió en la profundidad de ellos que demostraban con la transparencia y sinceridad que hablaba él chico, pero no logro emitir ninguna respuesta. **

**- bien- respondió Ichigo al silencio de Rukia, y se levanto del sillón frustrado al sentir la negativa de la chica, pero antes de que se fuera, sintió la mano de ella agarrando la suya. **

**- Ichigo…- lo llamo - ¿Qué te parece si me seguís ayudando a molestar a Nii sama?- dijo ella con una sonrisa, esa era la forma de decirle a él "yo también te quiero". **

**Después de haber pasado un día bastante movidito en el spa, ya era de noche y todos se encontraban en el hotel cansados por las excursiones que habían tenido, aunque un grupo reducido había ido a un spa a relajarse y el otro habían ido a un Tour por la ciudad, visitando un reconocidísimo hotel, el hecho de no hacer nada los cansaba. Cada uno se encontraba en sus respectivas habitaciones preparándose para lo que seria esa noche de boliche. **

**En la habitación 209 cuatro chicos se preparaban para esa noche. **

**- ¡Chin, Chin!- decía Asano mientras bebía una cerveza junto a Chad. **

**- no pudieron esperar al boliche…- comento Ishida al ver que iban por su tercera lata de cerveza y todavía quedaban muchas más. **

**- ¡no seas aguafiestas! ¡Préndete a la previa!- lo invito a unirse un contento Asano. **

**- paso…- dijo el negando con la cabeza. **

**- ¿Ichigo te prendes?- pregunto sin recibir repuesta Asano. **

**- ¿Ichigo?- pregunto preocupado Ishida al verlo parado frente al espejo sin hablar - ¿te crees la bruja de blanca nieves? ¡Espejito, espejito dime quien es el mas bonito…!- decía con énfasis Ishida entre risas viendo que su amigo seguía mirando al espejo. **

**- ¡cállate!- le grito dándose vuelta – maldito emo…- dijo entre dientes el chico de cabellos naranjas saliendo de su trance. **

**- ¿a que se debe esa obsesión con el espejo Kurosaki?- pregunto Ishida. **

**- es que no tengo ganas de ir hoy…- decía mientras dejaba su camisa negra a medio abotonar. **

**- no seas aburrido Ichigo- lo regaño Keigo, a lo que Ichigo suspiro con una cara dudosa de ir o no. **

**Mientras tanto en la 408 Rukia estaba echada en la cama mirando la tele mientras dos de sus amigas se arreglaban para bajar a cenar y después ir al boliche. **

**- ¿asi que hizo eso la perra de Tatsuki?- pregunto furiosa Ranjiku, a lo que la morena asintió. **

**- muy fea la actitud de ella…- agrego momo. **

**- esa fue la versión de Ichigo…- suspiro Rukia. **

**- ¿no le crees entonces?- pregunto sorprendida Momo. **

**- yo se que me dice la verdad pero… quiero hablar con Tatsuki primero- confeso Rukia mientras se inclinaba para sentarse. **

**- ¿no la agarrantes todavía?- pregunto incrédula la chica de grande atributos, la morena negó con la cabeza – yo en tu lugar ya lo hubiera hecho, hoy tuviste miles de oportunidades para hacerlo frente a todos y hacerla pasar vergüenza- **

**- eso no va con migo, prefiero hablar con ella a solas. Mañana no va a faltar oportunidad…- sonrío la morena mientras corría un poco el mechón de su cara – hoy estoy cansada, me duele un poco el pie ¿no te sentís culpable Ran-Chan no?- apunto a su pie con el dedo. **

**- fue un percance- rió nerviosamente la acusada. **

**- hoy te tendrás que quedar sola con Yachiru… ¿por cierto donde esta?- pregunto buscando a la nena. **

**- seguro que jugando con su "amiguito"- comento sin importancia Rukia. **

**El estruendo contra las puertas les avisaba que ya era hora de bajar a cenar, así que finalizando su charla las chicas bajaron al comedor a reunirse con el resto de hambrientos adolescentes; ocuparon la mesa de siempre, y esperaron a que le sirvieran la deliciosa comida. **

**- me siento observada…- decía nerviosa Rukia. **

**- ¿lo decís por la mirada intensa de Ichigo o la mirada de asesino de tu hermano hacia tu novio y vos?- pregunto divertida la chica Rubia. **

**- que me trague la tierra ¡por favor!- deseo Rukia en ese momento, posando una mano en la cara.**_** Por suerte esta noche voy a estar sola ¡voy a tener un momento de y tranquilidad! **_**Suspiro. **

**Durante la cena en la mesa de Ichigo y compañía, el chico era torturado por diferentes bromas y comentarios de doble sentido que le propinaba un par de entonados amigos, pero el chico ni se inmutaba ya que tenia la mente y la vista ocupada en otra parte. **

**Antes de retirarse todos del lugar para dirigirse al boliche, Ichigo observo de soslayo a Rukia; se sintió culpable de no quedarse a acompañarla; durante todo el trayecto hasta el lugar llevo una cara de pocos amigos, que sus amigos intentaban cambiar sea como sea, aunque el único que sabia porque era esa cara bien era Ishida. **

**Habían pasado dos horas de que estaban en el lugar e Ichigo seguía con la misma cara de perro. **

**- otra ronda de tequila- pedía Asano al barman del lugar. **

**- si, otra…- secundaba sorprendentemente Chad, que se encontraba igual de entonado que su amigo. **

**- me parece raro de Sado-Kun- comento Ishida al chico de cabellos naranja. **

**- se…- respondió de muy pocas ganas viendo como sus amigos bebían del pequeño vaso. **

**-¡Ichigoooo!- apareció saltando frente a el - ¡vayuamos a bailar! Habuer que chicas lemdass emcotramoss- decía un borracho Asano. **

**- no- dijo secamente. **

**- vamos- lo agarro del brazo queriéndolo arrastrar hacia la pista de baile. **

**-¡no me jodas!- grito Ichigo soltándose del agarre de su amigo. **

**Asano quedo parado frente a Ichigo tambaleándose por lo mareado que esta; por unos segundos los tres chicos quedaron en total silencio, hasta que Keigo lo rompió - ¡entiendo! Pero… cambia esa cara Ichigoooo, el bomboncito quedo bien acompañada de un chico moreno- confeso entre risas, acto seguido Ichigo lo empujo furioso corriéndolo de su camino, perdiéndose entre la gente. **

**-¡que problema tu estado! Pero… te lo merecías- comento Ishida viendo a un inconciente Keigo tirado en el piso, producto del empujón del chico de pelo naranja. **

**Mientras tanto Ichigo iba hacia la puerta para salir del lugar y volver al hotel…**

_**Yo preocupado y ella con ese… ¡kaien!... ¡no entiendo como pudo salir con ese vegete… de seguro debe andar por la edad del estirado del hermano de la enana!... **_

_**-**_** ¿sale?- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. **

**- ¡SI!- respondió exasperado, con su seño muy fruncido. **

**- ¿su… nombre?- pregunto asustado por la cara del chico el pobre coordinador. **

**- Kurosaki Ichigo- respondió en un tono seco. **

**- bien, se va en es micro- señalo al vehiculo correspondiente, Ichigo sin decir mas subió y sentó esperando que arranque rápido, no veía la hora de llegar al hotel. **

**En el hotel el viejo encargado se encontraba sentado en la computadora cuando un chico de cabello llamativo pasó rápidamente por detrás de él. **

**-¡oye! ¡Muchacho!- lo llamo, pero Ichigo no le hizo caso.**_** ¡Ese era el chico que vino con esa linda chica el otro día!, y si no me pidió la llave es… ¡OH! Ahora que me acuerdo esa chica esta en su habitación… ¡que interesante!**_** – Creo que me voy a ir al cuartucho de encargado a tomar unos cafecitos- comento al aire divertido con cara de absoluta felicidad. **

**Ichigo bajo del ascensor y camino por el pasillo hasta encontrar la puerta de la habitación de la chica. **

**- ¡Rukia!- grito golpeando la puerta. **

**La morena dentro de la habitación estaba acostada escuchando música de su ipod. **

**-¡RUKIA!- volvió a llamarla gritando más fuerte. **

**La chica sintió el golpe en la puerta y se quito cuidadosamente los auriculares de la oreja, se levanto de la cama y camino por la suave alfombra hasta la puerta. **

**- ¿Quién es?- pegunto antes de abrirla. **

**- ¡Ichigo!- respondió. **

**- ¿Ichigo?- pregunto sorprendida abriendo la puerta. **

**-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto desesperado. **

**- ¿Dónde esta quien?- pregunto extrañada. **

**- Kaien- respondió el. **

**- ¿Kaien?- **

**- si tu ex noviecito, Keigo me dijo que te vio con él antes de irnos- confeso. **

**-¿celoso?- pregunto divertida. **

**- No, no ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- dijo el desviando la mirada **

**- Porque llegaste mas tempranos que todos y viniste directamente a mi habitación haber si estaba Kaien acá.- le explico – además… ¿de donde sacaste que el es mi ex novio?- pregunto. **

**- escuche su conversación hoy, y me quedo la duda durante todo el día- confeso molesto. **

**- ya veo… ¡pedazo de idiota! Primero que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones de otros, y segundo que fue no fue mi novio en si- suspiro – me agarro frio aca en el pasillo, ¿porque no pasas y hablamos dentro?- lo invito a entrar. **

**- ¡enana pero…!- intento decir. **

**- ¿pero que? Ni pienses que te estoy invitando por eso, ya te dije tengo frío además… no creo que me hagas nada- dijo entrando a la habitación - ¿y?- se voltio a ver que hacia Ichigo. **

**- bien- suspiro y entro con ella al lugar cerrando la puerta. **

**Ella se sentó en la cama y empezó a explicarle a Ichigo que se había sentado en el piso, que Kaien era su primer amor cuando ella tenia seis años, que era amigo de la familia y que era obvio que no paso nada y que si Keigo la vio con Kaien antes de irse es porque él había ido ver a su hermana Kuukaku que se había quedado en el hotel esa noche. **

**-¡no entiendo tu escena de celos!- dijo buscando molestar al chico. **

**-¡ya te dije que no era una escena de celos!- le grito él molesto. **

**- como si lo nuestro fuera tan importante…- soltó Rukia esperando la reacción de Ichigo. **

**- y si para mi lo es ¿Qué?- dijo Ichigo mirándolo intensamente. **

**- que buena película- comento Rukia evadiendo lo dicho por Ichigo mientras prestaba atención a la película que estaban pasando por la tele - ¡Ichigo miremos esa película!- dijo contenta. **

**- bueno…- respondió el extrañado por las actitudes de la chica, ella le sonrio. **

**- no me gusta que estés sentado en el piso- miro Rukia a Ichigo. **

**- ¿y donde queres que me siente baka?- le pregunto al notar que en la pequeña habitación no había sillas sino que solamente camas… **

**- cierto…entonces…, recuéstate alado mío, no pienses mal….- dijo mientras le hacia un espacio en su cama. **

**- bueno…- respondió nervioso Ichigo recostándose alado de la morena, podía aprecia lo bien que olía la menuda chica, era algo embriagador. – ¿Que película es?- pregunto tratando de calmar sus hormonas que pedían a gritos hacer miles de cosas, después de todo tenia a una hermosa chica en unos pequeños shorts algo ajustado, con una remera de tiritas amarillas acostada junto a él. **

**- ****Shakespeare in love – respondió mientras posaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y lo abrazaba. – Para mi también es importante…- confeso cerrando los ojos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín. **

**Ichigo quedo sin palabras mientras disfrutaba el calido contacto con la chica, la película empezó pero luego de un rato al estar tan relajados los dos no pudieron evitar quedarse dormidos. **

**Ya eran las seis de la mañana cuando los coordinadores se organizaban para volver juntos al hotel, en la puerta se encontraban Urahara, Yoruichi y Byakuya esperando a que todos los chicos llegaran para irse, un coordinador de los que habían estado durante toda la noche en la puerta se acerco al coordinador "junior" y le entrego una lista donde decía si esa noche alguno de sus chicos se había retirado antes, al leerla Byakuya cambio su cara de nada a una cara de espanto total. **

**- ¿Byakuya?- se acerco preocupada la mujer morocha. **

**- Kurosaki Ichigo cuando llegue espero verte en tu cuarto ¡SI LE TOCASTE A MI HERMANA TE MATOOO! - grito advirtiendo a todos de lo que iba a hacer. **

**Continuara….**

byaku no te preocupes que todavia no le va a pasar nada a tu hermosa hermanita, vamos a ver que medidas tomas para cuidarlas de las garras de ichigo, y que tendran que ver los demas. personajes en esta historia o en este viaje ...

* * *


	10. el comienzo de la guerra

**capitulo 10: el comienzo de la guerra**

**

* * *

**

Después de haber gritado byakuya a los cuatro vientos que si Kurosaki Ichigo le había echo algo a su "hermanita" lo mataba, se encontraba contando a los chicos dentro del micro, para verificar que estuvieran todos, la mayoría se encontraban dormidos, ya sea por el cansancio o por la resaca que traían, pero había una de las chicas, que era la excepción a la regla.

**- ¡Momo, Momo!- la llamaba emocionada Ranjiku a su amiga, pero la chica de cabello castaña ni se movía - ¡Momo, Momo! ¡Despierta Momo!- la volvió a llamar esta vez zamarreándola. **

**- Mmmm, mamá no quiero ir a la escuela… - balbuceo entre sueños. **

**- ¡Por dios momo! ¡DESPERTATE!- grito la chica rubia, haciendo que su amiga se asustara. **

**-¡Ran-chan! Podrías ser más delicada ¿no?- comento molesta - ¿Qué queres? **

**- ¿Cambias de asiento? ¡Por favor! – le suplico. **

**- ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada. **

**- Mirá para el asiento de atrás – le indico, a lo que momo le hizo caso, y pudo descubrir que ranjiku quería, sentarse junto al chico de cabello plateado. **

**- ¡Por favorrr… ¿si?!- pestaño dulcemente. **

**- Esta bien acepto, pero con una condición… nunca mas vuelvas a hacer eso que lo de tierna no te queda- **

**Ranjiku se levanto de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Hey!- lo llamo al chico, él se auto señalo y ella asintió – ¿podes venir?- pregunto, y el chico se levanto dirigiéndose junto al asiento. – Siéntate- le indico, y momo se levanto del lugar. **

**- Me debes una….- le dijo la chica antes de cambiar de asiento, junto a otro chico de cabello blanco. **

**- Hola soy Matsumoto Ranjiku- lo saludo muy emocionada. **

**-Hola yo soy Ichimaru Gin- le dijo sonriendo. **

**- ¡Bien gin! ¿No te molesta que te diga gin no?- el negó y la chica siguió hablando – hace rato que te quería hablar- confeso sin apenarse en ningún momento – te estuve siguiendo en los boliches y en las excursiones, pero… nunca te diste cuenta creo… **

**- Ya lo sabia – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. **

**-¿Entonces porque no me dabas bola?- pregunto indignada. **

**- Es que me divertía verte intentando seguirme sin que te viera, por cierto eres malísima escondiéndote- le confeso con una enorme sonrisa. **

**- Eres demasiado sincero…- comento haciendo una mueca la fémina. **

**- ¿Eso es malo?- pregunto con tono de preocupación mientras sonreía. **

**- No…- lo miro de reojos – de hecho… ¡me gusta!- sonrió – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te ofendas?- pregunto algo nerviosa, el asintió extrañado dándole permiso - ¿siempre estas sonriendo por la vida?- cuestiono curiosa. **

**Gin la miro sorprendido – Yo… **

**- Es que cuando te caíste en la excursión estabas sonriendo, a la mañana te veo sonriendo, en la cena te veo sonriendo, en el boliche te veo sonriendo, cuando hablas te veo sonriendo, cuando comes te veo sonriendo, cuando no decís nada estas sonriendo, cuando estas nadando estas sonriendo, cuando te dormís estas sonriendo… entonces yo me pregunto…- interrumpió la chica de grandes atributos. **

**- La verdad es que quede así después de una operación…- confeso el chico. **

**- ¡Huy metí la pata!- balbuceo girando el rostro hacia otro lado - ¡perdón! No quise ser grosera – se disculpo, estaba realmente muy apenada. **_**Pobre tuvo un accidente y yo preguntándole idioteces…**_

**- Veo que también eres demasiado sincera, pero… no te preocupes a mi también me gusta- la miro con su sonrisa amplia. **

**- ¡Que bueno que seamos tan parecidos!- dijo elevando la voz, ganándose algunos insultos por parte de alguno de sus compañeros de viaje. **

**Mientras tanto momo se encontraba adormecida mirando hacia la ventana que mostraba un hermoso amanecer acompañado de la vista de un hermoso lago junto a las enormes montañas, la chica suspiro mientras echaba una mirada a su amiga que hablaba animada con el chico de cabello plateado, y volvió a fijar la vista en la ventana, su pequeño compañero de asiento se hallaba totalmente dormido, hasta que llegaron al hotel, que el micro freno de golpe, y momo sin querer empujo un poco a su compañero, el cual despertó de muy mal humor. **

**- ¡Maldición! Podrías tener mas cuidado ¿no?- dijo molesto, mientras refregaba su rostro con las manos, para despabilarse. **

**- Per… Perdón…- se disculpo. **

**- Vos no sos gin…- afirmo el chico - ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto con el seño fruncido. **

**- Hinamori Momo…- respondió tímidamente. **

**- ¿Dónde esta gin?- **

**- Con mi amiga… - le confeso mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba ranjiku. **

**- Maldición…- refunfuño él. **

**Momo lo miro de reojos y se levanto del asiento camino dos pasos y se dio vuelta – si no te diste cuenta ya llegamos ¿sabes?- le comento de mala manera **_**¡que chico mas odioso! **_**Pensó mientras bajaba del vehiculo. **

**El lobby del hotel se comenzaba a llenar de los recién llegados, el último en entrar por la puerta del lugar fue Byakuya que directamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Rukia. **

**Dentro del ascensor se encontraban Ranjiku que poseía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Momo que se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamiento y byakuya que poseía un semblante serio pero con el seño mas fruncido que de costumbre. **

**- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa momo?- pregunto en un susurro a su amiga. **

**- Es que conocí a un chico bastante odioso por tu culpa – respondió en un susurro, saliendo de sus pensamientos. **

**- ¡No te hagas drama por eso!- le hizo un ademán con la mano – yo en cambio conocí a alguien muy interesante- **

**- ¡Que bueno ran chan! Que bueno por ti…- dijo elevando la voz en un tono sarcástico. **

**Byakuya las miro de reojos, y matsumoto sonrió divertida, ante el rostro que traía aquel moreno **

**- No te preocupes que Kia-chan esta durmiendo sola seguro kuchiki-san- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, a lo que él la miro indignado ante el comentario. Para la suerte de la chica el elevador se detuvo, y los tres descendieron hacia el mismo destino, la habitación 408, pero en el camino, Byakuya fue interceptado por Yoruichi. **

**- ¡Byakuya!- lo llamo la mujer. **

**Se giro para ver quien lo llamaba - ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto tajante el moreno. **

**Yoruichi sonrió - ¡Como siempre tan simpático!- le pellizco los cachetes. **

**- No me toques- se quejo y hizo un paso hacia atrás. **

**- ¡Bah amargado! No importa…., necesito molestarte un segundo- le comento. **

**- Estoy apurado, así que es mejor que me digas rápido que se te ofrece- **_**que mujer inoportuna…**_

**- Bueno yo…- quedo en silencio un segundo – me olvide – se acomodo el cabello nerviosamente. **

**- Bien, entonces luego me dices- se dio media vuelta para marcharse. **

**- ¡No espera!- lo detuvo la fémina – ya… ya me acorde **

**-Y bien…- dijo impacientándose Byakuya. **

**- Es que yo te quería pedir…- volvió a quedarse en silencio – no, mejor no – comento la mujer y se marcho, dejando a byakuya con un tic en el ojo y con un tono rojizo en la cara.**

**Mientras la mujer entretenía al coordinador júnior, Ranjiku y Momo habría la puerta de su habitación para llevarse una gran sorpresa, su amiga, la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya, estaba durmiendo junto a un chico, y no cualquier chico, sino que junto a Kurosaki Ichigo. **

**- Esto es para una foto- sonrió ampliamente, y busco entre las cosas de la morena, su cámara de fotos. – Listo – comento después de tomar la foto. **

**El flash de la cámara, el ligero sonido provocado y la chillona voz de la chica de cabello rubio, lograron despertar a los chicos que yacían en la cama. **

**- ¿Chicas?- pregunto una somnolienta Rukia. **

**- ¡Rukia tu hermano viene hasta acá!- le advirtió Hinamori. **

**- ¿Nii-sama? ¿Y que con eso?- dijo despreocupada la morena mientras se refregaba los ojos. **

**- ¿Qué, que con eso? ¡Rukia! ¿Te fumaste algo?- hablo desconcertada – a mi me parece que no le va a hacer gracia verte durmiendo con un chico ¿o me equivoco?- señalo al chico de cabello anaranjado, que dormía junto a su amiga, con un semblante tan apacible.**

**- ¿Chico? Un momento…- quedo meditando un momento mientras sonreía al sentir unos brazos que la aprisionaban - ¡ICHIGO!- grito, activando sus cinco sentidos nuevamente, lo que causo que este diera un respingo del susto, haciendo que rukia cayera al suelo desde la cama de una plaza, el chico entreabrió los ojos sin entender nada, se limpio un hilillo de baba mientras intentaba despertarse, pero sin darle tiempo, matsumoto lo tiro de la cama y lo llevo a rastras hasta el baño para esconderlo. **

**- ¿Estas bien Kia-chan?- momo le tendió la mano a la morena para ayudarla a levantarse. **

**- Un poco adolorida, pero bien- sonrió poniéndose de pie. **

**Llamaron a la puerta, y sin dudar de que era su hermano, Rukia fue a atenderlo.. **

**La morena abrió la puerta - ¡nii- sama! **

**- ¿Estas despierta, rukia?- pregunto. **

**- Las chicas son muy ruidosas y me despertaron- dijo en un fingido tono molesto. **

**- Ya veo… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto preocupado. **

**- Bien, no me duele – respondió con una sonrisa. Luego de eso el ambiente quedo medio tenso.- Bueno yo…- la morena estaba por inventar una excusa para echarlo. **

**- Rukia…- la interrumpió con voz dudosa - ¿recién te despiertas?- pregunto el moreno. **

**- Si… ya te dije las chicas me despertaron con el ruido que hicieron- respondió tranquilamente **_**evadir parte de la verdad no es mentir…**_**- ¿Por qué?- pregunto haciéndose la desentendida. **

**- Por nada – respondió – mejor me voy, duerme bien…- finalizo para irse, pero antes de hacerlo lo detuvo un grito proveniente del baño. **

**En el pequeño cuarto Ichigo se hallaba sentado sobre el inodoro completamente empapado. **

**- ¡QUE MIERDA!- grito a la chica rubia frente a él que sostenía un vaso. **

**- Pues…- ella comenzó a recordar… **

-Hay que esconderte…- decía mientras caminaba junto a ichigo para meterlo en el baño, el cual por lo dormido que estaba se chocaba con la pared.

- Siéntate- le dijo mientras colocaba al dormido de ichigo sobre el inodoro - ¡oye! ¡Despierta!- le decía mientras él cabeceaba – se nota que tienes el sueño pesado…- comento entre risas - ¡oye!- intento llamándolo de nuevo, pero no tenia resultado, comenzó a picarle el cachete con un cepillo de dientes pero nada, solamente hacia que los leves ronquidos provenientes del chico aumentara, cansada de que este no despertara le arrojo agua helada

**- … te desperté ¿no?- le explico con una mueca de satisfacción, al haber conseguido lo que quería. **

**- Podrías haber sido mas considerada ¿no?- la fulmino con la mirada mientras agarraba una toalla y se comenzaba a secar. **

**Afuera en el pasillo Rukia intentaba de convencer a su hermano que ese grito no había sido nada. **

**- ¡Nii sama ya te explique que esa era Ran-chan!- una exasperada morena volvía a repetir por tercera vez lo mismo. **

**- Rukia…, pero… esa voz no parecía la de tu amiga y menos la de una chica- le discutía el moreno. **

**- Es que siempre por las mañanas ella tiene ese tono particular de voz, pero después se le pasa- tartamudeaba al inventar semejante estupidez. **

**- Que extraño…- comentaba confundido – seria bueno que fuera a ver a un medico, talvez le recetarían hormonas femeninas. **

**- ¿Así que ahora te crees medico? Créeme que no las necesita para nada…- decía entre dientes la menuda chica **_**hormonas es lo que le sobra. **_

**- ¿Dijiste algo Rukia?- pregunto al no entender lo ultimo. **

**- ¿Yo? Naaa- dijo con algo de sarcasmo – creo que tengo sueño – bostezo. **

**- Esta bien, yo me voy a ver a KUROSAKI que parece que se sintió mal y regreso antes del boliche- comento con un brillo especial en los ojos - ¡nos vemos!- finalizo y se marcho, dejando a una petrificada Rukia, al parecer Byakuya no era ningún estupido.**

**-Rápido es hora que te vayas- se escucho la voz de matsumoto, que empujaba a Ichigo desde el baño para que se fuera - ¿ya escuchaste, no? Va a tu habitación- le afirmo mientras lo sacaba hacia al pasillo. **

**- Rukia…- susurro con una sonrisa él sacándola de su trance emocional. **

**-Ichigo....- correspondió el gesto - ¡APURATE IDIOTA!- grito rompiendo el encanto del momento - si no quieres ser asesinado por mi hermano ¡vete! – lo echo, y el chico no dudo un segundo en si quedarse o no parado, comenzó a correr a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, mientras bajaba las escaleras se le vino a la cabeza el sueño que había tenido con respecto a Byakuya y él e intentaba acelerar mas el paso, pero al llegar al piso correspondiente (diferencia de piso uno) paro en seco, parado en la puerta de su habitación estaba Byakuya, golpeando la puerta.**

**En el desayuno el comedor lentamente comenzaba a ser cubierto por los chicos que solamente habían logrado dormir tres horas, en una esquina del salón se encontraba la mesa de las chicas de la habitación 408, rukia se sentía algo afligida.**

**- Nii sama supo en todo momento que Ichigo estaba escondido- comento ella mientras ponía azúcar a su café. **

**- Tú hermano no es ningún tonto parece- suspiro – en fin…. Eso no era lo que querías ¿no?- le pregunto la castaña. **

**- ¡Cierto! no querías mostrarle a tu hermano que eras una rebelde sin causa – comento sarcásticamente entre risas la chica de cabello rubio. **

**- Si, pero tampoco que piense que soy una cualquiera que esta con el primer tipo que se le cruza- dijo con un leve sonrojo. **

**- ¡Já! no te hagas la pura y virgen con nosotras- le sonrió su amiga, a lo que rukia termino ahogándose con el café que estaba bebiendo. **

**- ¿Qué queres decir con eso?- pregunto exaltada rukia mientras se limpiaba a boca con una servilleta. **

**- Parece que sufrís de amnesia ¿no?, es que no te acordás de ese capítulo de tu vida donde aparece Renji. **

**- Renji… yo…- intentaba decir una tibuteante morena. **

**- ¡Já! Justo hablando de él…- miro hacia la puerta por donde entraba el chico junto a sus tres compañeros de cuarto- ¡es Gin!- comento contenta al verlo - ¡oigan chicos vengan con nosotras!- los llamo la chica de grandes atributos, los cuales se acercaron. **

**- ¡Buenos días!- saludaron los cuatro muchachos, a lo que ellas respondieron. **

**- ¿Rukia te pasa algo?- pregunto Renji al notar el nerviosismo de la chica y el leve tono colorado de su rostro. **

**- ¿A mi?- se auto señalo – no, ¿Por qué? **

**- Te noto bastante…- fue interrumpido por Toushirou. **

**- Por favor vallamos a buscar el desayuno- dijo mientras su estomago gruñía. **

**- Yo no voy a desayunar – aclaro Renji mientras tomaba asiento alado de la morena. **

**- Yo quiero que me traigan un té y algunas tostadas – les indico Gin a sus compañeros mientras pasaba a sentarse alado de la chica rubia. **

**-¿Somos tus sirvientes o que?- pregunto indignado el chico de baja estatura, provocando que la sonrisa de Gin se agrandara afirmando la pregunta - ¡maldito!- refunfuño, diciendo por lo bajo un montón de blasfemias. **

**- Izuru – se dirigió a su otro compañero – siempre tan atento… ¿me podrías traer mi desayuno?- pregunto aunque de mas por si sabia que el chico de cabello rubio cumpliría todas sus peticiones. **

**- ¡Claro, no hay problema!- sonrió amablemente. **

**- ¡Idiota! Te esta usando – levanto la voz Hitsugaya. **

**- ¿Por qué me insultas?- lo miro molesto – yo se lo traigo porque quiero- finalizo y se dirigió a buscar el desayuno. **

**- No tiene sentido discutir con él – miro furioso a gin - ¡estupido!- gin le sonrió, y hitsugaya se fue detrás de Izuru. **

**Ranjiku miro a gin divertida ante como Hitsugaya lo insultaba por lo bajo mientras se marchaba, Rukia jugaba con una servilleta de papel que parecía mas entretenida que el resto de la gente que estaba en la mesa, Renji la miraba de reojo, observando su extraño comportamiento, Ranjiku coqueteaba con Gin, y Momo mientras escribía un mensaje de texto observaba por encima de este al malhumorado chico de pequeña estatura que estaba no tan lejos sirviéndose el desayuno. **

**- ¿Entretenida, no?- la morena lo miro por un instante y luego se concentro nuevamente en la servilleta, renji suspiro - ¿tenes miedo de que Byakuya nos vea hablando? **

**- No, eso no me preocupa, además… no estamos haciendo nada malo- lo miro a los ojos – en este sitio no podemos hacer nada malo- afirmo entre una pequeña risita. **

**-¿Te sientes incomoda con migo, por lo que paso aquella vez?- sonrió, y le coloco una mano en la cabeza despeinándola – es cosa del pasado Rukia, no te preocupes ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo- **

**- Es que Ranjiku hoy me hizo acordar de ese bochornoso suceso – suspiro fastidiada. **

**- ¿Tonta le contaste eso a tu amiga?- pregunto sorprendido, a lo que ella afirmo tímidamente. **

**Ranjiku dejo su coqueteo y se metió en la conversación - ¡si! Me contó todo con lujo de detalles- comento alegre – debe ser terrible que Byakuya los encuentre en esa situación – hizo una mueca de disgusto. **

**A Rukia y Renji casi se les sale el corazón recordando lo acontecido. **

**- Lastima que la piscina ya paso, sino hubiera puesto en practica lo que ustedes hicieron aquella vez con mi amorcito- apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del Ichimaru. **

**- ¿Amorcito?- dijeron al unísono Renji y Rukia. **

**- ¿Practica, amorcito? Un momento…- comento momo dejando bruscamente su celular en la mesa - ¿de que me perdí?- pregunto distraída. **

**- Hace cinco minutos gin y yo somos novios ¿no, amor?- este asintió, y se dieron un pequeño beso, provocando un tic en el ojo en todos los presentes en la mesa. **

**- Más rápida que la mujer maravilla para vestirse – se burlo la morena. **

**- ¿No es muy rápido para que sean novios?- pregunto inocente Momo. **

**- No- respondieron al unísono la nueva pareja. **

**- ¡POR DIOS LO CONOCISTES APENAS ESTA MAÑANA!- grito exaltada la castaña **_**yo no confiaría en alguien que tiene cara de boa. **_

**- RE-LA-JA-TE… ¡quiero aprovechar mi adolescencia!, prefiero ser así, antes que estar con alguien que me lleva veinte años de diferencia- le reprocho. **

**- Para el amor no hay edad y eso es lo que hay entre Söusuke y yo "amor"- le afirmo la aludida. **

**- Volvimos – anuncio el chico de cabello blanco apoyando su bandeja en la mesa. **

**- Su desayuno ichimaru-sama- le dio su bandeja – enseguida vuelvo, pero necesito ir a buscar mi desayuno ahora- se disculpo Kira, mientras Hinamori y Ranjiku seguían discutiendo. **

**Hitsugaya lo miro de Reojos y se metió una tostada en la boca para no soltar ningún insulto contra su compañero **_**perro faldero **_**pensó. **

**- Te tienes que buscar un chico de tu edad como él- Ranjiku lo señalo, y el se dedico a mirarla confundido. **

**- ¡Ni en mi peor borrachera!- grito - ¡nunca, pero nunca! Además… parece un nene de primaria, voy a cambiar a alguien maduro y sensible por un nene gruñón- Momo se ponía como loca cada vez que sacaban el tema "söusuke Aizen" y siempre terminaba por decir cosas sin sentido. **

**- ¿Me dijiste nene gruñón?- pregunto molesto. **

**- NO TE METAS – gritaron ambas chicas, y el pobre chico se levanto fastidiado de la mesa y se fue **_**¡malditas locas desquiciadas! **_

**- Lo que hay entre Söusuke y yo es algo serio, no como lo tuyo con esa cara de boa que apenas hoy se conocieron- **

**- Prefiero a uno con cara de boa que es bien varonil y no al afeminado de Aizen- finalizo la discusión, lo cual Momo no tolero y se fue fuera del comedor muy enojada. **

**- Creo que exageraste esta vez Ran-Chan- comento preocupada Rukia, Renji asintió apoyando lo dicho por la morena.**

**- Ella empezó – afirmo para luego beber un poco de café con algo de molestia, aunque por dentro sentía preocupación por su amiga. **

**Antes de entrar al comedor había un pequeño Bar -Kiosco el cual disponía de dos pequeñas mesas con sillones en cual una de ellas se encontraba Hitsugaya sentado con los brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellos, cuando sintió que alguien bruscamente se sentaba en la otra mesa, levanto la vista y se encontró con la imagen de Hinamori llorando, la observo unos segundos. **

**- No tengo que llorar, no es momento de deprimirse – comentaba en voz baja mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, ignorando la presencia del otro chico. **

**- No me gusta ver llorar a nadie – le dio una servilleta de papel, Momo levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos color esmeralda. **

**- Tú…- acepto la servilleta - ¡gracias!- le sonrió y luego corrió la vista - ¡perdón!- se disculpo sonrojada. **

**- ¿Eh?- la miro extrañado. **

**- Te dije nene gruñón de primaria hoy ¿me perdonas? Es que estaba algo alterada- le comento. **

**- No hay problema- le respondió mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que ella.- ¿estas llorando porque te peleaste con tu amiga?- pregunto amablemente el chico. **

**- No, con Ran-Chan siempre discutimos así, lo que pasa es que siempre termino mal cuando hablan de Aizen- lo miro tímidamente. **

**- ¿Es tu novio?- pregunto por siempre curiosidad. **

**- Si… aunque desde hace una semana antes de venir a este viaje que no sé nada de él- su voz se noto triste. **

**Mientras tanto dentro del comedor en la barra para servirse el desayuno Ichigo observaba con recelo hacia la mesa de su "novia", no le agradaba para nada que ese tal Renji estuviera tan cerca de lo que consideraba de su territorio. **

**- Ichi parece que tienes competencia – una voz chillona se escucho debajo de él. **

**- ¿Eh? Pe...Pero... ¿tú?- pregunto mirando hacia debajo de donde provenía esa melodiosa voz. **

**- ¡Ohayou Ichi!- sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus brillantes dientes Yachiru- Sabias que cabeza de piña era el novio de Kia-chan- comento maliciosamente la pequeña. **

Rukia… Prefiero a Renji antes que a este…** ichigo recordó lo que dijo byakuya en el lobby. **

**- Pero ichi yo te prefiero miles de veces mas para Kia-chan, el cabeza de piña no es divertido- decía mientras comía del pastel que estaba en la bandeja de Ichigo, el cual seguía concentrado en la mesa de Rukia – Ichii te presento a mi amiguito Otani- kun- un nene salio de detrás de la barra y ambos le sonrieron a Ichigo con la cara manchada de chocolate. **

**-Si, si ¡que lindo!- respondió distraído, para después mirar a aquellos nenes que se encontraban mirándolo entre risas - ¡mocosos! Se comieron todo mi pastel- los acuso al ver el chocolate en las caras de ambos y las migajas en su bandeja. – Ya van a ver…- amenazo frunciendo el ceño, el dúo de ladrones salieron corriendo, llevándose por delante a Tatsuki e Inoue. **

_**No los sigo porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer **_**pensó mientras tomaba lo que le quedaba de desayuno y se disponía a hacer acto de presencia ante su "novia", pero alguien lo de tuvo. **

**- Me debes una Ichigo – dijo yoruichi guiñándole un ojo. **

**- Si, gracias yoruichi san- suspiro – si no fuera por tu ayuda Byakuya me hubiera asesinado ayer. **

**- Si…- sonrió divertida - ¡hay que encontrarle una novia urgente!- **_**le voy a tener que decir a Kukakuu que apure la cosa… **_

**- Creo que si…, no me pierde pisada, necesita distraerse Byakuya- **

**- ¿Qué hablan de mi?- apareció el moreno. **

**- ¡Byakuya!- grito sorprendido Ichigo. **

**- Sigues siendo irrespetuoso- lo miro de reojos – Kuchiki-san para ti pequeñajo- le aclaro, Ichigo contó hasta cien conteniéndose de decirle alguna barbaridad. – por cierto Kurosaki ¿ya estas mejor de tu descompostura?- pregunto capciosamente **_**te voy a presionar tanto, pero TANTO que me vas a decir la verdad, y yo te voy a dejar sin descendencia por tocar a Rukia **_**una rara sonrisa se le formo en la cara al moreno. **

**- ¿Te sientes bien Byakuya?- pregunto la mujer de ojos dorados. **

**- ¿A que te refieres con eso?- le pregunto el inmutable hombre. **

**- Lo digo por lo desaliñado que estas, es muy raro esa palidez y esas ojeras en ti – respondió sarcásticamente la mujer. **

**- A mi no me pasa nada – respondió indiferente, recordando esa mañana.**

-¡Ese maldito de Kurosaki se salvo esta vez!- decía el moreno mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con Urahara.

Se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación y metió la llave en la cerradura, pero esta se trabo, intento una vez más, pero la llave por alguna extraña razón no entraba, se fijo en la cerradura para ver que problema tenía y se dio cuenta que del otro lado había otra llave puesta.

-¡Maldito Urahara!- susurro -¡Urahara!- golpeo la puerta - ¡Urahara!- lo llamó, pero no le respondía, aunque sentía movimiento y risas provenientes de adentro del lugar.- ¡URAHARA!-volvió a gritar.

La puerta de la habitación de alado se abrió lentamente y por ella asomo su cabeza Kuukaku con una enorme sonrisa, a byakuya un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Te dejaron afuera Bombón ¡vení!- lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta su habitación.

Byakuya se encontraba acostado en una cama, luego de haber convenido después de media hora a Kuukaku que era mejor que él durmiera solo, las luces estaban apagadas, el cuarto era iluminado solamente por la claridad del amanecer, no podía conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que aquella acalorada mujer andaba por el cuarto, suspiro al cabo de diez minutos que se auto convenció que ella no le haría nada ya, pero se equivoco, la mujer se acerco en puntas de pies, llevaba puesto un sugestivo babydoll colorado, y pensando que el moreno estaba dormido se metió en la cama junto a él, abrazándolo posesivamente, el moreno trago saliva y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

- Calentemos esta mañana fría- le susurro en el oído.

_**- **_**¡Byakuya!- lo llamó yoruichi, sacándolo de su trance, la mujer sonrió al ver al moreno con cara de terror – que feo mentir "joven Byakuya", aunque no me lo digas sé claramente lo que estuviste haciendo esta mañana- lo miro de reojo codeándolo. **

**- Oh ~- un divertido Ichigo pregunto molestando al moreno - ¿Qué cosas estuvo haciendo byakuya?- **

**- ¡No te pases mocoso!- le advirtió, una extraña sonrisa se le volvió a formar en el rostro – creo que me voy a ir a charlar con mi hermana y lo que parece mi nuevo "cuñado"- refregó esa palabra, por la cara de Ichigo – Rukia y Renji hace buena pareja realmente- comento marchándose hacia la mesa de la morena, el chico de cabello anaranjado apretó tanto el puño que hizo sonar sus huesos. **

**- No te preocupes que es mentira- lo tranquilizo la mujer – Byakuya hizo que Rukia terminara con Abarai-san cuando eran novios. **

**- ¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigado. **

**- Yo no soy quien para contártelo- le sonrió y se marcho no si antes recordarle - ¡me debes una Ichigo!- **

**En lo que quedaba de desayuno Ichigo intento acercarse a la chica pero le fue imposible. **

**Como cada día tenían una nueva excursión, estaba vez iban a utilizar cada uno un cuatro ciclo para recorrer un hermoso bosque, todos estaban fascinados por conducir el vehiculo, a excepción de Orihime que se encontraba algo temerosa. **

**- Tatsuki-chan tengo miedo…- decía temblorosa la joven de cabello anaranjado. **

**- ¡Ya Orihime, no podes tenerle miedo!- comento indiferente, todavía seguía algo enojada con su amiga. **

**- Hime si quieres yo te enseño – apareció corriendo Chizuru. **

**- ¡No jodas! – Tatsuki le pego un manotazo, haciendo que se estrellara en la tierra. **

**Mientras Chizuru se encontraba tendida en el piso, su mente pervertida imaginaba como seria lección a Hime de cuatriciclo. **

"Orihime sentada detrás de ella sintiendo en su espalda los enormes pechos de la chica, mientras viajaban por el medio de bosque hasta llegar a una zona desierta, donde "accidentalmente" se perdían, y quedaban varadas en el medio de la noche sin nafta, teniendo que buscar la manera de calentarse hasta que las encontraran, lo que terminaría en un acto de lujuria."

**La nariz de la pelirroja comenzó a sangrar. **

**- Deja de ser tan pervertida – le grito tatsuki – ahora levántate de ahí si no quieres que te atropelle y te deje echa "torta"- **_**aunque no hace falta que te atropelle **_**la pelirroja se levanto rápidamente, sabia que la morena de cabello corto era capaz de hacerlo.**

**Ishida apareció ante el grupo de las tres chicas, sonrió al ver a su ahora "novia" algo asustada. **

**- No te preocupes Orihime, no es difícil manejarlo ya que es automático- le tomo de la mano. **

**- Uryuu- sonrió ella – yo… yo igual no confió… **

**- Solamente tenes que acelerar moderadamente, o frena si es lo que queres – explico el joven acomodándose los anteojos. **

**- ¡Oh~! Ya veo…- dijo ilusionada - ¿podemos probar? Si veo que no me gusta simplemente no participo en esta excursión. **

**- ¡Esta bien! Si no funciona, yo me quedo con vos…- le dio un beso. **

**- No sean cursis – susurro poniendo cara de desagrado, el ishihime no le dio importancia. **

**No muy lejos de ahí otro grupo, observaba rigurosamente a la chica de cabello corto. **

**- Viste como te miro hoy en el desayuno- comento indignada Ranjiku a Rukia - ¿no? Amor…- pregunto a gin sujetándolo del brazo, el chico asintió - ¿vez? ¿Por qué no hablas con ella ahora? ¡Es tu oportunidad!- empujo con su mano libre a la morena. **

**- Tenes razón- rukia tomo aire y se dirigió junto a tatsuki, seguida de sus amigos – Arisawa-san…- llamo a la chica que estaba de espaldas, la cual al escucharlo, giro su cabeza. **

**- ¡Vos! ¿Qué queres? – pregunto de mala gana. **

**- Que hablemos – respondió. **

**- ¿Hablar?, yo creo que no tengo nada que hablar con vos- respondió indiferente. **

**- Yo creo que si – le comento Rukia algo molesta por la actitud arrogante de la otra chica. **

**- ¡Escúchame una cosa…! Podrías ser mas educada ¿no?- Ranjiku no se pudo contener y se metió en la conversación de la chicas – Después de la sarta de mentiras que le dijiste a Rukia sobre Ichigo, ella tiene derecho a pedirte una explicación – lentamente se acercaba a la morena de cabello corto. **

**Tatsuki se bajo del cuatriciclo en el que estaba subida y se acerco a la chica rubia - ¡vos no te metas!- le aclaro. **

**- ¡Yo me meto todo lo que quiero porque Rukia es mi amiga!- respondió desafiante. **

**- Ran-chan creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas así…- Rukia intentaba apaciguar la cosas, gin también tratando de calmar a su "novia" intento jalarla del brazo para irse, pero la chica se resistió. **

**- Creo que tu amiga es lo suficiente inteligente para que tenga que salir a defenderla alguien como vos- ironizo Tatsuki. **

**- ¿Alguien como yo? ¿A que te referís?- pregusto molesta. **

**- Me refiero que tu amiga se debe sentir insultada al ser defendida por una chica que tiene mas silicona que cerebro- sonrió maquiavélicamente. **

**- ¡¡Zorraa!! ¡Esto ya es personal!- se soltó del agarre de gin y se acerco furiosa - ¿queres ver si son naturales o echas?- agarro la mano de tatsuki y la llevo hacia uno de sus pechos presionándola contra este, la cara de Tatsuki tomo un color rojizo – son naturales como veras, esas cosas que decís es por envidia- le soltó la mano furiosa. **

**Tatsuki recuperándose del trauma - ¡Já! ¿Envidia yo? Encima… ¿de una gorda?- **

**-¡Yo no soy gorda!- **_**soy pulposa…**_**la empujo con sus pechos, haciéndola retroceder algunos pasos – una escobita como vos habla de envidia. **

**- ¿Escobita?- pregunto confundida ante el insulto. **

**- ¡Exactamente! Te lo ganaste por flacucha y el pelo ese pajoso que tenes – la volvió a empujar con sus pechos haciendo que tatsuki retrocediera y se tropezara con una piedra cayendo en un gran charco de lodo. **

**- ¡Maldita perra…!- dijo mientras se levantaba del charco de barro y con toda su fuerza tiro a la chica Rubia. **

**- No quería llegar a esto pero voy a tener que dejar que salga mi animal interior- comento Ranjiku mientras de su largo cabello chorreaba barro. **

**- ¿Animal interior?- pregunto gin extrañado mientras observaba la lucha en el barro.**

**Rukia lo miro de Reojo – es que ella dice que cuando la provocan sale el felino que tiene escondido- explico. **

**- No entiendo- comento él. **

**- ¡Ya lo vas a ver!- respondió. . **

**En el barro mientras tanto tatsuki y ranjiku se revolcaban agarrándose de los pelos. **

**- ¡Gato!- decía la morena mientras tiraba de los pelos rubios. **

**- ¡No me ofende! ¡Pájaro loco!- respondía mientras agarraba un puñado de barro y intentaba hacérselo comer a la otra chica. **

**- ¡BOTINERA!- grito la chica de cabello corto. **

**- ¡Soy todo menos eso!- ranjiku se enfureció y comenzó a tirar manotazos rasguñando el rostro de su contrincante, pero la otra chica no se quedo atrás. **

**Entre semejante guerra en el barro matsumoto aprovecho un momento para sacarle las zapatillas a tatsuki y revolearlas, la morena no se quedo atrás, la cosa siguió así, prenda por prenda fue siendo despojada, hasta quedar en remera manga corta y una calza que llevaban debajo del pantalón del traje de "barro". La gente no tardo en acumularse alrededor para apreciar semejante espectáculo. **

**- ¡Hey Shiro-chan! ¿Qué será lo que esta pasando allá?- señalo hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea. **

**- Porque no vamos a ver- comento el chico. **

**- Pero… ya nuestro grupo esta por salir- le advirtió la castaña. **

**- Salimos en el próximo- dijo él y ella asintió. **

**Ambos chicos abandonaron su puesto avisando al supervisor que saldrían en el siguiente grupo, dejando sus dos puesto libres, los cuales ocuparon Ichigo y Chad, y para mala suerte del chico de cabello naranja el coordinador que les había tocado como guía del grupo había sido ni nada mas ni nada menos que Kuchiki Byakuya. **

**Agarro por la camisa a su gran amigo - ¿me podrías decir que hice mal en la vida para tener mala suerte?- pregunto **

**- No sé – respondió Chad. **

**En el lugar de la "lucha en el barro" rukia meditaba si detenerlas o no, si ella se involucraba de seguro que terminaría en el barro y ante esa conducta su hermano seria capas de decelerarla. **

**- Pero… ¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto horrorizada Momo llegando junto con Hitsugaya. **

**- Me defendió de Tatsuki y comenzaron a pelearse- respondió la morena. **

**- ¿Por qué no la paraste?- **

**- No quería terminar en el barro, te recomiendo que no te metas sino también terminaras como ellas, además la cosa se volvió personal- se giro para ver a su amiga - ¿Dónde te habías metido por cierto? **

**- Yo estu….- intento contestar. **

**Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de la morena al ver al chico de cabello blanco junto a momo – no me digas nada ya veo… **

**- No Kia-chan no es lo que te imaginas – respondió nerviosamente mientras su mejillas comenzaban a tomar color. **

**- ¡Me alegro por ti! Es lo mejor para ti…- comento alegremente dejando en anonadada a la otra chica, en todo este tiempo que tenían como amigas, rukia nunca había dicho nada en contra de su relación con Aizen, pero esas palabras que le acaba de decir la morena reflejaron la antipática que tenia con aquel hombre. **

**- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué sucede acá?- la voz de urahara se escucho entre en medio de la muchedumbre que se había formado. **

**- ¡Chicas!- exclamo la morocha mujer que venia detrás del hombre. **

**- ¡Despejando que se termino todo!- decía a todos los presentes mientras que junto a yoruichi separaban a las dos chicas. **

**- ¡No sea malo Urahara san! Si corta la pelea pierdo la apuesta - suplicaba entre lagrimas Asano. **

**- ¡Vamos ya! Perdiste ahora nos tendrás que pagar a Mizuiro y a mi, esta claro que la pelea termino con la ventaja de la pechugona- dijo Chizuru que había estado pendiente de esa pelea sin moverse ni un segundo del lugar. **

**- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto apareciendo Inoue junto a Ishida. **

**- ¿Dónde estabas hime que no te enteraste de la pelea de tatsuki?- pregunto preocupada. **

**- Uryuu me estaba dando un par de lecciones…- decía mientras se acomodaba el cabello torpemente. **

**- Si estuvimos practicando- Uryuu movió los ojos de un lugar a otro – creo que ya estamos listo para andar… ¡vamos a andar en cuatriciclo!- cambio de tema alejándose junto al grupo. **

**El lugar se despejo al instante, los únicos presentes eran Rukia, Gin, Momo, Hitsugaya, las conflictivas y la pareja de coordinadores. **

**- ¡Chicas! No es de señoritas andar haciendo estas cosas…- le explicaba el hombre rubio mientras le entregaba un par de toallas para que se secaran. **

**- Si en lugar de nosotros las hubiera encontrado otro coordinador como por ejemplo "byakuya", hubiera sido para problema- advirtió Yoruichi. **

**Las chicas mantenían la cabeza gacha sin decir nada, aunque entre dientes se dirigían insultos una a la otra. **

**- ¡Me duele decirlo chicas! Pero… no van a poder realizar la siguiente actividad como castigo- sanciono la mujer. **

**- No seas mala…- susurro Urahara, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su pareja. **

**- Los demás pueden irse, a excepción de tu rukia que estas mal de tu pie- rukia asintió. **

**Las tres chicas quedaron solas mientras miraban como sus demás compañeros salían a disfrutar de la excursión. Rukia y Ranjiku platicaban, mientras tatsuki miraba hacia el otro lado pensando en una manera de vengarse de su ahora nueva contrincante, Rukia ya había pasado a segundo plano, aunque todavía sentía desagrado por ella. **

**- Yo pensé que Gin se iba a quedar a acompañarme- hizo un puchero. **

**- No te pongas mal, de seguro quiere disfrutar la excursión, nadie de los que esta aquí se la perdería, claro esta que la excepción somos nosotras con motivos justificados- dijo algo divertida la morena, tatsuki se voltio un instante para mirarlas con furia. **

**- Por cierto kia-chan…- Rukia la miro - ¿ichigo? Hoy no pudiste ni un momento estar junto a él- comento ranjiku. **

**- Es verdad- suspiro – Nii-sama estuvo desde el desayuno todo el tiempo con migo, por alguna razón además de Ichigo se mantuvo cerca mió- comento.**

**- ¿Por qué habrá sido?- pregunto intrigada. **

**- No sé, además se mostró muy simpático con renji… eso también me extraña- volvió a suspira - ¿Qué estará haciendo Ichigo?- pregunto al aire. **

**Minutos después una cabellera llamativa hacia presencia en el lugar caminando junto a un cuatriciclo y con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal. **

**- ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupada la morena. **

**-¡Rukia!- **_**al fin algo bien…**_**- tuve problemas con esta maldita cosa- frunció mas el seño. **

**- ¡Oh! A fresita-kun lo puede una maquina…- fastidio al chico con la intención de empezar una divertida discusión.**

**- ¡No jodas enana! Que no estoy de humor- contesto un frustrado ichigo**

**- ¿Enana? ¿Como es eso que no estas de humor?- pregunto algo molesta por como la había llamado. **

**- Primero tu hermano, segundo tu hermano y tercero tu hermano- respondió ironizando. **

**-¿Qué te hizo Nii-sama?- pregunto la chica de ojos azulados. **

**- Además de estar toda la mañana pegote junto a vos, a ver… se la paso haciendo comentarios acerca de vos y renji refiriéndose a su nuevo "cuñado", después que al propósito me manda al cuatriciclo que no anda bien y tiene el gusto de reírse en mi cara**

**- ¿Nii-sama riéndose? ¡No lo creo!- pregunto divertida, ahora Rukia ya sabia porque la simpatía por parte de su hermano a Renji. **

**- No me causa gracia- respondió tajante. **

**- ¡Olvídate de eso Ichigo!- la chica comenzó a caminar hacia él – aprovechemos que no esta mi hermano y estemos este tiempo juntos tranquilos- una vez frente al chico se puso de puntitas de pie y lo beso, el chico quedo sorprendido ante la acción, pero al reaccionar tomo a la chica por la cintura apegando su cuerpo mas al de ella, profundizando el beso, su mano comenzó a descender desde la cintura hasta el trasero de la morena, pero se vieron interrumpidos ante Ranjiku que carraspeo llamando su atención. **

**- Perdón…- dijo algo apenado el chico. **

**- ¡Ah no! No esta Nii-sama y ahora nos interrumpís vos – dijo quejosa Rukia. **

**- ¡Te prometo que no vuelve a pasar Kia-chan! Pero es que si no los paraba podrían haber terminado en no sé- contesto. **

**- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto ver a la embarrada chica – mejor dicho… ¿Qué les paso?- formulo nuevamente al ver a la otra chica. **

**- Estaban aburridas y jugaron un poquito en el barro- comento la morena mientras seguía abrazada a ichigo. **

**Tatsuki se molesto ante el comentario y respondió furiosa - ¡NO ESTABAMOS JUGANDO!- los miro de reojos – esto no se va a quedar así…- advirtió, asustando un poco a los tres chicos restantes ante la cara de loca que poseía en ese momento. **

**- Bue… bueno- respondió la chica Rubia. **

**Ichigo y rukia tragaron saliva mientras se preguntaban que era lo que haría Tatsuki esta vez.**

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Bueno seguimos con el viaje, después de mucho, mucho tiempo no escribir por estos lados, este capitulo iba a ser mas largo iba a terminar en otra situación entre Ranjiku y Tatsuki, pero lo voy a dejar para la próxima porque ya salio bastante extendido este jejeje, perdón por las faltas de ortografía si es que hay no soy de revisar mucho eso, y por a veces utilizar el "tu" o el "vos" se me mezclan bastante jejeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo me divertí bastante mientras lo hacia aunque me quede con ganas de explayarme mas.

_**Agradecería sus rewies después de tanto tiempo sin escribir me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia para saber si la sigo o la dejo ^^ **_

_**Saludos!!**_

_**Y gracias a los que lo leen y dejan los rewies. **_


	11. prisionero de un error

**capitulo11 : prisionero de un error …**

* * *

**Byakuya había completado el circuito de cuatriciclo en el bosque con su grupo, así que regresaron al lugar para que el ultimo grupo que quedara por salir lo hiciera, no faltaba mucho para que sea la hora de merendar, y los chicos estaban bastantes hambrientos, mientras hacia el ultimo trayecto del sendero que lo llevaba hasta donde estaban los demás coordinadores, una mueca de satisfacción se formo en su cara, recordando a su Némesis, y como se las había arreglado para que el pobre de Ichigo no disfrutara de la excursión. **

Al darles el permiso de salir, los chicos no esperaron ni un segundo y aceleraron alejándose rápidamente por el bosque, varios de los chicos ya habían desaparecido entre los frondosos pinos y árboles, a excepción de Byakuya que su andar era lento, aunque disminuyo mas la velocidad al pasar por alado de Kurosaki Ichigo, que al parecer su cuatriciclo no quería arrancar.

- ¡mierda de cuatriciclo! ¡ARRANCA!- un irritado ichigo aceleraba sin conseguir resultado.

- ¡vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡ARRANCA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- le gritaba el chico al cuatriciclo que no parecía querer arrancar por nada en el mundo. Byakuya lo miraba mientras se acercaba y contenía su risa malévola.

- ¿sucede algo Kurosaki?- pregunto con malicia.

- SI- respondió elevando la voz frustrado – no quiere arrancar esta porquería- comento _¿le faltara nafta? _

- Mmm…- El moreno se bajo de su cuatriciclo para ayudarlo- Déjame ayudarte…- se acerco al cuatriciclo del chico de pelo naranja, observándolo MUY de cerca, toco algunas cosas intentando ver cual era el problema – Nafta no le falta…- comento haciéndose el desentendido - ¿Por qué no intentas una vez mas?- le aconsejo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Si…- respondió algo dudoso mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sobre el vehiculo.

_-¡Acelera sin miedo Pequeñajo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- _el moreno miraba ansioso mientras el chico se preparaba para acelerar - ¡sin miedo!- le dijo.

- Si…- acelero - ¡Ahhhh…. ¿Qué carajo Byakuya?!- el cuatriciclo salio a toda velocidad.

- todo tal cual quiero…- una ligera mueca se dibujo en su rostro mientras subía muy elegantemente a su cuatriciclo para seguir a su grupo y verificar que todo esta bien con los chicos, en especial con uno.

Durante el recorrido logro encontrarse con varios de los chicos que al parecer no tenían ningún problema, tranquilo siguió disfrutando de la excursión hasta llegar a una curva, donde se encontró nuevamente con Ichigo que tenia una cara de pocos amigos mientras se mantenía parado alado del cuatriciclo estaba apagado, el chico de ojos color miel suspiro de alivio al ver como se acercaba el moreno, quisiera o no, tendría que cumplir con su trabajo y ayudarlo, pero se equivoco, se dio cuenta cuando Byakuya paso velozmente por su lado, levantando una gran mata de polvo.

- ¡BYAKUYA!- grito enfurecido. A los lejos se escuchaba la risa del mayor de los Kuchiki.

Mientras insultaba por lo bajo, al pobre de ichigo no le quedo otra que poner en contacto el cuatriciclo que se había quedado sin nafta y regresar a pie hasta el lugar de salida, el cual estaba un poco lejitos.

**Ya se podía divisar claramente el lugar de llegada, todos los chicos ya estaban ahí, el ultimo en llegar fue el "coordinador júnior" el cual no pudo evitar abrir los ojos enormemente al llevarse la sorpresa de ver a Rukia "su hermanita pequeña" junto a Kurosaki "el pequeñajo delincuente depravado". Al parecer ninguno de los dos chicos se había percatado de la presencia de Byakuya, ya que permanecían tomados de la mano, el moreno exhalo aire esperando a que el chico de pelo naranja se alejara de su hermana, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, al verlo solo al chico, acelero a toda potencia, pero se detuvo al pensar en el cargo de conciencia que le dejaría en atropellarlo, así que se detuvo a algunos metros, provocando un gran ruido al pisar el freno, el cual llamo la atención de todos, excepto al "casi" atropellado. **

**- ¡ichi…ICHIGO!- algo nerviosa llamo Rukia que estaba nuevamente alado de él. **

**- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto girándose hacia donde miraba la chica. **

**- ¡Nii-sama!- grito sorprendida, mientras su hermano bajaba con aire sublime y sereno del cuatriciclo y reducía la distancia que había entre la pareja y él.**

**Byakuya clavo la mirada en el varón, el cual respondió con una mirada desafiantes, ambos se mantuvieron con la vista alta durante un rato, ninguno quería doblegar, parecían estar jugando "al que parpadea primero pierde". Pero… la mirada fuerte, fría y llena de furia, logro intimidar a la mirada calida, noble y desafiante de Ichigo, no porque lo atemorizara en realidad, sino que para mala suerte del pelinaranja una ráfaga de viento soplo haciendo que una basurita entrara en su ojo izquierdo. Byakuya suspiro pensando. **

_**¡Já ¡Hasta el viento esta en mi favor!**_** Se sentía tan importante, la satisfacción y alegría era tan grande, que no controlo sus palabras, sacando a relucir una faceta rara de él mismo. **

**- ¡Chambón! Ósea, tipo… ¿Qué pretendes de mi hermanita?- soltó un agrandado moreno con una extraña mezcla de enojo, preocupación, ¿alegría? En la pregunta. **

**- ¡¿ehhh…?!- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Rukia, totalmente desentendidos de quien era la persona que tenían frente a ellos. **

**- ¿este es tu hermano….?- pregunto- como que esta medio rarito…- susurro a la morena mirándola de reojos. **

**- hem… creo que si…- soltó una risa nerviosa – yo creo lo mismo que vos- confeso la enana. **

**¡tsk! ¡tsk – Tosió – No importa…- susurro casi inaudible –Kurosaki… ¿Qué deseas de Rukia?- formulo el moreno con su tono sereno y frió de costumbre. **

**Ichigo estaba por empezar a responder, estaba decidido de decirle todo lo que pretendía con la chica, pero esta misma lo detuvo – no respondas ¡idiota!- sutilmente le pidió. **

**Suspiro - Nii-sama…- dijo en un tono calmado, para después gritar - ¡ME TENES HARTA! H A R T A – histéricamente – ¿entendes?- su semblante volvió a ser tranquilo. **_**¡UPS que cagada! ¡al fin le grite a Nii-sama! ¡Ya fue..!**_

**- Ru… ki…kijg- intentaba decir un shockeado Byakuya, nunca, pero jamás en la vida, durantes las discusiones que habían tenido, Rukia le había levantado la voz de esa manera. **

**Antes que pudiera pronunciar algo claramente Rukia volvió a descargarse con él - ¡Rukia NADA! ¡ME PUDRE TU CASTRATIVA PROTECCIÓN!-este ultimo grito hizo que toda la gente alrededor prestara mas atención en la disputa familiar- ¡CORTALA DE UNA VEZ BYAKUYA! **

_**-hace tanto tiempo que Rukia no me llamaba "Byakuya"…- pensaba mientras escuchaba todo lo guardado que tenia su hermana.**_

**- No Soy un animal al que puedas castrar de por vida…- su grito disminuyo – Tengo 18 años- explico intentando hacerlo entrar en razón –soy GRANDE YA- volvió a elevar el tono por un momento – ya puedo manejarme bien, y saber lo que es bueno y malo para mi. **

**- ¿segura?- pregunto inquisitivo. **

**- Segurísima – respondió con la vista en alto. **

**- espero por tu bien que no te equivoques al decirme esto- le advirtió. **

**- ¡PASEMOS TODOS A LA CABAÑA!- grito Urahara avisando que la merienda estaba lista. **

**Dentro de la cabaña, las grandes mesas de madera fueron ocupadas por los grupos de los diferentes estudiantes, ansiosos por que les sirvieran su merienda. El ambiente se mantenía calido gracias a la chimenea que se encontraba prendida, los barullos y risas provenientes de los chicos, reflejaban lo animados que se encontraban todos y lo que disfrutaban del viaje, pero una de las mesas ubicadas en el centro resaltaba de las demás. **

**Nemu se encontraba sentada en la esquina de la mesa que daba contra la pared, al parecer estaba algo cohibida por los comentarios que se daban en la mesa, a su lado se encontraba sentada Soi Fong que se encontraba algo fastidiosa, alado de ella se encontraba una charlatana Ranjiku pegada a su ahora novio Gin Ichimaru que mantenía una sonrisa enorme, frente a ellos Hitsugaya y hinamori escuchando en silencio las conversaciones de sus amigos, y Rukia e ichigo los cuales discutían. **

**- ¡Kia-chan! Creo que esta vez te pasaste con tu hermano – comento la chica Rubia frotándose las manos de ansiedad mientras veía como una tasa con chocolateada era colocada delante de ella. **

**Rukia frunció el seño - ¡no jodas con eso ahora!- respondió molesta ante el comentario mientras soplaba su taza.**

**- pero… Kia-chan- intentaba decir algo razonable la chica rubia.**

**- la verdad no te entiendo…, primero me decís que tengo que rebelarme contra Nii-sama y ahora te das vuelta como una media y me decís que no- bufo, Ichigo intento decir algo, pero la morena lo fulmino con la mirada -mejor no digas nada…- le aclaro molesta. **

**- ¿Quién te iba a decir algo, maldita enana? Yo te iba a pedir que me pases aquello- aclaro molesto, señalando un plato con diferentes masitas dulces. **

**- yo qué sabía…- se defendió mientras le pasaba el plato de mala gana. **

**- si me hubieras dejado hablar pero… ¡no! Como la enana esta malhumorada, trata para la mierda a todos- comento irónicamente. **

**- ¿perdón? ¿Me estas diciendo enana malhumorada? ¡Tarado!- levanto la voz indignada. **

**- ¡si!- afirmo el chico – yo no tengo la culpa que seas un medio metro con un carácter de perros- le espeto. **

**- ¡maldito descerebrado! ¡BIEN QUE TE GUSTA ESTE MEDIO METRO! ¿No?- grito, y con toda la intención, le volcó encima la taza de chocolatada a Ichigo. **

**- ¡¿que carajo te pasa?!- pregunto enojado mientras con una servilleta intentaba secar su pantalón que se encontraba mojado justo en la entrepierna. **

**Todos en la mesa se quedaron Shockeados mirando la escena, un clima de tensión se formo, ninguno quería decir nada, ni siquiera respirar por miedo de ligar algo ellos también, pero… apareció Renji junto con Kira rompiendo la tensión del momento.**

**Miro a Ichigo - ¡ya estamos grandes me parece!- comenzándose a reír Renji comento -¡ICHIGO TE MEASTES!- se escucho por toda la cabaña acompañadas de muchas risas.**

**- ¿y Nanao…?- pregunto nemu a soi fong por lo bajo mientras ichigo y renji "jugaban" a la lucha libre. **

**En otras de las mesas mientras tanto, alguien se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos. **

_**Rukia… me abochorno frente a todos, esos mocosos se salvaron de que Urahara los llamara a merendar, sino los hubiera mandado de una patada en el culo a cada uno bien lejos por andar fisgoneando en los problemas de familia, me miraban como si fuera lo más raro del mundo una pelea de hermanos. **_

**- ¡Byakuya!- lo llamo Yoruichi sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¡no pienses mas en la pelea con Rukia!- le aconsejo, y él la miro de reojos - ¡disfruta! ¡Nosotras te levantamos el ánimo!- dijo mientras detrás de ella aparecía Kuukaku. **

**- Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Shunsui – comento Byakuya aprovechando que su compañero coordinador estaba desaparecido. **

**- Creo que no tuviste suerte Kuchiki-san – comento Urahara que se encontraba en la mesa también, divertido. **

**- ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado el moreno. **

**- Porque ahí esta…- Hablo Ukitake que estaba con ellos en la mesa, señalando a la entrada de la cabaña. **

**- ¡maldición…!- Blasfemo entre dientes. **

**- ¿Dónde te habías metido Kyoraku?- pregunto su amigo de cabellera blanca. **

**- Es que aquella chica se había perdido…- comento despreocupado señalando a Nanao, Ukitake no pregunto mas nada. **

**En la mesa de Rukia y compañía, una Nanao algo nerviosa estaba siendo interrogada. **

**- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Que dejaste a tus compañeras tiradas ¿eh? Ise…- recalco en el nombre de la chica, una Ranjiku curiosa. **

**- Bueno… yo me perdí- tardo en responder, mientras recordaba. **

- la ultima – sonrió Kyoraku cuando Nanao llego con su cuatriciclo.

- Sii… me hubiera gustado dar una vuelta mas – confeso la chica, admitiendo que había disfrutado de la excursión.

- ¿ah si?- pregunto divertido.

- si, me quede con ganas de seguir andando pero bueno…- suspiro.

- Yo te dejo dar una vuelta mas con una condición- le ofreció Shunsui con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué condición?- pregunto con desconfianza, los demás chicos ya se habían ido quedando ellos dos solos.

- te voy a cobrar un beso por una vuelta mas ¿no es justo?- le guiño un ojo.

- ¡¿eh!?- frunció su seño - ¡¿sos idiota?! Mi respuesta es ¡no!- comenzó a caminar pasando por alado del coordinador.

- Vamos Nanao -chan, no te estoy pidiendo nada malo, solamente un dulce y rico besito- le agarro del brazo.

Ella se soltó bruscamente - ¡¿Quién te dio esa confianza de decirme Nanao-chan?!- lo comenzó a golpear con una bufanda.

Kyoraku reía - ¡no creo que me puedas lastimar con eso!- sonrió, la chica dejo de golpearlo con la bufanda y se cruzo de brazos furiosa.

- anda nanao-chan- suplico frunciendo la boca el hombre.

Suspiro resignada – esta bien – accedió mientras acercaba su boca a la de el – pero solo un beso chiquito ¡no te pases!- le advirtió la chica, el sonrió triunfal.

El pequeño beso duro un poco mas de lo esperado, cuando finalizo, Nanao le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna.

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me haces esto Nanao-chan?- pregunto adolorido Shunsui.

- porque te excediste en el tiempo del beso – sonrió complacida por su acto.

**- y me encontró Kyora… SHUNSUI-SAN- comento sobresaltada, mientras un leve sonrojo acompañaba su rostro. **

**- ¡AHHHH! ¿Así que te encontró?- la miro con desconfianza la chica Rubia - ¿y porque el sonrojo?- inquirió. **

**- No-no te interesa – le comento molesta. **

**- si como sea, si es tan obvio…- agrego Rukia metiéndose en la conversación, Nanao la miro queriéndola asesinar con la mirada.**

**Después de la muy interesante excursión, la noche se hizo presente y con ella, la visita a un nuevo boliche. Ichigo se encontraba junto a Chad bebiendo una cerveza, Asano y mizuiro andaban de levante, el resto recorría el lugar, mientras que las mujeres bailaban o se iban a la baño cada cinco minutos a mirarse si estaban bien o no. **

**Ichigo suspiro – no me queda otra cosa que hacerle caso a la enana…- le comento a su mejor amigo de toda la vida Chad, el cual asintió dándole a entender que continuara. **

**- ¡kurosaki! A la primera que una mujer te atrapa, ya te convertís en un pollerudo- comento Ishida llegando justo para escuchar lo que decía su amigo - ¿Dónde esta tu orgullo?. **

**- pero si es manitas…- comento maliciosamente Ichigo – no es eso… ¡la próxima escucha un poco mejor antes de decir algo manitas!- se rió el pelinaranja. **

**- ¿me decís así porque voy a club de costura verdad?- pregunto en un tono molesto Ishida. **

**- No, no es por eso- respondió Ichigo serio, dejando a Ishida dudoso – Te pusimos así porque te vimos como le metes mano a Inoue- confeso entre Risas mientras bebía cerveza, acompañado de Chad que no logro contener la risa. **

_**Ojala te ahogues con tu asquerosa cerveza **_**pensó ishida mientras se acomodaba los anteojos **

**-¿pusimos… quienes me pusieron ese apodo?- reacciono ante el comentario del chico. **

**-Es que todos los vieron- dijo Chad – te filmaron con un celular **

**-¿COMO? ¡SEA QUIEN SEA LO VOY A MATAR! –grito a los cuatro vientos. **

**- ¡tranquilo! Ya te vieron todos así que resígnate…- comento ichigo – no tiene nada de malo, yo tuve que hacer un streptes delante de todos y no fue el fin del mundo, es mas me gane mis lindas fans. **

**- si te escuchara decir eso kuchiki san te comerías una buena "cagada a pedos"- Ishida le saco el vaso de cerveza de las manos. **

**- Yo dije que eran lindas… No que me gustaran- aclaro. **

**- vistes que eras un pollerudo…- acoto acomodándose los anteojos, Chad suspiro. **

**- Si lo decís por mi comentario de antes, yo lo decía por la escena de celos que le hice hoy después que ella nos separara a mi y a renji en la cabaña, ella me aclaro que no tenia que estar celoso de él porque fue algo del pasado, me lo termino de explicar gritándome "idiota" y no me hablo desde entonces- explico él. – Confió en la enana… **

**- parece que se están divirtiendo…- comento Chad mirando hacia un grupo de chicos que hacían trencito y comenzaban a recorrer por toda la pista. **

**- ¡me parece tan tonto ese trencito!- comento con una mueca de disgusto mirando con sus ojos color miel al grupo de gente que hacia el ridículo. **

**- Pero se divierten…- comento Chad y luego bebió un trago de su vaso. **

**- ¡si!- afirmo Ichigo - ¡como la ridícula de pelo rosa con antenas de estrellas fluorescentes de adelante!- señalo a la chica, que muy emocionada llevaba el trencito de gente por todo el lugar. **

**- Es kuchiki san…- le aclaro Ishida. **

**Ichigo escupió toda la cerveza que estaba bebiendo en ese momento - ¡RUKIA!- grito exaltado, la morena al escuchar su nombre, miro hacia de donde provenía la voz. **

**- ichigo…- susurro saliéndose del tren y acercándose al chico. **

**- ¿enana estuviste tomando otra vez?- pregunto desconcertado ichigo al notar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llevaba la chica. **

**- ¿yo?- se señalo con una de sus manos noo…- escondió detrás de su espalda algo. **

**- Te creo…- suspiro Ichigo - ¡no soy estupido! ¿Qué es lo que tenes atrás de tu espalda?- acerco su rostro al de Rukia. **

**- Nada que te incumba fresita-kun- respondió divertida fingiendo una voz dulce. **

**- Maldita…- dijo entre dientes mientras agarraba el brazo de la chica y exponía el vaso con una bebida color azul. – Mentirosa… ¡enana borracha!- la miro a los ojos, mientras ella se liberaba bruscamente del agarre. **

**- ¡¡¡No estoy borracha descerebrado…!!!- grito con enojo. **

**- ¡epa! ¿Qué pasa acá?- apareció Ranjiku, junto a gin, hinamori, hitsugaya. **

**- el idiota de Ichigo dice que estoy borracha por estar divirtiéndome un rato con el trencito…- hizo un puchero**

**- Yo no dije eso…- se defendió el aludido. **

**- ¡no!- le recalco – pero lo diste a entender… - se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado la morena.**

**- Rukia…- intento explicar, pero Ran-chan lo interrumpió. **

**- Ichigo yo no te puedo asegurar que Rukia no este borracha ¡pero lo importante es que esta divertida!- sonrió – Además… ese es mismo trago que trae hace 2 horas- aclaro entre risas la chica rubia. **

_**En realidad el mismo trago vengo tomando hace dos horas, pero el vaso cambio algunas veces **_**– y me acusas por estar divirtiéndome fresita-kun- dijo en un fingido tono triste. **

**- Es que es raro verte tan fiestera enana…- confeso en un suspiro. **

**- ¡lo decís porque sos un amargado!- lo tomo del brazo – es por eso que ahora Kurosaki-kun venís a bailar con migo- en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa picara, llevándose a rastras al chico de pelo naranja hacia el centro de la pista. **

**quince minutos después de que Rukia secuestrara a Ichigo, Ranjiku que se había quedado entre todos los varones, ya que curiosamente hinamori y hitsugaya se habían sentido mal al mismo tiempo y se habían desaparecido, estaba aburrida, miro divertida a gin que estaba compartiendo una cerveza con Renji, se acerco lentamente y lo abrazo por la espalda. **

**- quiero ir a bailar…- le susurro en el oído, gin suspiro. **

**- ¿puedo terminar de tomar esta cerve…?- pero su pregunta fue interrumpida. **

**- Vamos AHORA a bailar porque yo estoy aburrida- ordeno y comenzó a empujarlo en dirección a donde estaba la gente bailando, mientras gin clavaba los pies en el suelo resistiéndose, cansada del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al empujarlo, decidió que era mejor tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a rastras como había echo la morena con su chico. **

**- ¡Vamos!- dijo la chica rubia caminando apresuradamente sin fijarse quien pasaba por delante de ella. **

**- ¡Uryuu…!- escucho Ranjiku una voz gritar, sin dar importancia siguió con la carrera de llegar al centro de la pista, pero accidentalmente choco con alguien, lo que provoco que se derramara sobre ella cerveza, que traía consigo la otra persona. **

**- Maldita sea… ¡mi remera favorita!- molesta levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de Tatsuki. **

**- Ahora entiendo… ¡solamente una rubia hueca no se fija por donde camina!- le grito enfurecida. **

**- ¿rubia hueca? ¿Yo?- pregunto indignada, pero se mordió la lengua para no contestarle, era mejor mantener las paces con la chica - ¡perdón! No fue mi intención, lo hice sin querer queriendo…- se disculpo, mientras se mordía aun mas la lengua para no decirle ninguna barbaridad ante la cara de desprecio que le puso la morena de cabellera corta. **

**- ¡no te perdono nada!- le grito en la cara - ¡por tu culpa me eche la cerveza encima!**

**- si no te distes cuenta… ¡yo también me eche cerveza!- la miro furiosa – ya te dije ¡perdón!- termino de decir agarrando de la mano de gin y llevándoselo con ella a la entrada para marcharse. Tatsuki los siguió, y tras de ellos fueron Ishida, Orihime, Renji, Chad. **

**Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban "apretando" después de una súper reconciliación, que basto con una provocación de la ahora morena "pelirosa" que termino en un beso súper apasionado, cuando ambos chicos finalizaron del contacto por falta de aire, ichigo aflojo el agarre de la cintura de la chica, y Rukia abrió los azulados ojos mientras levantaba la vista encontrándose con la penetrante mirada del chico, él le sonrió. **

**- Te amo – pronuncio inconcientemente la chica **_**"como fui capas de decir eso" **_**pensaba la chica mientras el calor invadía sus mejillas. **

**- yo también- respondió en un susurro el pelinaranja, y un silencio los envolvió, en ese momento no existía nadie más además de ellos dos. **

**La morena se sintió abochornada ante la confesión, ella no era simpatizante del romanticismo, así que con una sonrisa picara en la boca susurro – acércate ichigo…- el chico se acerco esperando un beso, pero al acercarse mas a la chica, esta se saco la peluca rosada que llevaba puesta y se la coloco entre risas a él.- Divino…- susurro.**

**- ¡¿Qué haces enana?!- pregunto extrañado. **

**- ¡me divierto Kurosaki-Kun!- dijo con su voz fingida. **

**- ¿sabias maldita enana que arruinantes un buen momento romántico?- le pregunto algo divertido ante la sonrisa de la chica. **

**- Me encanta hacerlo confeso, pero… por arruinarte el momento tal vez te merezcas un premio consuelo…- lo tomo de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia su rostro, pero en el momento de que sus labios iban a Rozar, escucharon los gritos de sus amigos, para después ver pasar a Matsumoto junto a Gin, seguidos de una Tatsuki furiosa, y el grupo de Renji, Ishida, Orihime y Chad. **

**- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Rukia preocupada. **

**- No sé… ¡pero vamos!- contesto Ichigo, ella asintió y siguieron a sus compañeros.**

**Una vez que pudieron salir afuera, después de que dejaron sus registro en la puerta de que se marchaban antes de que su grupo, ichigo y rukia quedaron estupefactos ante lo que veían. En el medio de la vereda, Tatsuki y Ranjiku, se encontraban agarrándose de las mechas, entre insultos y rasguñazos de ambas mujeres, sus compañeros intentaban separarlas sin éxito, hasta que se dieron por vencidos. **

**-¿pero porque mierda no las separan?- pregunto molesto ichigo. **

**- es imposible hacerlo…- dijo Ishida entre risas. **

**- ¿De que te reís idiota?- pregunto mirándolo mal. **

**- De nada…- respondió haciéndose el desentendido Ishida, los demás chicos se habían ido a buscar a algunos de los coordinadores. **

**- ¡ya basta tatsuki!- le grito ichigo tratándola se separar. **

**- ¡BASTA NADA! ¡Es una maldita zorra!- decía enfurecida. **

**- ¿pero cual es el problema?- pregunto Rukia alado de su amiga Ranjiku que respiraba agitadamente. **

**- tu amiguita me tiro cerveza encima a propósito- respondió mordazmente la morena de cabello corto. **

**- Te dije que fue sin querer…- suspiro cansada la chica Rubia. **

**- Fue sin querer…- trato de explicar Rukia. **

**- ¡petisa! ¡no te metas! – le aclaro. **

**- ¡hey Tatsuki! Rukia te esta hablando bien…- defendió ichigo a la morena. **

**- ¡¡¿están todos en mi contra por lo de la otra vez? ¿No?!!- decía entre lagrimas la chica. **

**- Nadie esta en tu contra…- aclaraba ichigo con algo de lastima a su amiga. **

**- eso es tener la conciencia sucia…- musito Rukia - ichigo y yo ya te perdonamos…- le dijo con una sonrisa, de verdad no guardaba ningún rencor a Tatsuki por lo que había echo. **

**Cuando todo parecía ir Tranquilizándose, un oficial apareció en el lugar. **

**- ¿Qué sucede acá?- pregunto el robusto hombre. **

**- No se preocupe oficial…- intento decir rukia. **

**- lo siento señoritas…- miro a Ranjiku y Tatsuki - pero me van a tener que acompañar a la comisaría- las chicas lo miraron asustadas. **

**- pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto nerviosa matsumoto, mientras gin se acercaba a ella. **

**- por disturbios en la vía pública- respondió. **

**- ¡vamos!- ordeno el hombre. **

**- pero…- ichigo intento defender a las chicas. **

**- ¡usted también me va a acompañar!- le dijo a Ichigo. **

**- pero… ¿Por qué?- **

**- Por aportación de cara Señor- respondió divertido el oficial. **

**- ¡un momento!- salta en defensa Rukia - ¡no se los puede llevar porque si!. **

**- usted señorita también viene conmigo, y antes de que pregunte el porque, le digo que es por cuestionar a la autoridad- suspiro – y bueno… ya ustedes también vienen conmigo- miro a Ishida, Orihime y Gin. **

**- ¿Por qué?- preguntaron al unísono los tres implicados. **

**- Porque ni hicieron nada para detenerlos…- les aclaro el oficial acomodándose la gorra. **

**Los chicos no les quedo otra que obedecer a la autoridad, esa noche la terminarían detenidos en la comisaría. **

**- ¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS!- gritaba Ishida histéricamente. **

**- ¡ya! ¡Cállate de una vez ishida que me duele la cabeza! Además… ni que nos tuvieran encerrados en una celda - decía fastidioso Ichigo sentado mientras abrazaba a Rukia que parecía sufrir un ataque de nervios. **

**- para que todos nos tranquilicemos voy a cantar una canción – dijo una sonriente Orihime mientras empezaba a cantar la canción de barney el dinosaurio. **

**- ¡SILENCIO!- grito Rukia alterada. Todos la miraron asustados - ¡no me gusta Barney el dinosaurio!- aclaro – mejor cántame una de chappy…- finalizo y se recostó el regazo de ichigo mientras murmuraba - ¿Qué va a decir Nii-sama de esto..? **

**Mientras Orihime cantaba chappy el conejo saltarín. **

**Ranjiku miraba a Tatsuki y movía los labios pronunciando - ¡es tu culpa maldita!- gin le frotaba el brazo tratando de tranquilizarla. **

**Un policía apareció – pueden hacer una llamada ¿Quién de ustedes chicos la va a hacer?- todos se miraron entre si. **

**Rukia tomo Aire y respondió – Yo la voy a hacer… **

**Y acorde al momento y a lo que sentía Rukia de la radio que se escuchaba en la comisaría empezó a sonar…**

[…]Es que soy prisionero de un error

Un tonto arrepentido que por hoy

Ah preferido invocar al olvido

Y suplicar de rodillas perdón […]

**Continuara…**

* * *

tanto tiempo... pero sigo con el viaje jajaj terminaron todos presos... ¿que dira byakuya? pobre Rukia! despues de decirle a su hermano que ella se podia cuidar sola, se la llevan detenida, y sin tener nada que ver, en el proximo capitulo se viene la reacción de bya-kun ^^ ¿que pasara?

espero que se hayan entretenido con este capitulo porque yo lo hice bastante jaja ¡al parecer ichigo no se dio cuenta que todavia sigue con la peluca rosa! jajaja

saludos!

se cuidan! y hasta la proxima :)

no se olviden dejar rewiew por favor sea cual sea su opinion ^^


End file.
